Tales of Attornia- A Yanmegaman and thepudz collab
by Yanmegaman
Summary: What if all our favorite Ace Attorney characters were in a very different world? A world of magic and adventure? Watch as Phoenix Wright takes up sword and shield to fight for justice in a much different way in the very first collaboration between Yanmegaman and thepudz!
1. Prologue Part 1

_Yanmegaman:_ Ah, feels like forever since I've posted anything on my own profile. Well, here's something completely new, guys! This is actually my **second** collab with another author. I'm sure many of you have been keeping up with my collaborative work with JordanPhoenix, Crossfire, but this time, I'm working with my mate from down under, and proclaimed 'Violent little freak' himself, thepudz! If you guys haven't checked out his work before, by all means, do so. He's an amazing author who puts alot of hearts into his stories.  
As for this story, it is VERY different than what I normally right. Truth be told, this started out as a drabble that I came up with while playing Skyrim, and from there, it grew into it's own fantasy AU fic. Hopefully this being an AU won't deter any of you from reading, as we plan to put all our blood sweat and tears into this story!

 _thepudz:_ Hoo, boy! I'm excited for this one! Some of you may have seen my stories roaming around this site. I'm extremely happy to be working on my first collaboration with someone I once, and still do, consider an inspiration! Hope you enjoy this great first chapter from him, guys.

* * *

 **Terminology notes**

 **Septer:** The ninth month of the year in this world.

 **Thalmun:** Traitors to the Kingdom of Japanfornia. Defecting from the kingdom, they live their lives as bandits and murderers, seeking to overthrow the empire.

 **High Order:** The King's personal guard, who swear to protect him with their lives.

 **Illusionist:** Though mostly seen as nothing but mere entertainers, powerful illusionists are capable of bring their apparitions to our plain of existence.

* * *

Septer 5, 53rd year of the rule of King Ayu'ul  
Luthan, Castle Attornia Courtyard

 **Clang!**  
 **Smash!**  
 **Clang clang!**

The sounds of sword against sword rang through the morning air in the courtyard of Castle Attornia. The silhouettes of two warriors, one clad in black armor, the other in blue, could be seen battling it out. The two combatants locked blades with each other.

"Not bad, Wright. You're definitely improving." The female warrior in black commended her opponent as the two battled to gain the upper hand.

The blue clad knight with spikey black hair gritted his teeth. "Th-Thanks. That means a lot from you, Captain."

The captain smirked at her protégé. "But…" Suddenly, she pushed the man back, causing him to stumble before she rushed forward, her shield held before her, and charged into the blue knight, sending him sprawling to the ground on his back. She placed a foot on his chest. "You still have a ways to go."

This woman was Mia Fey. At 27 years old, she was youngest Captain of Royal Guard to date. Her deadliness with a blade was matched only by her beauty, which captivated all who looked upon her. She had led her army to victory many times over, securing peace across the kingdom.

Holding out a hand, she helped the younger knight to his feet.

"Somehow, you never cease to amaze me, Captain."

This young man was Phoenix Wright. At 24, he was well on his way to being his mentor's successor. Though he was a member of the Royal Guard, he had yet to see real combat, Mia telling him he still had much to learn, but that he had the greatest potential of any warrior she had ever known.

"That's good. The more surprises I throw at you, the more chances you have to learn and improve." The Captain explained, placing a hand on her underling's back. "Now c'mon. I think you've earned yourself a nice meal." She said, leading the man from the courtyard.

"A good meal, huh? You better not be taking me to Armstrong's Kitchen. My blacksmith friend, Larry, ate there the other day and hasn't managed to leave his own house in days."

"Gods no!" Mia exclaimed. "I'm rewarding you, not executing you! We're going to Rogue's Tavern. Word is they have a new item on the menu that's really gaining popularity."

"A new menu item, huh?" Phoenix inquired as the two wandered the streets of Luthan, the grand capitol city of the Kingdom. "Have you actually heard what it is?"

Mia shook her head. "No, actually. I hear they've been calling it a 'burger' but I haven't the faintest idea what in the world it is."

"A burger?" Phoenix asked as the two entered the tavern, which was filled to the brim with customers of all kinds. Knights, merchants, bounty hunters, and general citizenry packed the building, making it nearly standing room only.

"By the Gods! We'll never get our food in this mess!" Mia cried as she looked around the crowded building.

"Oi! Captain! Over here!" A voice cried from across the building. Both knights followed the voice and saw a beautiful woman with short red-orange hair underneath a tied bandanna waving them toward the bar. They slowly made their way over, weaving through the crowd.

"Rogue, what in the world is going on? I've only ever seen the tavern this packed during the Festival of Kings." Mia inquired as they reached the bar.

Rogue, the redheaded proprietor of the tavern smiled as she leaned on the bar top. "It's the new item. Folks can't get enough of it."

"Really? Your 'burgers' are this popular?" Phoenix asked as he placed an arm on the bar.

"Sure are! That new cook's a genius. But, I doubt two high ranking Royal Guards are here for idle chit chat. I take it you'll be wanting a couple burgers?"

"Yes, please. And if you could hurry, that would be great. I only have a little bit of time before I have to go to the King's chambers." Mia explained.

"The King's chambers? Why's that, Captain?" Phoenix asked as he managed to find a seat at the bar.

Mia took a seat next to him. "A famous entertainer will be arriving soon to put on a show for the king. Even though it should be fairly safe, High Order Captain Skye requested I be there as security. You never know when those Thalmun bastards could try something."

"True enough." Phoenix replied. "I'm sure you heard about that famous merchant caravan they attacked the other day, right?"

"The Faraday caravan? Of course I heard. It's appalling. Only a little girl survived the attack. And I think they kept her alive to serve as a message."

"A sick message. They want her to tell everyone about the horrors she witnessed. Put the people in a state of panic." Phoenix added, his hands clenching into fists.

"It won't work. We Royal Guards will ensure that. No matter the horrors the Thalmun may throw at us, we will stand ready to fend them off and serve as a beacon of hope for the people."

"Here ya go, you two." Rogue suddenly arrived, delivering two mugs full of ale. "A couple of ales on the house."

Mia smiled at the woman. "Thank you, Rogue." She snatched up a mug and held it high. "A toast, Wright. To the Royal Guard!"

Phoenix smirked as he held his mug in the air. "To the Royal Guard!"

The clinked their mugs together and took a large drink just as Rogue returned, delivering their food. "And here's your burgers!"

The two knight's looked down at their plates, their faces registering utter confusion.

"Rogue, what in the world is this?" Mia asked bluntly as she examined what appeared to be a loaf of bread with a slab of beef between it topped with lettuce and tomato.

"Oh right, guess ya haven't had one yet. Well, as the cook tells me, it's exactly what it looks like. He cuts a piece of bread in half and puts a piece of beef between it. I did ya both a favor and had him dress it up real nice. Ya got lettuce and a sliced tomato, and also some fresh cheese on it. Just give it a taste already!"

"Alright. We did come here for it anyway." Mia grabbed her burger with both hands and took a big bite of it, chewing and savoring the flavor of it before swallowing. "This… Is pretty damn good. Give it a taste, Wright."

Phoenix grabbed his burger, examining it a moment longer before finally taking a bite. "It's… Not bad, I suppose."

This caused Mia to groan. "I swear, Wright, you're the pickiest person I've ever met. You'd die of dehydration if it wasn't for grape juice."

"So I'm not the easiest person to feed. Big deal. Just means more rations for the other knights."

Mia simply let out a sigh as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Fair enough, I suppose. Hey Rogue, do you have the time?"

Rogue held up a finger and walked to a nearby window, looking at a sundial outside. "Looks like it's nearly 3."

"Crap! I gotta get moving." The chocolate haired warrior stood from her seat and grab her burger. "Good thing this is a portable lunch." She looked to her subordinate. "Wright, go train with some of the other knights for another hour, then call it a day."

"You got it, Captain. Enjoy the show!"

The woman smiled. "You know as well as I do that I'm not going to watch a show. I'm on duty. I'll see you tomorrow, Wright." With that and another bite of her burger, the Captain rushed out of the tavern.

"I swear, I ain't ever seen a guard so dedicated to her work." Rogue said as she absentmindedly wiped the bar with a rag.

"Or as strong. I'm lucky to have been chosen as her protégé." Phoenix said as he took another bite of his sandwich.

Rogue simply smirked. "Ain't no such thing as luck in the world, kid. Just the will of the Gods."

* * *

Mia rushed up the stairs to the throne room, her armor clanking all the while as she choke down the last bite of her burger. _It figures I would be late. Not looking forward to facing Skye for this one!_

Finally, she reached the top of the stairs and burst through the door. She was greeted with the site of several High Order knights standing at their posts, with Captain Lana Skye standing before his Majesty, King Ayu'ul.

Skye kept her back turned as she spoke. "Late as usual, I see, Fey. What about 'at exactly 3' did you not understand?"

"Forgive me, Captain. It was not my intention to be late." Mia said as she saluted her superior.

"Hmph." Skye finally turned to face the woman, her chocolate brown hair spinning behind her. "It is not I you should apologize to, Miss Fey. But rather, his Majesty."

"Y-You're right, Captain." Mia said through gritted teeth before stepping before the king and kneel. "Forgive me for my tardiness, my King. It will not happen again."

However, a jubilant laugh was what Mia was met with.

"Worry not, Captain Fey. You've nothing to apologize for." The wise old king responded, his hand stroking his long beard. "Nothing transpired in your absence. And I doubt anything will in your presence."

"Y-Your Majesty…" Mia stood at her feet again before bowing to her King. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it, dear. Please, take your post and get ready for the show. Our guest today is a world renowned illusionist."

"Of course, sir." Mia said with a smile.

King Ayu'ul had been the ruling King for the last 53 years. He was a very peaceful King who loved his people greatly, going out of his way to ensure they were happy. He was once a renowned warrior in his own right, but at this point in life, he had long since laid down his blade.

"Your Majesty! The guest approaches!" One High Order knight announced from the entrance to the throne room.

"Excellent! Let them in." The king ordered.

Two knights grabbed the massive wooden doors and pulled them open, beyond the doors, two figures, both clad in purple robes walked forward, entering the throne room as the knights closed the doors behind them.

"Your Majesty," The larger figure started as he pulled his hood down to reveal a dark skinned man with a moustache beneath. "It is a great pleasure to finally be performing for you. It has been a dream of mine for many years."

"The pleasure is all mine, Zak Gramarye. Word of your skills in illusions have spread far and wide. I needed to see them for myself." The old king smiled at his guests. "Now, if you don't mind my asking, who is this you have brought with you?"

"Oh! My apologizes, your Majesty!" Zak pulled the hood from the his smaller companion, revealing an adorable little girl, perhaps around age 13, with chocolate brown hair and a bright smile. "This is my daughter, Trucy. I apologize for not informing anyone, but I do not go anywhere without her. Not only is he my pride and joy, she is also a part of my performance."

"That's right!" Trucy exclaimed. "I've been helping my daddy with his illusions since I was 8! He'd be lost without me!"

Mia barely stifled a laugh at this. _This girl is adorable. I can't wait to see was she and her father are capable of._

The King simply laughed. "No problems at all, Mr. Gramarye. Now, please feel free to start whenever you are ready."

"Of course, your Majesty!" With that, both Zak and Trucy shed their robes, two knights politely taking them. Underneath the robes, the two illusionists wore black garb with black fingerless gloves. "Prepare to be amazed, your Majesty, as the great Gramaryes perform just for you!"

* * *

Phoenix sighed as he took a seat by the walls of the courtyard as he took a long drink from his canteen. The knight was absolutely swamped at this point, having sparred with nearly every other knight around him.

Well, save for one.

One other knight still remained whom he hadn't challenged, for he knew better.

This other knight was Miles Edgeworth. Though the same age as Phoenix himself, Miles carried himself with the attitude of a seasoned warrior. And with good reason. He had seen him go toe to toe with Mia and actually push the Captain to her limits. Though also a knight in training, Edgeworth was well on a different course than Phoenix, having been handpicked by Lana Skye to join the High Order.

Edgeworth noticed Phoenix taking a break and strode over to him, his red armor rattling with each step.

"Calling it quits already, Wright? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." The silver haired knight mocked his compatriot.

"Hey, not all of us can be endless supplies of energy, Edgeworth."

"Hmph." Edgeworth folded his arms across his chest. "I suppose not. With that laid back Captain of yours, it's no wonder her warriors are so soft."

Phoenix immediately shot up from his seat. "You take that back! Captain Fey is a shining example of what we should all strive for as knights! Not like that heartless Ice Queen of a Captain that heads your High Order."

Edgeworth scowled at this comment, his hand already reaching for the sword at his waist. "I will not take back the truth. However, you would do well to go back on your comments about Captain Skye."

Phoenix, not even thinking about who his opponent was at this point, reached for his own sword. "I don't plan to go back on the truth either."

Both warriors stared the other down for a moment, waiting for one to make the first move. However, this showdown was not meant to be.

 **BOOM!**

The sound of a massive explosion rang through the courtyard. Everyone quickly scanned the area before finally locating the source.

A massive cloud of smoke billowed from the top of the main tower.

"T-That's the throne room!" One person cried out.

"The King! The king is in danger!"

Phoenix stared wide-eyed at the scene for a moment before looking to Edgeworth. "Edgeworth!"

"Let's move!" The red knight cried as he began to rush to the tower, Phoenix not far behind.

* * *

"D-Damn it." Mia looked around her at the horrific scene. Everyone was dead. Captain Skye, the High Order Knights, and worst of all, the King. Only one other living soul remained in the room besides herself.

But that was precisely the problem. If she was to survive, she needed to kill this last person before they killed her.

Zak Gramarye stood in the center of the room, a dark, sinister purple aura surrounding his body as he breathed heavily.

It had all happened so suddenly. One moment, Zak and his daughter had created the illusion of a dragon dancing in flower petals. The next, the dragon was no longer a mere illusion and attacked, killing everyone in the room. Even Zak's own daughter lay still at the other end of the room. Mia prayed that there was a chance some life remained in her. If only so she could save one life this day.

Zak, his eyes glowing a demonic red and his teeth gritted stepped slowly forward as Mia held her blade in front of her. She had one advantage. Her sword was enchanted. Enchanted by the Royal Enchantress herself, this blade could be used to deflect magic attacks, as it could not be used as a conduit for magic. In the hands of a spellsword, it was useless. Wielded against one, it was deadly.

"G-Gurk!" Zak stopped suddenly, seeming to be in pain. He collapsed to the floor. "G-Get out of… My head. Get out!"

"What are you talking about!?" Mia demanded as she cautiously stepped closer to her foe.

"Get…. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Zak cried louder before looking at Mia, his eyes seemingly returned to normal, and tears streaming from them. "P-Please… Madame Knight… K-Kill me." He pleaded. "Kill me… Get it… Out."

"What do you mean? Get what out!?"

"I-I… I do not… Know. Just… KILL ME. KILL ME NOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Suddenly, Zak rose to his feet again, reaching out to Mia. However, the knight stopped back before he could touch her and Zak stopped in his place. "N-now… Do it… Now. I-I can't…Can't hold on. Stab… Stab me! The heart. NOW!"

Mia had no idea what was going on, but she knew this man's death would end it. So she obliged his request, driving her blade deep into his chest, the sword piercing clean through his body and poking through his back.

At that moment, Phoenix and Edgeworth, accompanied by many other knights burst through the main entrance and were horrified at the scene.

"Captain! What's happened!?" Phoenix cried out.

Mia, still holding her sword in Zak's chest, turned to face the knights. "Knights… T-The king-" However, Mia would never finish her sentence.

In that moment, Zak's supposedly lifeless corpse sprung back to life and reached a hand out, clamping a hand around the knight's throat.

"CAPTAIN!" Phoenix cried out and rushed forward, his sword already unsheathed. Several other knights followed behind him.

Mia had genuine fear in her eyes as Zak's glowing red orbs stared into her soul. She had no time to react before Zak cast a lightning spell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mia's bloodcurdling scream echoed through the throne room as electricity coursed through her body. Phoenix ran with all the energy he could muster and swung his blade down at Zak's arm, cutting through the appendage like butter.

Zak and Mia both fell to the ground. The other knights surrounded Zak, readying themselves for battle should he rise again. Phoenix, however, dropped his sword and rushed to Mia's side.

"Captain! Speak to me! Are you alright!? Speak, say something!" Phoenix pleaded as he cradled his mentor in his arms.

"W-Wright." Mia choked out weakly.

"Captain! You're gonna be alright. I'm sure healers are on their way right now!" Phoenix assured the woman.

"N-No. T-This is… The end… f-for me, Wright."

"Don't say that! You can't die!"

"I-I have no… Choice. I… I have no more… Strength." Mia's eyes were slowly drifting closed.

"I won't let you die!" Phoenix quickly looked around at his compatriots. "Quick! Does anyone have a healing potion? I need one, now!"

"W-Wright." Mia said once more, catching the man's attention. "Please… Stop. A knight… A knight faces death… With honor."

"C-Captain." Phoenix could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"N-Not… Captain. Y-y-you… Are the… Captain. Now."

"Mia, no. I-I can't! I'm not ready!"

Mia's eyes finally closed, and with her final breath, she said one last thing. "Yes… You… Are."

Phoenix stared at his mentor and friend in utter shock. _No, this can't be happening!_ "Mia! Mia, wake up! Please Mia!"

The other knights stared on sadly; moments ago ascertained that Zak Gramarye was no more. Even Edgeworth felt a pang of sadness for this warrior weeping over his mentor's body.

A few minutes passed before Phoenix gently laid the woman back on the ground and stood to face the knights. "Men… Captain Mia Fey has passed. But with her last breath… She appointed me Captain of the Royal Guard." He looked over the men, expecting one person or another to raise an objection to this. No one did. "Though it cannot be made official until a ruling King makes it so, I will lead you until that decision is made. My first order as Captain; Fan out and search for any survivors!"

The knights all nodded and spread across the room, looking for any signs of life. Phoenix joined in, wandering to the far end of the room and looking at the bodies of the fallen knights. He recognized some of them. Each and every one was a good man who would have fought to their last breath to defend the great Kingdom of Japanafornia. Phoenix finally noticed a person who seemed out of placed. A young girl garbed in black. He knelt down and removed his gauntlet, pressing two fingers to the girl's neck, check for signs of life. He found one, but it was weak. "I found one! I need a healer, immediately!"

At that moment, the healers finally rushed in, one running to Phoenix's side and immediately beginning to cast a healing spell on the girl. Within moments, the girl's eyes fluttered open and she looked directly at Phoenix.

"W-Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Phoenix. Don't worry, I'm here to help you."

The girl's eyes, however, began to close again. Before she fell back into unconsciousness, she said one final word. "D-Daddy."

* * *

Septer 11  
Carthos, Market

News had spread quickly of the death of King Ayu'ul. The entire Kingdom was in a state of mourning for the late King. However, one woman, although still troubled by His Majesty's passing, was in greater despair.

This woman was Maya Fey. She was the sister of Captain Mia Fey, and at 18, she was a powerful user of dark magic. Though the usage of dark magic was not heavily practiced, it was not taboo to do so. Some would look at its users with fear, thinking them witches who speak to demons. But this was not so. Dark magic's roots dabbled in the destructive side of nature. Other forms of magic touched upon it, but never delved deep into the true destructive force of magic. Only those with a strong mind could wield dark magic safely. And though Maya was inexperienced, she held more power in herself than any other mage.

"That will be 10 gold, miss." The market vendor said.

Maya counted out the gold and handed it to the merchant. "Here you are."

"Thank you. You have a nice day miss, and may the Gods watch over you."

"And also over you." Maya replied in the customary fashion. Though, she wished for the Gods to watch over only one person right now.

Her sister.

Since the day the king died, she had heard nothing of her sister, and it was beginning to worry her. She had expected to hear from someone within a few days. But nearly a week had passed and no word. She tried to justify this, telling herself that with the death of the King, all the Royal knights were busy with other more important duties. And besides, the death of the Captain of the Royal Guard would have been nearly as big as the death of the king, right?

"Mystic Maya!" A voice called out behind Maya. The raven haired woman turned around to see her young cousin, Pearl Fey running towards her.

"Oh, Pearly. It's good to see you. What do you need?" Maya asked, a smile plastered on her face.

Pearl finally reached the woman and returned her forced smile with a genuine one. "I just wanted to accompany you. You're going home now, right?"

Maya couldn't help but giggle at the little girl. "Yes, I am. I was just about to go cook some dinner. Would you like to help me?"

Before Pearl could reply, another voice cut into their conversation. "I'm afraid she is much too busy, Mystic Maya."

Both girls turned around to see Maya's aunt and Pearl's mother, Morgan Fey, garbed in her trademark black robes.

"B-but mommy, I finished all my training today. Can't I please go with Mystic Maya." Peal pleaded.

Morgan simply shook her head. "No, I am sorry, Pearl. We've much we must do at our own home." She grabbed her daughter's hand and looked at Maya, an almost angry look on her face. "Good day to you, Mystic Maya." With that, the mother and daughter walked away.

Maya sighed as she stepped forward on the cobblestone road, continuing to her home. The trip took nearly 10 minutes, but she finally reached her door. Just as she was about to open it and step inside, someone called out to her.

"Miss! Hold on just a moment, miss!"

Maya froze in her tracks and turned around to see a man in a set of silver Royal Guard armor rushing toward her.

She breathed a quick sigh of relief. Surely her sister had sent this man to assure her of her safety.

"What is it, sir knight?" She asked as the man reached her.

The man quickly saluted Maya before speaking. "I was sent by the Captain to deliver something to you." He said as he dug into his massive bag of supplies strapped to his back.

"Deliver something? Whatever would my sister be sending me at such a time?"

The knight finally pulled something wrapped in cloth out of his pack. "That's just it, miss. I come baring news not from Captain Fey, but from Captain Wright." He held the object out to her. "I'm sorry."

The purple clad mage looked at the object for a moment. Surely this wasn't what she thought it was. She quickly took it from the knight, unravelling the cloth to see what lay beneath.

She immediately wished she hadn't.

She fell to the ground on her knees, cradling her sister's sword.

"No… No, this can't be! She can't be dead!" Maya cried out, not caring how loud she was being.

"I'm sorry miss, but it's true. Captain Mia Fey was slain by the same assailant who took the life of King Ayu'ul. She is to put to rest in two days' time. I was sent to take you to the capitol. I realize this is a lot to take in. So please take your time."

"A lot to take in!? Are you kidding!?" Maya suddenly screamed at the knight. "My sister is dead! She was all I had left in this world, and now she's gone!"

"Miss, I –"

"Just go away!" The girl screamed, her voice growing louder still.

"Miss, please…" The knight placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

'DON'T TOUCH ME!" The mage screamed at the top of her lungs, and suddenly, the knight was thrown backwards into a nearby building. Maya sat there on her knees, weeping and breathing heavily as a dark aura surrounded her. "Sis… Sis… Sis…" Suddenly, she raised the sword into the air. "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" With one mighty thrust, she plunged the blade deep into the ground, sending out shockwaves of purple energy.

The citizens of the city saw this and began to panic. They'd always feared this girl's powers, as she was not in full control of them, but now it seemed she had lost control entirely. The town guard began quickly trying to evacuate the city as Maya channed more of her power into the ground through the sword. With each pulse of her power, the aura surrounding her grew darker, and the fissures being created by the shockwaves from the blade grew larger.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" With one final pulse of her immense powers, one massive shockwave spread across the entire city, destroying everything in its path. Maya continued to scream as her powers were pushed to their absolute limit. Finally, she released her hold on the blade and fell to the ground, unconscious.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**_WARNING!  
GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!_**

 _thepudz_ : Aaand here's my chapter guys! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you have a lot of fun reading it. You may notice that my partner called me a 'Violent Little Freak' the last chapter... You'll all find out why he calls me that in this chapter.

 _Yanmegaman_ : In this chapter, the part of Apollo Justice will be played by Leonardo DiCaprio! Haha, but seriously, my cohort admitted to me that a certain part of this chapter was inspired by a scene from the Revenant. So take from that what you will. Anywhore, I hope you guys enjoy his first chapter, as I can assure you, he poured his soul into it!

* * *

 **TERMINOLOGY NOTES:**

 **Manster:** Any person living under the rule of the King.

 **First Moon:** The fifth month.

* * *

Septer 11  
Carthos

Fifteen year old Athena Cykes sat by the gate of Carthos, waiting for her mother, Metis, to come back from her hunting trip. Athena grabbed the dirt off the ground, watching it breeze from her hand into the wind. Her mother had left with a bow and a quiver of arrows around two hours ago, as she did most days to get a good, meaty meal. The Cykes family couldn't afford the gold necessary to purchase a meal, so Metis had to find a kill it herself.

Athena was a mostly quiet teen. She talked when she needed to, helped out her mother a lot and she was generally liked by the community of Carthos. She was hoping that one day she could practise the magic that her mother uses. Light magic. The magic that ran through the Cykes family was mainly used for passive things, which was the complete opposite of dark magic. Athena seemed to also gain a special ability with her Cykes blood.

She had the ability to read what she called ' _Life force'_. She could _hear_ people's life inside of them; it usually made this very odd _Ba-Dump_ sound that Athena couldn't quite recognize. It changed whenever people's emotions did, but Athena didn't really know how to fully use it yet.

Athena turned around to look at her home town of Carthos. Recently there had been some distress ever since some sort of explosion occurred in Luthan, at Castle Attornia, where the king lived. The explosion ended a lot of lives, but most importantly, it _killed the King._ This set the village into a stage of mourning, at least until they found a new King. Ayu'ul didn't have any children, therefore he had no heir to the throne.

Athena also spotted someone at one of the markets. _That_ girl. Maya Fey. A powerful dark magic user, and a girl Athena didn't really care about, but she knew she didn't trust. Athena stared at Maya for a bit, before the other girl noticed her stare. Athena quickly turned away when Maya spotted her, praying to the Gods that Maya didn't notice her stare.

That's when Athena spotted Metis in the distance, emerging from the forest. A smile beamed on her face as she thanked Gods that Metis was safe for another day. The guards allowed her in, recognizing her. Behind Metis suddenly emerged a man in a silver set of Royal Guard armor. The man jogged past Athena and Metis, obviously hoping to meet someone. Athena didn't worry about it too much, instead focusing on her mother who approached her.

"I've got three rabbits, as well as the meat of a three-headed deer," Metis smiled, the contents she described being inside her hunting satchel. Athena could smell the blood and meat of each animal, but once those animals were cooked, they were delicious. "That's enough to last us for about two to three days."

"That's great, mother!" Athena beamed as she walked alongside Metis back to their home. It wasn't really a good home, but it had a roof, a stove and an alchemy lab for making potions, something Metis was very good at, and something Athena was learning to do. Athena did learn the previous day that combing the eye of a troll with the blood of a fire spider did _not_ result in a potion, but instead a smelly, gooey, green glob of mess that was _horrible_ to taste and in fact made her sick immediately.

"Did you run into anything bad out there?" Athena asked. Metis shrugged.

"Same old. Giant spiders, some wolves. Nothing much that I couldn't fend off, but unfortunately, the wolves got away. We both know how bad spider tastes, so we're not having that," Metis said, causing Athena to shudder at the memories of the time she was young. Metis was using spider blood to create magical potions to increase the speed of a human, but Athena was a _little_ thirsty, and she decided to drink the blood. She certainly didn't expect to be out on her messy bed for the next week, feeling more pain to her stomach than she ever had in her entire life.

"I _may_ have seen a Phoenix, though. One of those big, flaming birds. Pretty rare around these parts, and if I did see it, it ran away immediately," Metis said. Athena laughed, shaking her head.

"Mother, you _know_ Phoenix's are extinct," Athena reminded her.

"Ah, ah. I don't think they're extinct, they're just becoming hard to find," Metis smirked. Athena smiled, finally keeping quiet. Her house wasn't that far, and when she reached it, Metis opened the door to step in. Athena was about to follow, but she stopped in her tracks. She looked ahead, up the cobblestone road to see Maya standing outside her house, talking to that Royal Guard that Athena saw run in earlier.

The guard handed Maya something, and Athena heard that familiar life force when someone is feeling sadness. "Athena, come in! I can't cook this by myself!" Metis called from the inside.

"Just a minute, mother!" Athena called back, watching Maya stare at the object in her hands. Athena suddenly saw Maya _fall to her knees_ , and she heard that force of pain. Athena couldn't take her eyes away from this dark magic user. She heard her screaming, but the words were not loud enough to pick up. Athena _finally_ heard some words after a while.

"Just go away!" The girl screamed. Athena wondered what in the name of the _Gods_ was happening. What had caused this girl to become so upset? The knight placed a hand on Maya's shoulder, obviously trying to comfort her.

" _DON'T TOUCH ME!_ " Maya screamed, and Athena watched as the knight _flew back_ , smashing into the building behind him. Athena slightly gasped, her eyes widening.

"What was that?" Metis asked as she walked over to Athena. The orange haired girl watched as Maya suddenly built up a dark aura around her. ' _Has… Has she lost it? Oh no…_ '

Athena then heard a _terrifying_ scream of " _SIS!_ " That echoed across the town, before suddenly, Maya raised the object in her hands in the air. Athena realized it was a sword, but she didn't have time to react as Maya drove the sword into the ground, sending out the first of _many_ shockwaves of purple energy.

Athena shot back at the first shockwave, and she hit the ground back first, feeling her breath cut. "Athena!" Metis cried, running out of the house to check on Athena. Another shockwave burst out, and it seemed that people who were at a distance were not getting affected by it. Metis formed a golden, light magic shield with her hands, blocking the dark magic shockwaves. They were getting stronger, and the purple aura around Maya was growing.

"By the Gods," Metis said. She suddenly grabbed Athena's arm dragging her towards the gate of the town to get to safety. "We need to go, _now!_ "

Metis was dragging Athena as fast as she could, but the gate was _so far away_. Plus, the citizens of Carthos were clogging the exit, making it difficult for the Cykes to get out. Metis knew about dark magic shockwaves. They built up, and up, and up… Until they destroyed _everything._ Metis knew she wasn't going to get out, but that shockwave was going to kill _everything._

There was a silence for a bit, and Metis knew that meant the big shockwave was coming. With what she knew could be the last seconds of her life, Metis knelt down, hugging and covering Athena to protect her from the blast. Metis focused all her body to form a light shield around them, and that's when a noise louder than anything sounded, and a massive shockwave burst through the city. Buildings were destroyed, people were being blasted by dark magic and killed instantly.

The shockwave broke through the light shield, and Athena felt herself shoot back. Her back suddenly hit the gate of Carthos, and she dropped to the ground stomach first, falling unconscious.

* * *

Athena finally felt her eyelids raise, her eyes feeling heavy and tired. Her legs were numb, and her stomach was more painful than when she drank the spider blood. Athena pressed her finger against a painful spot on her forehead, and she felt a cut there, blood covering it. Athena looked around to see purple energy roaming around. Smoke formed from buildings, and about every single person in Athena's sight was _dead._

Athena felt like she was going to scream, but her throat was way too painful for that. Athena raised herself up, staggering a few steps on her numb legs. Through her blurry vision, she could see two other people standing and walking. Athena's vison cleared up, and she noticed that these two people were Morgan and Pearl Fey. They were the only survivors in this barrage of death that surrounded the girl.

"Sh-she's alive, mom!" The young girl cried. "Someone's alive!"

Athena blocked out the words, instead searching for someone _very_ different.

Her mother.

Metis couldn't be too far away, plus, that light shield would've taken most of the blow. She had to be alive, surely. Athena looked around the destruction of the village, looking for her.

"Mom?!" Athena called out, but she was met with silence. Athena heard a running of horses behind her, and she turned around to see horses of the Royal Guard running through the village. They must've heard the explosion and immediately set off for here.

"Three survivors so far. Two children and one adult," A knight called out. Athena watched the knight's horses spread out, searching for more survivors. Athena looked around a bit more, ignoring absolutely everything until she found Metis.

That's when Athena spotted her.

Her long brown hair… It was so familiar. Athena wasn't happy though. Her expression completely dropped. _Everything_ dropped. Metis was lying still on the ground, not moving at all. Athena walked over to her, but no life force was coming from her. Athena fell to her knees, her eyes wide with horror as she crawled over to Metis. She was facing up, her eyes closed. She wasn't breathing or doing anything.

"Mom?" Athena asked, placing both hands on Metis' chest. "Mom?"

Athena didn't believe it. This wasn't real, she was going to wake up and hug her. She was going to tell Athena everything was alright. Metis would even heal her wounds, just like she always did when Athena was hurt…

"Wake up, mom," Athena choked, tears finally forming in her eyes. "You're supposed to wake up, mom."

Athena felt her lips wobbling, and tears were streaking down her cheek. "Mom… I'm hurt… Use your healing magic, like you always did…"

Athena felt her head drop into Metis' chest, sobs escaping her lips. "You're supposed to wake up, mom… Please… Don't leave me… You promised you'd never leave me, mom…"

The orange haired girl's tears soaked into Metis' chest, and Athena sniffled. She grabbed Metis' arm, wrapping it over herself so she could feel like Metis was hugging her. "Tell me everything is alright, mom… Please…"

Athena choked out more sobs and howls, finally letting herself go. "You can't tell me any of these things, can you? It's like you said, mom…"

Athena sniffled, rocking even more in Metis' arms. "Dead people… Can't talk…"

Athena howled into her mother's chest, hugging her body tightly. She had lost her mother. The only thing in the world that mattered to her was _gone_. Never to come back. No spell or magic or anything can resurrect a dead person. Metis was gone…

"Mom…" Athena kept choking out that one word, the tears not seeming to stop. She couldn't stop her emotions from flooding, and she had never felt more alone in her entire life.

Metis Cykes, her mother, was _dead._

* * *

Septer 11, 1st year of the rule of His Majesty  
Luthan, Blackquill's home

Athena shot up out of her bed, panting for breath. Panic ran through her veins, and she sucked down deep breaths. ' _It's been exactly one year since mom's death… And I still have those nightmares… Gods… I miss you, mom._ '

Athena noticed it was daylight out, and she cursed herself for sleeping in. She quickly dressed herself in her average clothes. They weren't very good, basic civilian clothes that anyone got, but it was good enough. The sixteen year old woman had spent the last year in Luthan under the care of Simon Blackquill, a Royal Guard knight who decided to care for her after she had nowhere to go. Athena appreciated the man's generosity, but he was never really home. Always out on some task.

Simon was home today, though. He had told Athena to go to the archery range to practise her bow skills. Athena was still deciding whether to become a swordswoman or an archer. She did well in both for her age, but she had to admit, using a sword was _much more fun_. She didn't plan to join the Royal Guard or anything. She hadn't really planned out her future all that much, but she knew she was _not_ going to be one of those typical ladies who cooked and cleaned for their man.

Not that Blackquill was even a love interest to Athena. He was much older, and she saw him as more of an older brother. The two had never considered romance, nor did they ever plan to. Athena grabbed her bow, which she had crafted herself after many months of training. It was beautiful, and it suited her perfectly. Athena also grabbed her quiver of arrows, and she walked out the door of her house, going over to the range.

She walked through the streets of Luthan, watching children play on the roads and the adults do civil work. The guards patrolled around the area, watching for any signs of criminal activity. Watch towers were set up on the edges of Luthan, watching for any Thalmun intruders. The citizens didn't feel caged in, but they felt safe, and there hadn't been a major Thalmun attack in years.

Athena reached the range, and Blackquill obviously had been waiting for a long time. "Late, Cykes. You know I don't get much opportunity's to train you."

"I'm aware, Simon, and I apologize. It's just…" Athena trailed off, but Simon knew _exactly_ what the problem was.

"It's been one year since your mother has passed," Simon finished her sentence. Athena nodded, refusing to look up. She could remember a year ago, when they had first captured Maya. The girl had managed to escape the grasp of the Royal Guard, and had not been seen since. Athena hadn't seen Maya since, she had even forgotten what she looked like, but Athena knew she would _kill her,_ the first chance she got.

"I am truly sorry, Cykes. I shall pay my respects after this session," Simon said, actual sympathy in his voice. Something Athena doesn't hear all that much. She nodded, and Athena took place at the range. A target of rings was down the range, and Athena grabbed her bow, waiting for Simon's instructions.

"Nock," Simon said, and Athena grabbed an arrow from her quiver, placing it on the bow.

"Draw," Simon ordered, crossing his arms as he looked at Athena while she drew the arrow, aiming at the target. She held the arrow beautifully, and Simon saw no problems in her stance. He smirked, looking at the target to see how she'd hit.

"Loose," He said, and Athena let go, sending the arrow flying. It directly hit the middle of the target, shaking as it did so. Simon was genuinely impressed as Athena lowered her bow, looking at the man for feedback. Simon looked over to Athena, nodding.

"Perfect. Your stance was right and you did everything I've trained you to do," Simon complimented. Athena appreciated the kindness, although she tried to hide the smirk from Simon. Athena knew she had to ask _the_ question now, and maybe this time Simon might actually approve.

"Simon… You think _I_ could go hunting this time?" Athena asked. Simon's expression dropped, and Athena swore his eyes lighted white as he made a death stare to the woman. Athena gulped, but she kept pushing. "Please, Simon, it won't be that long. I'll be back before you know it, and I'll have something good. I swear to you."

Simon closed his eyes, intensely thinking, his jaw clenched. Athena's stomach felt tight as he thought, praying to the Gods he said yes. Simon sighed, before opening his eyes finally. "Okay, Cykes. I will allow you. But if you get hurt in any way, you know what happens."

Athena sighed with relief, smiling before wrapping her arms around Blackquill. "Thank you so much! I swear I'll have something good to cook!"

"I'm sure you will, Cykes. Do you have all your arrows?" Simon asked, to which Athena nodded. Simon indicated for her to follow him, and they went to one of the edges of the city. Simon talked to one of the archer's on watch that Athena was out hunting, and a search be ordered if she wasn't back in one hour. The archer nodded, before going back to his watch. Athena's bow string was wrapped around the front of her, and she carried her quiver on her back.

"See you soon, Simon!" Athena called out as she jogged into the La'ael forest, a forest most hunters of Luthan recommend, and the one Simon goes to all the time. There was barely any Thalmun in those forests, and even if there were one to creep on you, you'd hear them. Other Mansters were always found in the forest as well, so that was a bit of help. Athena entered the forest, and she crept around, listening for any signs of noise.

Athena didn't find anything for the first fifteen minutes, but she heard some crunching of light footsteps after a while. Athena found out it was a deer. Not three-headed, unfortunately, but a deer's a deer. Athena grabbed her bow, pulling an arrow from her quiver and setting aim for the deer. She held her breath, steadying her shot, about the hit the deer square in the heart.

Before she released, the deer heard something and panicked, setting off for Gods know where. Athena growled with frustration, but she set off towards the noise that scared the deer. The noise was moving, so it was an animal. Hopefully. Athena followed the rustling in the thick, green bushes, hoping that whatever she was following was not only _animal_ , but also _edible_. Otherwise, she just walked about half of La'ael for nothing.

Athena finally saw a massive gap in the bushes, and the rustling stopped. Athena finally got to see what she was following.

Cubs. Little bears.

It would be good for one night, and Athena hasn't even killed anything yet. She did _not_ want to return empty-handed and force Simon into hunting, as always. Athena grabbed an arrow, drawing it back on the bow and aiming at one of the little cubs. She let go of the string, and the arrow hit the cub straight in the neck. The other cubs ran off, but the killed cub was dead immediately, blood draining from its neck.

Athena knelt down to the cub, pulling the arrow out of its neck. Athena smirked at her first kill, proud of the how accurate the shot was.

Then she realized something.

' _The cubs were alone,_ ' Athena thought. She completely froze at the next thought.

' _Don't cubs usually travel… With their mother?_ '

That's when Athena heard the bush moving behind her, and she also heard the growling of a bear. Athena turned her head to see in the bushes a _massive, black bear, running directly at her_. Athena grabbed an arrow, but she was too late as the bear charged straight into her, causing her to knock into the tree behind her.

The bear wasted no time in biting at Athena, thankfully only catching her clothes but the animal's sharp teeth scratched at her skin as well. Athena drove the arrow in her hand at the bear's neck, but it proved to be ineffective, only angering the already pissed bear more.

The animal suddenly snarled a nasty bite at Athena's waist, and the bear rolled Athena onto her stomach, before suddenly shaking the sixteen year old violently, causing the bear's sharp teeth to bite at more of the skin of Athena's waist. Athena started to play dead as she was being shaking side to side, and the bear finally stopped trying to _slaughter_ her, and instead started sniffing the fresh blood oozing from the bite marks on her hip.

Athena was trying to hold her breath, shuddering as the bear sniffed up to her face, the animal's disgusting, hot breath spreading onto Athena's face. Athena saw her blood on the bear's mouth, and it terrified her to all hell.

That's when the bear placed its paw on Athena's head, causing her to tense up in pain. The bear then pushed its paw against Athena's head, and the sixteen year old felt like her head was going to crush under the weight any second. She started screaming in pain, and she immediately cursed herself. Now the bear was _really_ going to kill her.

She was proven wrong, though. Athena heard someone whistle in the distance, before Athena heard an arrow fly into the bear's side. The heavy paw of the animal finally got off Athena's head, but Athena felt as if she couldn't move. She could see whoever just shot at the bear, though. It was a man, he looked in his late teens, and he had hair shaped in the most _peculiar_ way. It had two spikes, and Athena had never seen hair like that. This man, whoever he was, just saved Athena's life.

This man was Apollo Justice, and he may have just signed his own death trying to save Athena.

The bear was still alive and well.

This man grabbed another arrow, but the bear had already pounced at him, similar to what the animal did with Athena. This time, though, the bear went _all out._ The bear started to bite at Apollo's arm first, already hurting as the sharp teeth scratched against the skin, causing fresh cuts and bleeding to ooze down Apollo's arm. He swung his right hand out to punch the bear, but it did nothing. Athena couldn't watch this bear _murder_ this man, but she couldn't even get up yet. Her hip prevented her from doing so.

The bear snapped its jaws at Apollo's leg, its sharp teeth digging into Apollo's leg, causing the man scream in pain. The bear rolled Apollo onto his stomach, and the bear bit Apollo's back, shaking him like it did with Athena. Suddenly, the bear started clawing at Apollo's back. The claws were sharp, and Apollo felt the skin in his back separate wherever the claws ran down. The bear drove its claws down Apollo's back around eight times, each time leaving more deep scars. Then, the bear snapped its teeth straight onto one of the claw marks, and as Apollo felt the teeth drive into his muscle through the already separated skin, he screamed in pain. This rescue had gone _horribly_ wrong.

The bear snapped its teeth at Apollo's foot, digging into the heel, before shaking it violently. Apollo felt his foot dislocate, but it didn't hurt as much as the scars on his back. Apollo tried to punch the bear behind him, sending his right fist swinging behind his back. He immediately regretted that decision as the bear snapped its jaws straight onto Apollo's wrist, before scratching at his arms multiple times before Apollo could draw his arm away from the animal.

The bear suddenly bit at Apollo's shoulder, but this time, the teeth went deep. The bear's head shot back and he ripped out Apollo's shoulder, his teeth taking away the skin and muscle, exposing the bone of Apollo's shoulder, causing the man to render silent due to the amount of pain. The bear finally went still, as did Apollo, who was on the verge of death. The bear sniffed at Apollo, and wanting to seem like some sort of bastard, the bear _licked_ at Apollo's shoulder bone, causing the man to grit his teeth in pain. Finally the bear gave up; walking away from Apollo's completely mauled body.

There was silence, but Athena could still hear life force from this man. Athena put her hands on the dirt below her, slowly trying to raise herself. This man was losing blood at a rapid rate, and Athena could hear his life force getting weaker. She crawled over to the man, and was completely disgusted by the injuries.

This man's back was covered in deep scratch marks, and she saw the muscle at each mark. Blood completely covered his back, some of the blood mixed with the dirt of the forest. Athena needed to something to save this man's life. She _can_ do something, but she wasn't sure if it would work.

Healing magic.

Athena was still inexperienced, and she wasn't sure if this would work, but she started casting it anyway, her hands glowing yellow. The wounds didn't close as she thought, but Athena did see the blood on this man's back dry out, before there was nothing but scars and bite marks on his back. Of course it was still bad, but he wasn't losing blood anymore, and that could keep him alive.

"Apollo?! Where are you?!" A voice cried out in the distance. Athena turned her head to the voice, and she knew it was a sign of help.

"H-help! There's… We need healers! Anything! This man is going to die!" Athena cried out.

"W-what?!" The same responded, and then a man emerged from the bushes. This man had large, messy black hair and a clean face. He noticed the injured man, and his eyes widened in shock.

"A-Apollo!" The man cried, kneeling down to him. "Apollo, it's your friend, Clay! Look at me!"

"He's not dead yet!" Athena yelled. "I can barely move, so if you want to save this man, get to Luthan and get some Godsdamn help! I'll try and keep him alive until then!"

Clay was speechless, his lips shaking, but he nodded hesitantly before running for Luthan. Athena continued casting healing magic, but she wasn't sure if it was doing anything. Athena noticed the man's eyes twitching, and he finally awoke. He looked straight into Athena's eyes, before gritting his teeth in pain.

"Don't move! Don't think about it or anything. You'll be fine," Athena said soothingly, trying to calm the man down. "What's your name?"

The man gritted his teeth in pain, but perhaps taking his mind off it might help. "A-A…. Apollo…"

"Apollo, huh? I'm Athena," Athena said. Apollo nodded, but he tensed up more in pain. Athena realized that Apollo was just hurting regularly, so she just knelt by him for about five minutes or so.

Athena heard the bushes rustling, and she saw Clay leading two healers, as well as some knights who came to pick Apollo up. The healer's casted magic much better than Athena's, and knights started to carry Apollo to Luthan. A healer used a quick spell on Athena for her hip, and she could finally move again. Athena ran with the rest of the people to Luthan.

They reached the town, and a bunch of people had gathered on the edge to see what was going down. One of those people was Simon Blackquill, and he rushed over to Athena.

"Cykes, what in the name of-"

"Bear attack. I'm fine now, but that man, Apollo, got seriously hurt. I need to make sure-"

"Cykes, I know you were injured, too. Just because a healer fixed those wounds doesn't mean you're immediately well. You need some rest," Simon said.

"But, Apollo, he needs-"

"Apollo doesn't matter right now!"

" _Yes he does!_ " Athena cried out. Simon went silent at Athena's sudden outburst, and the orange hair girl wondered why she just did what she did. She had barely known the man, but she already cared immensely for his wellbeing.

"C'mon. You can visit Apollo tomorrow, but right now, you'll get those wounds back if you move too much."

* * *

Septer 12  
Luthan, Blackquill's home

Athena sat alone in her room, the darkness outside flooding in with only the moon to illuminate light into her eyes. She had stayed up all night, every waking second worrying about Apollo. _Why?_ Why did she care about this man so much already, what importance was he to her? She had never seen him in her life.

Athena knew where they kept injured people. It isn't that far from here, and if Simon didn't hear, she could go check on Apollo. She couldn't care less, and she got up out of her bed, walking to the door of the house. The floor creaked, but Simon didn't wake, and Athena successfully escaped her house.

Using what little magic she knew, Athena started a light with her hand, walking in the dark the house where Apollo would be. He'd be by himself now, under the coat of healing magic, slowly restoring his body. The medic's would've stitched his scars back together, and they would've had to use excessive magic for his shoulder as well as some medical equipment.

Athena stepped into the medical house, spotting Apollo lying on his side facing the door. His eyes rose as Athena opened the door and he finally could move enough to look at Athena. Her magic light lit up the room, and Apollo finally got a good look at her face.

She was _stunning._ Long orange hair, a surprisingly clean and cute face with the bluest eyes Apollo had ever seen. "Y-you're… You're beautiful…"

Apollo didn't mean to say that out loud, but he saw Athena shoot back, before a wave of red overtook her face. She actually found herself smiling, and she grabbed a chair, sitting in it next to Apollo.

"How have you been? I'm guessing it still hurts," Athena said.

"It's getting better, but I can barely move. They say I should be fine in about two to three days, but I'll probably need to stay longer… My shoulder is killing me," Apollo grunted.

"I would imagine so… Thank you for saving my life, by the way," Athena smiled. "And… Sorry I nearly got you killed."

"Wasn't your fault the bear attacked me. You saved my life too, I hear. Stopped the bleeding. So, guess we're even," Apollo laughed. Athena smiled, looking down at the floor.

"What were you doing in La'ael? Hunting?" Athena asked.

"Bounties," Apollo replied.

"Bounties?"

"There's a pin board in Luthan that has some tasks that some people wish for other people to do. Most involve finding plants or other such things, but sometimes you get a bounty on a giant or a mammoth. If you're lucky, you'll get some Thalmun. My friend, Clay, and I take those bounties. It's how we get gold. We were actually hunting for someone Thalmun when I came across you. His name was Simon Keyes, a professional Thalmun assassin who was targeting La'ael. I'm surprised you were out there, to be honest. No one was going in that forest with Keyes around," Apollo explained.

"Didn't know about that… So Keyes is still out there?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, but we'll take him down. I was looking around for him when I spotted you, and I couldn't let someone who was a Manster die," Apollo said. Athena smiled again.

"Again, I can't thank you enough for that," Athena said.

"You know, your name, Athena… It reminds me of something," Apollo said.

"Probably the fact I was one of the three survivors of the destruction of Carthos," Athena reminded. Apollo's eyes widened in shock.

"You're one of the three? I can't imagine what it was like for you," Apollo said sadly. Athena looked down at the floor, sadness in her eyes.

"I lost my mom that day…" She sighed.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Apollo said. Athena looked the floor a bit more, before raising her eyes to meet with Apollo's again.

"Do you have any parents?" Athena asked. Apollo shook his head.

"They were bounty hunters as well. They both got killed by Thalmun while on a task when I was four, so I lived with Clay my whole life. I swore to myself that I would kill every last Thalmun bastard," Apollo growled. "I still tell myself that every day."

"The Royal Guard are eradicating them, I hear. They'll be gone one day, and Manster's will rule the land once again, just like they did years ago," Athena said. Apollo smirked at this news.

"Do you have any skills with combat?" Apollo asked.

"Good with a bow, as well as a sword. Although, after today, I'd say I prefer sword. I would've killed that bear unharmed if I had one, and… You'd still be okay," Athena said sadly.

"I'm good with a bow myself… Tell me, what do you plan to do with your future?" Apollo asked. Athena gazed off into the distance.

"I'm… Not really sure," Athena said.

"Well, I've got an offer then. You could go hunting with Clay and me. I'm good with a bow and you could be our swordswoman along with Clay," Apollo offered.

"You're… Offering me to fight with you on tasks?" Athena asked, to which Apollo nodded. "I… Well, I've got nothing else earning me gold. I accept."

"That's great. We'll get you set on our first bounty… Once I get out of here," Apollo grunted. "Y'know, I think we'll make a great team, Athena."

Athena looked at Apollo's hand, before placing both of her of soft, warm hands on his rough, hurt one. She rubbed a thumb over his palm, before smiling at him. "I think so too, Apollo."

* * *

8th day of the First Moon, 3rd Year of the rule of His Majesty  
Fields of Blood and Iron

Athena crouched atop a hill, Clay on one side of her and Apollo on the other. The team of three watched the field below. It was a field controlled by Thalmun, but a recent Manster attack weakened their numbers. There was only about half a dozen left on this territory.

The group's task was to eradicate the remaining Thalmun and take back the land for the Mansters. It had been two years since Athena joined this team, and she enjoyed every single task they had been on.

"I'll take down the archer first," Apollo whispered. "Once he's down, you two push them. I'll provide supporting fire, but I trust you two to take them out."

"No problem. We'll come running when the first arrow hits," Athena said as she started to walk down the hill. The Thalmun didn't notice them yet, and Athena and Clay stood ready for the charge. They heard the sound of Apollo releasing an arrow, and as planned, it ran straight into the chest of the archer, killing him.

Clay and Athena charged at the Thalmun, drawing their weapons. The Thalmun were taken surprise by the attack, and didn't have much time to draw their weapons. Athena had already driven her sword through the chest of one Thalmun, and Clay had swung his sword into another Thalmun's stomach. Three more left. Another arrow was released, driving through the next of one of the Thalmun. Athena swiped her leg out, hooking her foot around the ankle of a Thalmun bandit and tripping him. The bandit hit the ground back first, and Athena drove her sword through his chest.

Clay dealt with the last Thalmun. He blocked a swipe of the bandits sword, and parried another swing, causing the bandit to spin. With the Thalmun's back facing Clay, the bounty hunter drove his sword through the bandit's back, the end of it poking out the bandit's stomach.

"That's all of them!" Athena called out. "We better head back for Luthan and tell the good news."

Clay sheathed his sword, congratulating Athena. The eighteen year old walked alongside Clay, eventually reaching Apollo.

"That was easier than I expected. Thought they'd actually put up a bit more of a fight," Athena scoffed.

"Thalmun are getting weaker. His Majesty is not holding back on this attack, he wants every single one of them gone," Apollo said.

"I've always wondered why the King has never revealed his name. He's only referred to as 'His Majesty'. Why?" Clay asked.

"Guy doesn't like to reveal his name, I guess. He's the best and toughest kind we've ever had, so I won't exactly complain," Apollo shrugged. The group eventually reached Luthan, the citizens still roaming around with their daily tasks. It was nearly sundown, and the sky glowed orange as the boiling hot weather reflected on most people.

"We've taken out the Thalmun of the Fields of Blood and Iron! Send out a team to reclaim it!" Athena called out to the watchtowers on the edge of Luthan.

"A fine job," One of the archers' called. "The Thalmun have lost another bit of territory. If we keep going like this, they'll be gone in no time."

"Won't that be a grand day? Well, Simon's probably worried about me, so I should get back home. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Athena said. The two men waved goodbye to her, but as Athena watched them, she saw something behind them. The bushes in La'ael… They were moving. ' _An animal?_ '

It wasn't an animal as Athena hoped, but instead an arrow flew from the bushes, hitting an archer in one of the watchtowers. " _For the Thalmun!_ " A voice suddenly cried, and a group of Thalmun knights emerged from the bushes, charging at the city of the Luthan.

"Oh Gods, Take them out!" Apollo cried, and Clay drew his sword, as well as Athena. Arrows flew from the watchtowers, hitting most of the charging Thalmun. Clay wasted no time striking down any who got past the sights of the watchtower. Athena helped him out, and in less than three minutes, the archers of Luthan, as well as Clay and Apollo, had taken down all the Thalmun.

"What in the Gods name was that?! How did they find us?" Apollo yelled.

"They're gone now. We'll keep watch for the rest of the night. Thank Gods no one died… We've got one man hit the shoulder by an arrow, but that's it," One of the archer's said.

Athena looked at Clay to see if he was alright, and he nodded, putting his sword away. "We should go report this to His Majesty. The Thalmun haven't attacked Luthan in years."

Athena nodded, but that's when she saw something behind Clay. She was about to warn him, but she couldn't react as a Thalmun bandit suddenly appeared behind Clay. He had used cloaking, and had got behind Clay. Suddenly, the Thalmun grabbed Clay's shoulder, and he didn't have time to react as the bandit drove a sword through his back, the end of it sticking out of his chest.

" _CLAAAAY!_ " Apollo cried out, suddenly firing a raging arrow at the bandit who had stabbed Clay. The bandit formed a dark magic shield with his hand, blocking the arrow. He used his other hand to cast a spell to shoot Athena back. She flew a distance, hitting the ground back first, winding herself. Every arrow fired at this bandit was being blocked.

The bandit pulled the sword out of Clay's back, and the man dropped to his knees, not getting any breath as blood ran up his throat. He toppled to the side, and Athena heard the life force in Clay cut. He was dead.

"I am Simon Keyes! I have just killed one of yours!" The bandit cried. Apollo's eyes widened and he grit his teeth. ' _Simon! The assassin I didn't kill two years ago!_ '

"Let this be a message to you Manster bastards!" Simon shouted. "The Thalmun are _far_ from over! We grow stronger every day! Head my words… Every single Manster in this village is going to die! No matter what defenses you put up, we'll break them! No matter what attack, we'll counter it! The weak are already dead, and the only ones that remain are the strong!"

Athena was breathing heavily, still knocked back from the blast. Apollo had never been more angered in his life. "You Thalmun bastards killed my parents, now you've taken my friend! I will end every last one of you!"

Simon simply chuckled, giving an evil stare towards Apollo. "We'll find amusement in your attempts."

That's when Simon cloaked himself, escaping Luthan unharmed. ' _Keyes uses Dark Magic… Never expected him to have it. It's been controversial since that Carthos incident three years ago._ '

Apollo ran to Clay's body, holding his head in his hands. "Clay? Clay! It's me, Apollo! Your friend… Clay…"

Athena ran to Clay's body as well, but she already knew he was dead. Apollo gritted his teeth, tears streaking down his cheeks. "No… No, no, no…. This can't be happening…."

"Apollo… He's gone. I'm sorry," Athena had to tell him. Apollo closed his eyes, sobs choking out. Angered sobs. Athena wrapped both arms around Apollo, trying to comfort him. He didn't return the hug, choking out more sobs. "I'm sorry…"

"I'll kill them," Apollo growled. Athena separated from Apollo, seeing him look up. His eyes were red and stinging, his teeth were gritted and his had tears streaking down his cheeks. He looked a mix of sad and _enraged_. "I will, Athena…"

"Every single Thalmun out there… I will kill every last one of them… For Clay…"

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **Multifangirl6:** Glad to hear we opened your mind! I'll admit, I've never been one for AU fics either, but I found myself imagining a bunch of AA characters in different fantasy roles awhile back while playing Skyrim.

 **MegaLegoLuigiEX:** Things are gonna escalate in a matter of moments in this world! You never what could happen when your enemies could cast a spell at any moment! I've actually never seen Fairy Tail, so I may have to look into it later to see the similarities!

 **JordanPhoenix:** Well, this will most likely be both of our only story that features the men of AA 'crossing swords' So to speak! I'm glad you're enjoying things so far, and are prepared for an interesting journey ahead!


	3. The Festival of Kings

_thepudz:_ Another amazing chapter from my pal, as always! I'm sure you guys will like this one. We are quite happy with the response this story is getting, considering it's an AU, and those aren't very popular. Thank you all for your support! Now, onto the hilarity that is this wonderful chapter…

 _Yanmegaman:_ Here ya are, guys! This chapter's a lot more lighthearted than the last two, so hopefully you have a moment to recover from the bear scene, haha. Also, we would like to go ahead and dedicate this chapter to our good friend and fellow Wrighter, JordanPhoenix, in honor of her birthday! We probably don't say it enough, but we greatly appreciate her in many ways, being an inspiration for both of us.

* * *

16th of the Jewel's Eye, 3rd year of the rule of His Majesty  
Luthan, Main Street

The sounds of laughter, cheering, music, and all around happiness filled the air of Luthan. Today was that most cherished of days in all the Kingdom. The Festival of Kings. A festival thrown to honor those great kings of the past and remember the sacrifices and bravery of each of their loyal armies. It was a time of celebration, merriment, and indulgence.

In the midst of all the celebrating, Apollo and Athena entered the city through the main gate, both holding a small satchel of alchemy ingredients in hand.

"Gods, I hate dealing with spiders." Athena bemoaned as they wandered the streets, heading for their client's shop to deliver the ingredients.

"I'm no fan, myself. But you've told me about that experience with spider blood from when you were younger, so I can't fault you." Apollo replied as he readjusted his satchel.

"Yeah, and those two sent us for poison sacs." Athena's stomach lurched as she remembered having to carve into the disgusting arachnids. "Honestly, if I didn't know the gold would be good from them, I would have turned this one down without a second thought."

The two rounded a corner towards the market district, weaving through the throngs of people crowding the streets for the festival. "Yeah, yeah. Look, let's just collect the reward and then you can go drown the memories in some ale at the tavern."

"Heh," Athena chuckled as the two finally reached their destination; A small potion shop by the name of the Cauldron. "You read my mind, Eagle Eyes."

As the two stepped inside, they were immediately greeted with the smell of something burning. The source, unsurprisingly to the two bounty hunters, was the alchemy station situated behind the counter.

"C'mon, Woods! Get me a bucket of water already! You want this place to burn to the ground!?" One voice cried from out of their line of sight.

"I keep telling you, Ema; Water won't put out that fire! We need someone who cast an ice spell! You used fire essences in the mixture, so only ice can neutralize it!" Another voice replied.

Finally the two bickering girls entered the room from the adjacent store room.

"Well, whatever needs done, do it! This is about to get out of control!"

The two girls still hadn't noticed the arrival of the bounty hunters. And Athena had the sinking suspicion they wouldn't until the issue was dealt with. Sighing, the redhead handed her satchel to Apollo before stepping behind the counter and casting a quick ice spell at the source of the fire, instantly stopping the blaze.

This immediately caught the attention of the two women, who turned to _finally_ face their arrivals.

"Oh, Apollo, Thena!" The one wearing a flower in her hair exclaimed. "When did you get back?" The girl asked, a slight blush staining her cheeks as she looked at Apollo.

The brown haired man smiled at the girl. "Just a few minutes ago," He held up the satchels in his hands. "Got your ingredients, too!"

"You got 'em!?" Ema finally spoke up, rushing toward the horn fringed bounty hunter and snatched up the satchels. "It's about time! I was about to go collect them myself!"

The archer simply smirked and folded his arms. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try taking down _one_ giant spider. Let alone the ten we had to kill for all these sacs."

Athena chuckled at this before adding, "I dunno, with how proficient she is with starting fires, she could probably burn them all to death." Everyone but Ema, who was already inspecting the poison sacs, laughed.

"Hey, you all laugh now, but I'm well on my way to revolutionizing alchemy!"

"With poison sacs? What are you even using these for?" Athena asked, browsing a shelf of potions.

"I'm trying to recreate the revival potion!"

The sound of rattling glass was heard near Athena, gaining the attention of everyone.

"Hey, you break it, you buy it!" Ema exclaimed, pointing a pestle at the girl.

"S-Sorry." The redhead apologized, realigning the potions on the shelf as Apollo gave her a strange look. "I was just… A bit shocked. The revival potion? It's impossible to recreate. You need-"

"Phoenix feathers, I know." Ema interrupted, focusing on her work again. "Everyone always says that, but I don't think anyone has ever tried to find ingredients with similar properties to act as a substitute. I'm experimenting with every ingredient I can think of until I find the ones that work."

"I think I'm a bit lost here." Apollo butted in. "What's a revival potion? And… Aren't phoenixes just a myth?"

It was now Apollo's turn to be treated to the bewildered stares of everyone in the shop.

"You're… Joking, right? You never heard of the revival potion? The only way to bring the dead back to life?" Ema asked the man in an annoyed tone.

"And phoenixes aren't a myth! They're not extinct, either!" Athena exclaimed, walking right up to her partner and poking him hard in the chest, causing the man to shrink back. _Man this girl has a temper!_

"Er, allow me to explain, Apollo." Came the soft voice of Juniper, who walked into the storeroom before quickly returning with a scroll. She rolled the aged piece of paper out for all to see. It was a scroll detailing the process of creating a potion. "The revival potion is considered the pinnacle of all alchemy. It was created by grinding phoenix feather into a powder and mixing it with a solution of fire essences, pure spring water, and several other ingredients. True to the name, if given to a person who has passed quickly enough, their life force can be revitalized, healing all wounds and restoring them to life."

"As you can imagine," Ema butted in. "It was a very popular potion amongst adventurers, and especially the royal guard. So phoenixes were hunted to extinction."

"NEAR extinction." Athena corrected.

"Alright, alright, easy there, Red." The alchemist motioned for the swordswoman to calm down. "Anyway, nobody's seen a phoenix in decades, so the potion hasn't been able to be created in a long time. But I'm gonna figure out how to make it without a phoenix feather!"

"Wait, but that can't be right. Aren't phoenixes supposed to be reborn from their own ashes? How could they be killed?" Apollo inquired, pressing a finger to his forehead as he thought all of this over.

It was Juniper who answered, in a very saddened tone. "Dark magic." Everyone turned to the girl, who had her eyes cast to the floor. "Powerful mages used dark magic to subdue the majestic birds. But it came at a cost. If a phoenix's life is ended through dark magic, its soul becomes corrupted. And if that happens…"

"It can never be reborn." Athena finished.

A heavy, uncomfortable silence fell over the room, no one quite knowing how to lift the somber mood from these words. Finally, Ema clapped her hands together. "Well… Moving onto business! I bet you guys are expecting some payment."

"That would be nice, yeah." Apollo replied in a monotone as the brown haired girl moved behind the counter and fished out a small lock box. Opening the box, she pulled out several handfuls of gold coins and laid them on the table on the countertop.

"Here ya go, 450 gold. What we promised plus a little extra for the spirit of the festival."

"Nice!" Athena immediately sprung two the counter and separated the gold evenly. She quickly stuffed the coins into their respective pouches, handing Apollo's back to him when she was finished. "Gonna be a fun time at the tavern tonight!"

The archer simply chuckled. "How about we actually enjoy some of the festivities before you settle into the tavern for the rest of the day?"

* * *

 **Knock knock**

The rhythmic knock of Phoenix's gauntlet against the wooden door sounded.

"Larry? It's me, open up." The Royal Guard Captain called it to his friend. In response, he heard the sound of things being knocked over behind the door. Phoenix sighed and turned the doorknob. "I'm coming in." The knight stepped into the blacksmith's shop, looking around for a moment trying to spot his friend. He didn't need to look long, as he noticed three blonde spikes sticking up behind the counter. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Larry, I can see you back there."

The blond haired man suddenly stood up from behind the counter, holding a single arrow as if it were a sword. "Stay back! I'm not afraid to use this!"

The blue armored knight held a hand to his face in embarrassment at his friend's theatrics. "Larry, that's an arrow. I think you're missing something that you need to be able to use it. Now just calm down. You should know why I'm here."

"Yeah, I know exactly why you're here! And it's all lies, I tell you! She gave me that apple! I didn't steal it!" The orange clad blacksmith exclaimed, making a big show of brandishing his sword-arrow.

"I… What? No! Look, first, why would the captain of the Royal Guard be sent after a supposed apple thief? That's a job for the city guard. Second, I'm here for the sword I asked you to forge!" Phoenix finally explained to the paranoid smithy.

"Oh." Larry dropped the arrow and put on a goofy grin. "Why didn't ya say so? I thought you were here to drag me to my execution!"

 _Why would I have knocked if was going to drag you to the gallows?_ "Y-Yeah. My bad. Anyway, do you have the sword? The ceremony is starting a couple hours and I was hoping to be able to display it then."

"Oh yeah! Just finished it yesterday. Think it's some of my best work yet! Gimme a sec." The blacksmith ran into the back room of the store and began rummaging through what Phoenix could only assume were other weapons he had forged. The clang of metal on the wooden floor echoed through the shop before Larry finally called out "Aha! Here it is!"

 _I really hope he didn't have that laying under a ton of other weapons._ Phoenix thought to himself as his friend rushed into the front room, a sheathed blade held in his hands.

"Here ya go, Nick! One custom made sword fit for the Captain of the Royal Guard!" The excitable man held the sword out to the knight, who took it and unsheathed the blade.

It was a very intricate sword with flame details all along the blade. The cross-guard was formed into a pair of phoenix wings, referencing his own name. In the center of the round pommel was an engraved symbol, which was associated with his mentor, Mia Fey. She had told him once it was called a Magatama. Although a beautiful weapon, it was also deadly, forged with a mix of moonstone and steel.

"I don't mean to brag, but this is probably the best sword I have ever forged. No doubt because of my amazing skills and-" Phoenix shot a death glare at the man. "A-and because of your generous payment which got me such quality materials, of course!"

Phoenix continued to examine the sword, holding it up toward the sky. "I must admit, it's exactly what I asked for. And you're certain it's ready for battle?"

"Positive! I spent hours getting it sharp enough. I have the cuts to prove it!" Larry cried, rather proud of the fact that he'd managed to cut himself even after years in the craft!

Phoenix simply chuckled, not wanting to draw out the conversation any longer than need be. "Alright, I believe you. So, how much do I owe you?"

"Well, normally, I'd say for a sword like this, it would be 10,000 gold!" Phoenix shot his friend another death glare. "B-but for you, since you fronted the material cost, it's 1,000!"

"Hmmm…" Phoenix went into a state of deep thought, placing a hand on his chin. "Larry, tell me. How much do you think this would sell for?" He reached for his waist and unsheathed his sword, displaying the steel weapon to his friend.

"Y-you're old sword!? Well… Considering materials and craftsmanship…" Larry examined the blade closely. "I'd say it could go for 650. BUT! Being the sword of the Captain of the Royal Guard, I could get well over 1,500 for it!"

"Well then, how about I give you my old sword and we'll call it even on this new one?"

Larry's eyes practically turned into gold coins at hearing this! "Y-You mean it!?" Phoenix quickly nodded. "OF COURSE, MAN!" The man began to do a little dance as he thought about all the money this blade was going to earn him.

Meanwhile, an exasperated Phoenix pulled his old sword's sheathe from his waist and placed it on the counter, beating a hasty retreat while his 'friend' was distracted. _I'll admit, Larry's a hard man to hate. But he's even harder to like!_ The captain glanced at the sundial by the blacksmith's shop and took not that it was nearly 4. He was due to be at the King's ceremony in an hour for the highlight of the festival; The Contest of Champions, where he and the Captain of the High Order would choose two of their best warriors to face off against each other in a show of the true strength of the Knights of Japanafornia. Phoenix had already decided to have the Royal Guard be represented by his best Knight, Simon Blackquill. However, he had no clue who the black knight's opponent would be, as High Order Captain Edgeworth made certain that it would be secret.

 _I have my utmost faith in Blackquill. But not having the faintest idea who he'll be facing is worrisome._ Phoenix thought to himself as he walked through the market, heading for Rogue's tavern. _Some people have been saying that the High Order representative will be Klavier Gavin. But he wouldn't stand a chance against Blackquill, and Edgeworth and I both know that._

The Knight finally entered the tavern, not surprised at all to see how full it was. However, what WAS a surprise was that there was a crowd gathered in the center of the bar, cheering someone. Intrigued, the spikey haired warrior made his way to the crowd to see what all the ruckus was about.

Apparently, what was happening was a drinking contest. Two contestants were hammering down mugs of ale rapidly, with several mugs sitting on the table at the ready. The patrons were a small petite girl with long orange-red hair wearing light armor and a short old man wearing red that Phoenix had seen around the city, but for the life of him could not remember his name.

"Aha! You'll have to do better than that, lass! Ain't nobody ever outdrank Emeer Punchenbaug!" The man announced, reminding Phoenix of his name, if only for that moment.

The woman reached for another mug before she retorted. "Yeah, right, Mr. Punching bag! I had two mugs before this and I'm not even close to drunk yet!" She then tilted the mug to her mouth and began guzzling the alcoholic beverage.

Phoenix chuckled and shook his head. _At least people are enjoying the festivities._ That's when the knight realized that because of the drinking contest, the line at the bar for food was practically non-existent. Seeing this as his only chance to get something to eat before the ceremony, he rushed up to the counter and waited behind two other people for a moment before reaching the counter himself, being greeted with the beautiful bartender, Rogue.

"Well, if it ain't the Captain of the Royal Guard. What can I do ya for, Phoenix?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Hi Rogue. Something portable, please. I'm kind of in a hurry."

"So, any sandwich but a burger, huh?" Rogue asked, a knowing smile on her face.

Phoenix shot the smile right back. "And a grape juice, please."

Rogue simply snickered. "I tell ya, Phoenix, you're the only person comes in here that doesn't like our burgers."

The knight simply shrugged. "What can I say? Guess I'm more of a chicken sandwich guy."

"I would bloody well hope so! You're the only reason that damn sandwich exists!" Rogue cried as placed a bottle of grape juice on the counter.

Phoenix quickly uncorked the fruity drink and took a long sip. "Hey, I can't take all the credit. After all, you were the one so dedicated to pleasing the customer."

"Yeah, yeah. Just gimme a few minutes. I'll make sure your order is top priority." With that, the girl walked off toward the kitchen in the back.

"Thanks a lot, Rogue." Phoenix called out before taking another sip from his bottle. Meanwhile, the crowd behind him seemed to grow more excited.

"C'mon, Emeer! She's drinkin' ya under the table!"

"By the Gods, no lass should be able to handle this much!"

The blue armored knight stole a glance at the in progress drinking match to see both contestants standing on the table, guzzling their drinks at break neck speed.

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" The crowd cheered. Finally, the old man, whose name Phoenix _still_ couldn't remember even after having just heard it, appeared to choke, his drink splashing up into his face as he fell of the table and supposedly passed out.

The crowd roared as the redhead held her mug triumphantly in the air.

"Yeeeeeeeeeah!" The girl cried out. "Nobody outdrinks Athena Cykes!" She quickly brought the mug to her lips again and downed the rest, tossing the mug to the floor.

 _Yikes. Girl can hold her liquor I guess. Looks like ol' punching bag is down for the count._

"Oh, for the love of – Get off the table! How many times I gotta tell ya, Cykes!?" Sounded the now angered voice of Rogue. Phoenix turned to see the woman had returned with his food, placing it on the counter before rushing over to the crowd of people.

"Aw, c'mon, Rogue. We're just havin' a bit o' fun." The girl apparently named Athena slurred out, the alcohol apparently having finally taken its effect.

"Yeah, well your 'fun' is gonna scare off the rest of my customers! I ain't got a problem with ya stayin' and enjoyin' the festivities, but keep it at a manageable level."

"Alright, alright. Relaaax, Rogue. *hic* I'll just enjoy my drinks in solitude for the rest of the night."

"Ya better! Have that partner of yours keep you in check. Speakin' of which, where is that archer?" Rogue asked as she looked around the tavern.

"Oh, Apollo stepped out when the old guy *hic* and I started chuggin'. Said somethin' about not wantin' ta be associated with me… OH! He said to tell you… 'She's your problem.' Whatever that means." The girl began cackling madly.

"Why that little… Guess those damn horns of his are meant to be a warning… Alright, you just… Take a seat, I'll bring ya a sandwich. And for the love of the GODS, keep it down." Rogue instructed the woman.

"Aye *hic* aye, cap'n!" Athena said with a salute.

Rogue simply sighed and turned back toward Phoenix. "Sorry about that, Phoe-" The woman cut herself off as she saw where the man once sat was now empty a few gold coins placed on the empty plate on the counter. The redheaded bartender let out another sigh. "Yeah. Can't say I blame ya."

* * *

"Citizens of Luthan! All rise for His Majesty!" Cried the loud voice of a knight from the balcony of Castle Attornia. Nearly every citizen of the capitol had packed into the colosseum for the ceremony. Every person rose to their feet to greet their king, who stepped onto the balcony, garbed in his usual dark purple and black robes, the older man exuded an air not only royalty, but power. Just as he always did, the king shouldered his massive warhammer, which he was never seen without. Finally reaching the edge of the balcony, the man slammed his weapon to the ground, the sound echoing throughout the city and gaining the attention of every citizen.

"Citizens of Japanafornia… I bid you all welcome to the Contest of Champions!" His authoritative voice cried out. He was met with a thunderous roar from the crowd, who were all greatly anticipating the battle that was to unfold. "Now," The king said, his hand stroking his beard as he spoke. "I know each and every one of you is anxious for the contest to begin. However, as is customary, I must first speak of why we hold this festival that we all hold so dear." Removing his hand from his bear, he placed it back on the end of his weapon with the other and looked upon his people.

"200 years ago, we Mansters were nothing more than slaves. Laborers for the Thalmun. Our every waking moment was torment. And our nights were plagued with nightmares, dreaming of what new horrors our owners would subject us too. Our ancestors thought we would never free ourselves from the shackles of our oppressors." The man took a moment for dramatic pause. "However, there was one among us whose spirit refused to be broken. Manster Attornius. A name we all know now. But back then, no greater than any other slave. Manster dreamed of a day when we would rise up and destroy the Thalmun. His fellow slaves thought him insane, their spirits as broken as their bodies. But Manster persevered. Over the years, slowly but surely, Manster convinced his fellow men to join him. And on that legendary night, the 16th of the Jewel's Eye, Manster and his army rose up. It started with one Thalmun settlement. But as the days stretched on, more settlements were taken. Years passed, and many lives were lost, but finally, exactly five years after the revolt began, the Thalmun leader, Amadeus Thalmun, was slain by Manster's own hand. Where the former ruler fell was built the great city of Luthan, and at its heart, Castle Attornia. An everlasting symbol of the will and strength of men!" The crowd remained silent as the King continued. "And so, it is on this day, which marks both the beginning and the end of the war which brought us to freedom, we pay homage to not only King Manster Attornius, the first and greatest King, but also those who came after, and those brave men and women who served beneath each of them. Without the sacrifices of our brave knights, we would all still be working in the Thalmun copper mines. And so, I have only one thing left to say…" His Majesty, gripped his weapon, and held it triumphantly in the air. "LONG LIVE JAPANAFORNIA! LONG LIVE THE MANSTERS!"

A nearly deafening applause tore through the colosseum as each and every proud citizen of the kingdom cheered for the great history of their land.

"Now, in to show the true strength of our Kingdom's greatest warriors, the Contest of Champions shall begin! Royal Guard Captain Wright, High Order Captain Edgeworth, step forward."

From behind the king, the two warriors did as instructed, stepping forward and standing on either side of the King.

"As all of you know, the Contest of Champions pits the chosen champion of the Royal Guard and the High Order against each other in honorable combat. Our two captains here have chosen their own champions. They would announce their names now. Sir Wright, if you would."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Phoenix spoke in a loud voice that everyone in the colosseum could hear as he looked over the crowd. "After much thought, I have chosen the champion who will represent the Royal Guard." He withdrew the blade at waist, holding it outward and toward the sky, displaying it to the citizens. "Sir Simon Blackquill, enter the arena!"

In the pit of the colosseum, a large gate opened and Simon Blackquill, clad in his trademark black armor stepped into the arena finally stopping in the center.

It was now Edgeworth's turn to speak. "And also after much deliberation, the High Order's champion has been chosen as well." Edgeworth unsheathed his blade, mimicking Phoenix. "Sir Godot, enter the arena!"

 _Sir… Godot?_

Another gate opened in the arena and in stepped perhaps the most peculiar man Phoenix had ever seen. His hair was pure white and he wore green armor. However, what was most striking was the man's face. He had a red cloth tied over his eyes, rendering him sightless.

Phoenix looked at his High Order counterpart and spoke in a hushed tone, not losing his composure. "What's your game, Edgeworth? Sending a knight with a blindfold to face my greatest warrior?"

Edgeworth let out a soft chuckle before replying. "A blindfold? Don't be absurd, Wright. The man's fashion choices are all his own. What you should know about my champion is this; He is blind."

"B-Blind!?"

Down in the arena, Blackquill stared down his opponent, all the while Godot's face remained unreadable.

"Warriors!" The King's voice boomed.

" _BEGIN!"_

* * *

 **Review Responses**

 **JordanPhoenix:** So many deaths! We're making them mostly canon, at least, with the exception of a poor Lana… I must thank the Revenant and Leonardo DiCaprio for inspiring me for the bear scene! I think you were rooting for the bear since one of its cubs was killed, or maybe you just really like seeing Apollo being mauled! XD

 **Megaranger66:** It's hard to kill the ones who went in the games, believe me… We promise the rest of this story won't be so dark! A good prediction you've made there, but we'll see how it goes next chapter…

 **MegaLegoLuigiEX:** You're reminding me of Ron Burgundy with all the quick escalations! LOL! Thank you very much for the kind words! I will have to check out Fairy Tail sometime soon, especially considering the theme of this story, and also cause I'm into medieval times and especially into magic!

 **Seedfall:** You really like Keyes, huh? XD He's a pretty cool villain, not gonna lie. Now he's even more of a bastard, though, cause he took our favorite Almost-Astronaut. Well, canon has kind of been thrown out the window. We're glad you still like it, nonetheless!


	4. Witch Hunt

**_Warning!  
Decapitation in this chapter!_**

 _Thepudz:_ Here's my chapter, guys, and I hope you guys enjoy! I had an absolute blast writing this, and I'm looking forward to all your feedback! Things start getting shippy here, so I hope you guys enjoy that. You have all been amazing throughout the last three chapters, and I can't thank all of you enough!

 _Yangmegaman:_ Another chapter where my cohort truly earns his title of 'Violent Little Freak!' I'm definitely gonna need to step it up to keep with my pal in terms of action, as he now has a bear attack, a one on one dual, and a decapitation under his belt! I hope you guys like this one, as I know he enjoyed writing every second of it!

* * *

16th of the Jewel's Eye, 3rd year of the rule of His Majesty  
Colosseum of Honor

" _BEGIN_ "

As soon as Blackquill heard those words, he set himself up against this fighter. Many people in the large crowd were speaking with confusion at the apparently blind fighter. A red cloth tied over his eyes, no one had ever heard of Sir Godot. Blackquill didn't let this fool him; he knew High Order Captain Edgeworth would have picked him for a reason. In order to win this battle, one fighter had to disarm the other by knocking the sword out the other's hand or cornering them to the point of no counter.

Blackquill and Godot circled around the arena, the cries from crowd getting impatient. Blackquill made the first move as he swung from above at Godot. The blind fighter quickly raised his sword, blocking the high strike. Blackquill knew he'd do that, so he spun, getting to the side of Godot before swiping at him horizontally. This move had worked on nearly everyone Blackquill had faced.

Not Godot.

At the speed of light, he held his sword out to the side, blocking the strike yet again. Blackquill's eyes widened in shock, and Godot simply smirked. He drew his sword away from blocking Blackquill and he spun, swinging his sword out. Blackquill dodged backwards multiple times at each swipe, before he swung low, aiming for Godot's feet. He jumped the swipe, and as Blackquill was already leaning down, he shot up a knee, smashing it into Blackquill's face.

The Royal Guard knight staggered back, fresh blood running down his nose. Godot wasted no time swinging at Blackquill while he was dazed, and Simon quickly recovered, quickly holding his sword to his left and blocking Godot's strong swing. Blackquill hooked a foot around Godot's ankle, tripping him. Godot quickly rolled as he hit the ground, dodging Blackquill's swing from above. The blind knight raised himself up.

This man was by far the toughest challenger Blackquill had faced. Every single move Blackquill had used in the past was failing here. The blood running from his nose was getting onto his lips, and the taste of his own blood angered Blackquill ever more. He charged forward suddenly, smashing into Godot and launching him backwards. As Godot hit the ground back first, Blackquill quickly held his sword like a spear, and threw it at Godot. The blind knight just barely dodged the sword, and Blackquill cursed himself.

Simon quickly ran for the sword before Godot could swing at him, and as soon as he picked the sword out of the dirt, he spun, blocking Godot's high swing. Blackquill parried and swung out a foot, hitting Godot in the chest. The blind knight staggered back, coughing heavily. Blackquill swung from above, and Godot blocked the high swing and suddenly, the knights were locked in a battle of strength.

Blackquill gritted his teeth, pushing his sword further against Godot. The blind knight pushed against him, both men grunting. The crowd was getting louder and louder, and Blackquill's energy was slowly depleting, as well as Godot's. Blackquill swung his sword down, finally breaking the cross. He needed to look for a weak point in Godot's technique, and use it to his advantage.

Phoenix watched the fight from his stand, his arms crossed and a glare in his eyes. Blackquill was doing all the right things, but it seemed Godot had been trained well. High Order knights always fought hard and valiantly, he quickly looked over to Edgeworth, and as always, he had his own arms crossed, tapping a finger on his arm. Phoenix had lost this battle for the last two years, and he wasn't about to have Edgeworth get his third win.

"C'mon, Blackquill…" Phoenix mumbled. He suddenly heard Edgeworth chuckled, and he shot a death stare at the man.

"Simon has no chance. Not when Godot pulls his ultimate attack." Edgeworth commented. Phoenix clenched his jaw, looking back at the arena. Blackquill had gone for another basic swing at the right, looking for weaknesses. Phoenix immediately knew Godot's plan. Every High Order knight did it every year, and it's what won them every year. Phoenix gritted his teeth, hoping it won't happen again.

Godot parried the swing, and shot out Blackquill's sword to the left, slightly staggering the man. Then, it happened. Godot swung high, and Blackquill blocked. Suddenly, he swung left, then right, then from the ground, before spinning once and swinging from the right and spinning again and swinging from the left. Blackquill had an incredibly difficult time blocking every single swing, but miraculously, he blocked every single one. Even Godot was surprised, but he wasn't done.

Godot swung right, and Blackquill blocked. Godot suddenly swung out his spare hand, and punched Blackquill in the side of the head. Ringing came to his ears as Blackquill staggered, and through his blurred vision, he saw Godot swinging from above. Blackquill blocked, and they crossed swords again. Blackquill was afraid of losing at this rate; that punch weakened him.

The two pushed their swords against one another, and the crowd booed as they pulled the same stunt again. Godot attempting to swing his foot out, but Blackquill suddenly kicked back, hitting Godot's swinging foot. That's when Blackquill spotted the weakness. Godot was focused on his tripping, and he took his attention away from the sword crossing. Blackquill knew exactly what to do.

He pushed his sword against Godot, and the cross-guard hit Godot in the face, dazing him. Blackquill hooked his foot around the ankle of Godot, and he tripped him. Godot attempted to roll again, but Blackquill dug his sword into the dirt beside Godot's head, blocking his roll. Godot shot a leg up, hitting Blackquill in the chest.

That's when Blackquill knew he had won.

As Godot raised himself up, he didn't notice Blackquill charging at him. At the last second, he saw Blackquill swiping from the right, and Godot raised his sword to block the swing. He certainly didn't expect the massive amount of strength in Blackquill's swing.

It was enough strength to knock the sword out of Godot's hand.

Godot stared off as the sword flew from his hand, spinning through the air, before hitting the dirt with its point, spearing itself into the ground. Blackquill swung a foot out, heavily hitting Godot in the chest, causing the man to hit the hard dirt back first. Blackquill stood over the man, before pointing the sword at his throat, rendering Godot motionless.

After five seconds of nothing, the crowd erupted in applause and cheering at the win. The king silenced the large crowd with one slam of his Warhammer against the ground, before thunderously speaking.

"And on the third year of my ruling, a knight has emerged victorious from the battle of the Festival of the Kings! Sir Simon Blackquill of the Royal Guard has defeated Sir Godot of the High Order!"

A booming cheer from the crowd echoed throughout the land of Japanafornia. Godot looked in the direction his opponent, and as appropriate, Blackquill stuck out a hand. Godot took it, and raised himself up with the help of Blackquill. The two knights shook hands, appreciating what was quite possibly the best battle they've had.

Phoenix glanced over at Edgeworth, who had bags under his eyes and his teeth in a grit. He had _lost_ to _Phoenix Wright_ , something more shameful than being killed by a baby with a bow! Phoenix simply chuckled, before patting Edgeworth on the back.

"A good battle, Edgeworth! Unfortunately, I actually _train_ my knights, not strengthen them. The reason Sir Godot lost was, although he had strength, Blackquill had tactics and intelligence in his moves. Sure, Godot was fast, strong and he had one barrage of attacks, but none of that can compare to smart tactics."

Edgeworth mumbled under his voice, cursing the Gods and hoping they would strike down Phoenix. The Blue Knight made his way back to his home, and the crowd of the colosseum finally abandoned the site. It was late, and all of them had some form of work tomorrow, even the children.

* * *

"Athena, could you stop leaning on me so rough!"

Apollo carried the drunken Athena through the streets of Luthan, trying to find Athena's home. She'd gotten herself kicked out of the tavern for creating a lot of noise, as well as smashing four mugs. Rogue was, to say the least, _not happy_ with Athena, as well as Apollo. He tried to avoid Athena as soon as she started a drinking contest, but couldn't bring himself to abandon her. Knowing Athena, she'd get herself killed.

"Oh, get over it, you pansy! *hic* I'm barely touching you!" Athena groaned. Apollo sighed as Athena leant even more of her weight on Apollo, causing the man to grunt. Athena's house wasn't far now, thank Gods, so he could finally let her off him.

"C'mon, Apollo! Could you go any slower?!" Athena yelled into his ear.

"Just… Stop talking, will you? You'll wake everyone in Luthan at this rate." Apollo grumbled. Athena giggled, hiccupping as she did so.

"Everyone's at that little battle thing, so I can make _as much as noise as I want!_ " Athena smirked. Apollo finally reached the house of the drunken orange haired woman. He opened the door, stepping into the dark house.

"Where do you sleep?" Apollo asked, looking around the dark house.

"Figure it out."

Apollo went through the house, before finally finding Athena's bed. "I'm probably gonna lock the doors so you don't escape and cause more trouble."

"Oh, come on! You're no fun." Athena sighed. Apollo went to lower Athena to her bed, but at that moment, Athena grabbed Apollo's shirt. She spun him, and Apollo hit the bed back first. He suddenly found himself under Athena, her legs to the sides of his hips, a very seductive stare in her eyes.

"A-Athena, don't-"

"You're also *hic* kind of a hunk." Athena whispered. Apollo felt his entire face go red as he tried to escape the girl on top of him.

"Athena, you're drunk. I won't be letting this happen, because you'll definitely regret it in the morning." Apollo said. Athena ignored him as she pushed Apollo down, laying him flat on the bed. She ran a hand down his strong chest, admiring it, taking in every single muscle. Apollo was still trying to escape, but in all honesty, he was kind of _enjoying_ this. He could admit he had feelings for Athena. Bigger than friendship, but he never could bring himself to tell her.

He had no idea if Athena returned those feelings, but the fact she was laying on top of him in a bed, staring deep into his eyes, it kind of gave him a feeling. But he knew it was the alcohol speaking, not Athena.

"Touch me." Athena whispered, and Apollo denied.

"You're drunk, Athena. Don't do something you'll regret. Let me go."

Athena stared at Apollo a bit more, her eyes rendering an emotion Apollo hadn't really seen before. Athena cupped Apollo's cheek in her hand, and she moved towards him.

"At least let me do _this_." Athena whispered, before mashing her lips against Apollo's. His eyes completely widened as Athena kissed him, but she closed her own eyes. The drunken breath of Athena sort of ruined the mood, but Apollo couldn't bring himself to remove Athena just yet. Her lips were soft and warm, almost soothing. Apollo didn't fully return the kiss, but he could admit she was perfect.

" _Mmm_." Athena moaned into his lips, before opening her mouth and closing it again over Apollo's. Apollo felt Athena's tongue pushing against his lips, and that's when Apollo knew this needed to stop. He pushed Athena away, much to her disappointment.

"I… I'll be going now… I'll see you tomorrow, Athena." Apollo said. He grabbed Athena's shoulders, and she finally got off him. Apollo got off the bed, and he had no idea what Athena was thinking. She had a sad look on her face, which saddened Apollo, but he knew he couldn't take advantage of Athena's drunkenness. He walked out of the house, leaving the drunk, still awake Athena to lie in her bed, thinking about what she had just done.

* * *

17th of the Jewel's Eye, 3rd year of the rule of His Majesty  
The House of Phoenix Wright, Luthan

"Wake up, Daddy!"

Phoenix's eyes rose as he awoke to the voice of a girl. He laid eyes on his 16 year old daughter, Trucy. Her smooth, short hair still remained as perfect as ever even in the morning, her blue eyes staring excitedly at Phoenix. After that incident three years ago where this girl lost her father, Phoenix had to take her in as his own. It was frowned upon for someone of such high order to have a daughter to care for, but really, Trucy took care of herself just fine, and Phoenix never regretted the decision to adopt her.

"Morning, Truce." Phoenix mumbled. Trucy suddenly placed her fists on her hip, frowning at Phoenix.

" _Morning?!_ It's just past noon!" Trucy huffed. Phoenix quickly got up, and Trucy had already set out his light armor for him. It's what he normally wore when not on a task, and his heavy armor only came in at battle.

"I woke you for a reason, Daddy," Trucy said. Phoenix looked over at his daughter, and watched as she used her magic to grab a piece of bread, raising it in the air and using her magic to slice it into a square piece as she also grabbed a roll of cheese, slicing up a square piece to place on the bread. Trucy also raised some raw beef from the food bucket, before using her magic to cook it and place on the bread. She then levitated it to her dad, and he took it, taking a bite out of the food piece. "There was someone at the door for you. She wants a task from you, as well as two of your knights."

"Where is she?" Phoenix asked, and Trucy used her magic to open the door of the house.

"Right here."

Phoenix was faced with an older woman with the largest hair he had ever seen tied into a long circle. She smiled at Phoenix, stepping into his house. "It is pleasant to see you, Sir Phoenix Wright. My name is Morgan Fey."

"Morgan? You were one of the survivors of the Carthos destruction?" Phoenix asked. Trucy closed the door, and Morgan nodded.

"Yes, that is why I am here today." Morgan said. Phoenix sat down at his small wooden chair.

"What's happened? What do you require me for? You know coming to the Captain of the Royal Guard is a serious-"

"Maya."

Phoenix stopped as Morgan said that name. Trucy's eyes widened as well. Everyone knew of Maya, the witch who destroyed Carthos. The knights had attempted to arrest her, but she broke free, and ran away. She hasn't been seen for the last three years. She was the most wanted person in all of Japanafornia. No one knew her last name anymore, Pearl and Morgan refused to say it and Athena didn't know enough. Plus, everyone who kept tabs on Carthos had perished with the destruction.

"What… Why do you say that name?" Phoenix asked. Morgan smirked at Phoenix.

"I know where she is."

Phoenix's eyes widened completely, and leant forward, completely intrigued at this. "You do?"

"I have been watching her through the use of Dark Magic for the last three years. She has been too deep in bad territory for you to attack her, but now she is easy to attack. The forest of La'ael is where she is located, and you know what you need to do. Hunt her down and kill her."

Phoenix glared at Morgan, taking in all of her words. Maya was out there, and Phoenix could finally avenge the citizens of Carthos. "Are you sure what you say is true?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes… I am."

Phoenix stayed silent a bit more, before quickly getting up. "Trucy, get my heavy armor. I'm going to be getting my best knight, Blackquill, as well as Edgeworth with me. Maya is a wanted criminal, and I'm going to put her down today."

"I'm coming with you, Daddy." Trucy said boldly. Phoenix shot a glare at the girl.

"For the last time Trucy, you're not ready for the Royal Guard."

"Why not?! My magic can only be useful!" Trucy cried.

"Being a part of the Royal Guard is a dangerous job, Truce. I can't-"

"I'm prepared to die for the Mansters-"

" _NO!_ " Phoenix suddenly snapped. Trucy's eyes widened and she rendered silent. "I can't lose you too, Trucy! Just… Stay here. Don't follow me."

Trucy swallowed a lump in her throat, and she nodded. Phoenix grabbed his sword and sheathe, before running to Castle Attornia. He burst through the door, quickly finding Edgeworth.

"Come to ridicule me more, Wright? I don't need it." Edgeworth snapped.

"It's about Maya. She's in La'ael forest. We need to hunt her down. Get your armor and Blackquill; I'll meet you up north." Phoenix said. Edgeworth quickly shot up, before nodding and getting his weapon and armor ready. Phoenix sprinted to the edge of Luthan, the citizens watching him run pass. Phoenix turned around to see the red knight running alongside Blackquill, and he saw that Morgan was already waiting by La'ael.

"I will guide you to this witch. You will kill her." Morgan told Phoenix. As soon as all three knights were ready, the hunt for Maya began.

* * *

Maya Fey walked around the forest looking for an animal to kill for food. She wore a purple robe, and her long hair was tied up in a bun. She knew she was close to Luthan, and she couldn't stick around for long. The knights would find her and kill her.

She'd been on the run from the Manster's for the last three years after that Carthos incident. Maya still felt guilt about that every single day, and she was an outcast.

So far, no animal had come into sight just yet. Maya had a dark magic spell at the ready in case any food came into sight. She snuck around the bushes her robe pulled over her head. Even a rabbit would be good now, she was starving.

That's when Maya heard footsteps in the distance. They sounded too odd for any animal. Maya narrowed her eyes, looking in the direction of the sound. She suddenly heard a voice of a man.

"Split up! Track her down! Morgan, you're with me!"

Maya's eyes widened and she felt everything in her body suddenly stop. Those were voices, _human_ voices. She hadn't heard those in years, apart from her own. Being by herself had driven her slightly mad, and hearing a human voice was… Terrifying.

Maya suddenly saw a man in blue armor emerge from the bushes, swinging a sword from above. Maya finally woke up, and she formed a shield with her hand, the purple wall blocking the sword. "I will end you, witch! Phoenix Wright will strike you down!"

Maya cast a dark magic spell, shooting the man away. He landed on the ground and Maya started running. "D-don't come anywhere near me!"

Phoenix saw Maya run into the bushes, and he quickly got up, giving chase. His helmet had fallen off, but he didn't care. He needed to end this witch, _now._ He heard the scampering off footsteps, and he chased the direction they were going. The way she was going, she would reach a dead end, and Phoenix would have her. Edgeworth and Blackquill were in different parts of the forest, so it was up to Phoenix to kill her.

Phoenix finally saw her, and he started sprinting harder. He swung his sword at her, and she quickly turned, forming her shield yet again. She desperately looked into Phoenix's eyes, and Phoenix stared back. She had pure panic in her eyes, and Phoenix almost felt sorry for her.

"I don't want to hurt you! I don't want to hurt anyone!" Maya desperately screamed. She shot Phoenix back again. "Please, leave me alone!"

"You are going nowhere, witch!" Phoenix heard Morgan shout. He'd forgotten she could catch up with him using dark magic, and he got up, giving chase to the girl yet again. She was almost at the dead end, and Phoenix kept going, hoping to end her.

Phoenix saw Maya hit the edge of the forest, and past the edge was a giant cliff. She looked down the cliff, before quickly turning around to see Phoenix swinging from above. She formed the shield yet again, and Phoenix clashed against it, gritting his teeth.

"Please… I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" Maya desperately cried. Phoenix ignored the words as he swiped out a foot, tripping the woman. She fell to the ground back first, and Phoenix pointed the tip of the blade at her throat.

"Splendid work, Sir Phoenix!" Morgan said. Maya gasped as she took sight of her aunt, who shot a glare at her. "It seems my tracking finally worked. Now, for the good of the Mansters, and for the people of Carthos…"

" _Kill her._ "

Maya's eyes widened and she swallowed down a lump in her throat. "N-No! Please!"

"You killed all those people at Carthos! I shall avenge them!" Phoenix cried.

"I didn't do it! I didn't mean to, I swear!" Maya desperately cried. Morgan scoffed.

"Don't believe a word out of this witch's mouth. Kill her, and avenge those of Carthos." Morgan instructed. Phoenix was hesitant as the girl stared with teary eyes at her, shaking her head.

"Please… I don't want to die… I'm scared…" Maya sobbed. Phoenix clenched his jaw, but Morgan laughed.

"Sobbing, hm? That won't work. For the love of Gods, Phoenix, kill her!" Morgan instructed. Phoenix grunted, overcoming his emotions and stepping on Maya's chest. His sword was an inch away from Maya's throat, and she was holding her breath. She closed her eyes, tears coming out as she muttered her last words.

"I'm coming, Mia…"

Phoenix froze. He didn't push the sword in. He stared at Maya, his eyes wide. "Mia… Why did you say that name?! Who's Mia?!" Phoenix barked.

"My sister! Mia Fey! She… She died three years ago…" Maya sobbed. Phoenix was shuddering, his eyes wide. Mia Fey… Mia mentioned a sister once, but never her name.

"I know. She was my Captain… You're a Fey, then?" Phoenix asked. Maya nodded.

"Y-yes… You knew Mia?" Maya asked.

"Oh, she's lying to save her skin! End her-"

"You're Morgan Fey. You're my aunt, and mother of my cousin, Pearl. You want me dead, don't you?" Maya asked. Phoenix shot a glare at Morgan, and she clenched her jaw.

"You… You say you didn't mean to kill all those people of Carthos?" Phoenix asked, and Maya shook her head.

"She's lying! Kill-"

"Mia always told me something," Phoenix cut Morgan off. "It's to always do the right thing. As hard as it may be sometimes, a person who is viewed as evil may be good at heart. A person viewed well may be evil. She told me not to kill a person simply because someone told me too, but because I had reason. Such as, they had murdered someone else, or…" Phoenix looked at Morgan. "They wanted someone innocent dead and they ordered a kill on them."

Morgan didn't respond. Phoenix took his foot off Maya's chest, and she could finally breathe. "What are you doing?! You're going to let that witch free!"

"She says she didn't mean to do it… She deserves a fair trial. We don't know all the details of Carthos, and she'd be able to supply them. You wanted her dead, and you convinced me to almost kill her. You never order a captain to take someone's life without fair reasoning."

"The reasoning was she destroyed Carthos!" Morgan hissed.

"She never received trial for that. She wasn't going to be executed immediately; she was going to get a chance to make her stand. She will now get that chance. You, on the other hand, had told me to kill this girl. You still want me too, for your own personal reasons. I have almost sinned on this day due to your orders, and I can't allow that. You are a dark magic user yourself, what if you kill Maya without our consent? I cannot allow that, either."

Morgan sighed, glaring at Phoenix. "I'll be put on trial-"

"No. There's no need for a trial in your case. I am a high ranking Knight who you deceived. The king's judgement is not needed. I will decide your punishment." Phoenix said. He approached Morgan, and said one sentence in a low voice.

"I, Phoenix Wright of the Royal Guard, sentence you to _die_."

Morgan didn't have time to react as Phoenix swung his sword, running the blade straight through Morgan's neck. Her eyes widened, and she fell to her knees immediately. Her head slid off her neck, hitting the ground before her body did. Maya didn't even react, she just simply stared at Morgan's body. Phoenix sheathed his sword, and that's when Edgeworth and Blackquill emerged from the bushes.

"You found Maya!" Edgeworth exclaimed. Phoenix held up a hand.

"She will be taken to Luthan and put on trial. We were manipulated into killing her from Morgan, when we had forgotten she never got a chance to speak. She says she didn't mean to attack Carthos, and I want to know why. I have also discovered she is the sister of Mia Fey. Morgan Fey wanted her dead, and she ordered us to kill her, so I dealt out her punishment." Phoenix explained. Miles and Blackquill spotted Morgan's decapitated body, and they both didn't react, completely understanding Phoenix.

"Now come on, we're taking you to Luthan." Phoenix said as she grabbed Maya. As she stood up, she wrapped her arms around Phoenix, holding him tight.

"Thank you…"

Phoenix awkwardly returned the embrace.

* * *

Luthan

"Come on, Luke! You can do it!"

Pearl Fey watched as Luke Triton fought a High Order knight, a sword and shield in his hands. Pearl had watched Luke battle this knight for the last ten minutes, and she was supporting him the entire time. Luke was under the care of Sir Hershel Layton, an advisor to the king who was held in high regard. Luke was a boy who was Pearl's age, who wanted to join the High Order. He fought and trained harder than anyone Pearl had ever seen.

Pearl had a crush on Luke, but she knew the boy had too much time to focus on joining the High Order to consider romance, so Pearl remained friends with the boy. She watched as Luke raised his shield to block a swing from the other knight's mace. He staggered as he blocked, and the knight kicked Luke in the chest, sending him staggering back. Pearl gasped, and she heard the knight scoff.

"Pathetic! You can't even block a mace!" The knight cursed. "We are done here, but you are coming in tomorrow and I'll put you through blocking lessons again! At this rate, you won't even be high enough to leave the city, you runt!"

The knight left a field, and Pearl ran over to Luke, kneeling down to help him up. "Are you alright?"

The boy grunted, before nodding. "Just fine, thank you."

"That guy's a jerk," Pearl growled. "I can't believe he said those things to you. You were doing great."

"He's right, though. I need more strength." Luke sighed. Pearl wrapped her arms around Luke, hugging the boy.

"I think you did great, Luke. You'll be a High Order knight in no time. And… I'm here to support you, no matter what." Pearl smiled at the boy. Luke returned the smile, wrapping Pearl in a one armed hug.

"Thank you, Pearl."

Pearl buried her head into the boy's shoulder, but that's when they heard a cry from the archery towers. "Make way for the knights!"

A crowd had formed at the north end of Luthan, and Luke took Pearl's hand, running over to whoever was coming in. Pearl knew that her mother had gone to see Sir Phoenix earlier, so hopefully they were returning now. Pearl saw Phoenix, Edgeworth and Simon walk into Luthan, but with a familiar girl by Phoenix's side. Pearl narrowed her eyes to see who it was, and she froze when she spotted _her._

Her long lost cousin, the girl she hadn't seen in three years.

Maya Fey.

A boo echoed throughout Luthan as they spotted Maya, multiple death threats and curses being shouted at her. Maya caught Pearl's stare, and the cousins simply looked at each other. Maya formed a dark magic shield around her to block incoming things being thrown at her by the citizens. Pearl didn't spot her mother, though, and that was making her nervous.

Maya entered Castle Attornia with the knights, and the citizens of Luthan stood outside of the castle, waiting for any updates. Pearl went to join the crowd, blending in easily.

The witch, Maya Fey, had been bought in after three years, and was now getting put on trial for the destruction of Carthos… And Pearl was terrified at what would happen.

* * *

 **Review Responses (Yanmegaman)**

 **MegaLegoLuigiEX:** 1: I'm glad you liked it! Especially considering I made it up on the spot!  
2: Will Layton a ppear? Hmm... *Knowing smirk*  
3: Yeah, coming up with a way to explain Godot's visor in this world was pretty hard, so I kinda copped out and made him blind, though I'm glad that seems to have been well received.

 **JordanPhoenix:** A certain hot knight? I'm quite certain I have no idea what you mean, Madam Blue Knight!

 **Multifangirl6:** We decided from the get go that we wanted to use as many characters as we could. And I'm glad our usage of them is being well received!


	5. Body Guard

_Yanmegaman_ : Ah, after ten thousand years I'm free! It's time to post a new chapter!  
Nah, but seriously guys, sorry for the delay on this one. Had a lot going on, not all of it necessarily fanfiction related. Been getting back into the swing of things, though. So hopefully this one will see more constant updates in the near future. It's also a shorter one, so please forgive me!

 _thepudz_ : SURPRISE, WE ARE NOT DEAD. My partner is working multiple projects, forgive him. He sure as hell made up for the wait with this amazeballs chapters that I hope y'all enjoy! It IS the start of the Phaya arc, after all...

* * *

17 of the Jewel's Eye, 3rd year of the rule of His Majesty  
Luthan, Castle Attornia Throne Room

Phoenix knelt on the ground before His Majesty, awaiting the King's words. He had been here for quite some time, and still, the old ruler had not spoken.

"Sir Wright." The King finally said, catching the knight's attention. "I simply don't know what you expect me to say. We have Maya the Witch finally in custody. But we cannot simply expect the populace to be alright with allowing her to stand trial, even by my decree."

"I am aware of this, my king." Phoenix replied, keeping his voice in a respectful tone. "But she is the sister of Mia Fey. I simply find it hard to believe she would destroy an entire city, given her lineage. I simply couldn't bring myself to end her life." He bowed his head shamefully. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. I was weak."

"Nonsense, Sir Wright. What you did showed great strength. That deceiver, Morgan Fey, commanding you to kill her, and all the people of Japanafornia condemning her to death… Being able to resist the temptation and the expectations of the entire Kingdom was no easy feat. I am proud of your actions." The king stood from his throne and walked before Phoenix, smiling at the knight. "You are truly the knight all others should aspire to be like."

"Y-Your Majesty… thank you. It is the greatest honor to receive such kind words from you."

"As I said, Sir Wright, your actions are not what trouble me. It is the actions of the Kingdom that worry me. Once word spreads that we plan to put her on trial, some will believe her life will be spared, no matter the verdict. I fear these citizens may attempt to take matters into their own hands, and try to kill her themselves."

"I see your reasoning, Your Majesty. But would she not be safe in the dungeon? Surely-"

The king shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. The dungeon is filled with too many prisoners as is. And many of them would attempt to kill her without a second thought upon learning who she is. As it is, I had to have the guards move prisoners so that she would be in a cell all her own. But this is not a permanent solution. Even the criminals of this land must be shown some respect. Cramming all other cells for the safety of one prisoner would not do. I simply do not know how we can ensure her safety until the trial."

"I-I see.." Phoenix was beginning to get the big picture. In the dungeon, Maya was in just as much danger as if she were to wander the streets. Her safety could not be ensured, considering how everyone in the kingdom felt about her.

"Your Majesty, if I may." A new voice suddenly broke through the silence. Both the King and Phoenix looked up to see a man dressed in a brown suit wearing an orange and brown sleeve of armor on his right arm. Upon his head sat a tall brown hat.

"Ah, Sir Layton. I wasn't expecting you." The king announced.

"Yes, well, pardon my intrusion, My King. I simply could not help but overhear your dilemma with the new prisoner. Miss Maya Fey, correct?"

"Yes. She is the prime suspect in the Carthos incident. I completely agree with Sir Wright's decision to have her stand trial rather than simply be executed, but I simply cannot ensure her safety before the trial."

"Yes, I heard. And I believe I have a suggestion that may work. Assuming you would hear me out." Layton said.

"Of course, Sir Layton. You are my most trusted advisor."

"Very well." The knight began to pace the room just in front of the throne as both Phoenix and the King watched. "It is true that Miss Fey's life would be in danger in the dungeon. Many people lost family in Carthos, and even the vagrants of this city would not pass up an opportunity for revenge. However, I do believe that she would be safer outside the castle walls."

"Outside? But, we can't simply allow her to wander as she pleases." Phoenix retorted.

"And I am not suggesting we do that, Sir Wright." Layton finally stopped and faced the King directly. "I'll cut right to the chase. Your Majesty, I believe that Miss Fey should be released from the dungeon and placed in the care of Sir Wright, who will watch over her at all times until her trial."

Both men stared at the High Order knight in shock. He had a point. In the care of the Captain of the Royal Guard, she would be safer than in the dungeon.

"But if she is released, what will stop her from using her magic? The citizens could be in danger." The King inquired.

"That is quite simple as well. We can have the Royal Enchantress create a ring that seals her dark magic. And using blood magic, we can disallow anyone, other than Sir Wright, from removing the ring." Layton explained. "She would be defenseless should she be attacked, but in the care of Sir Wright, I believe she will be safe."

"Hmmmm…" The King went into deep thought. "I see your point, Sir Layton. Sir Wright, you have heard Sir Layton's idea. What do you think? Do you believe you will be able to protect Miss Fey?"

Both Sir Layton and the King looked at Phoenix, awaiting his answer. The Knight was racking his brain. His answer could possibly determine the girl's fate. He finally opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

"Yeah, you better cry, girl. I get even two seconds near you and you're dead!"

"My brother was in Carthos! You'll pay for what you did to him!"

"That Captain made the wrong choice bringing you here. One way or another, you're gonna die in this dungeon!"

Maya huddled into the corner of her cell, crying. All the prisoners had recognized her immediately. Some even attempted to attack her on sight. The guards managed to subdue them. But that didn't make things any better. All the prisoners were yelling at her, threatening her and telling them how much they hated her. And she couldn't blame them. Though she didn't want to believe it, the fact is she couldn't remember if she had destroyed Carthos or not. It was very likely that what everyone said was true.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" A loud, authoritative voice echoed through the halls of the dungeon. Maya recognized the voice, realizing it belonged to Sir Phoenix, the knight who had spared her life. The man stood before herself. "Maya, are you alright?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine. What are you doing here, Sir Wright?" Maya asked as she stood and made her way over to the bars to speak to the man.

"I'm here to inform you of the King's decision."

"H-His decision!?" Maya gasped, before dropping her eyes to the ground. "So… When is my execution?"

"Your execution? No! You're not being executed! You are GOING to stand trial. But His Majesty had to come to a decision about how to make sure you're safe until your trial."

"The King himself… Won't simply execute me?" The smallest smile played on her lips. "I guess he is as kind as they say. So, what did he decide?"

"I'll explain in just a moment. First, let me see your hand." Phoenix held out his own hand. The girl hesitated a moment before placing her right hand in his. This was now the second time she had willingly touched another person in 3 long years. Normally, she would be terrified. But something about this man made her feel calm.

Phoenix produced a ring and carefully slid it onto her finger.

The moment the ring was on, Maya suddenly collapsed to the floor, falling to her hands and knees. "W-what did you do to me!?" She demanded.

"Calm down!" Phoenix knelt down to her level. "I didn't realize this might hurt you. I apologize. This is the King's orders. That ring locks your dark magic. So long as it is on your finger, you cannot cast any spells."

Maya frantically tugged at the ring. "W-why the hell won't it come off!?"

"It's been enchanted with blood magic as well." Phoenix carefully removed the gauntlet and showed his hand to her, revealing that he had a bandage wrapped over it, with a bloodstain just peeking through the fabric on his palm. "Only I can remove it. This is to calm the citizens once you are released."

Maya finally seemed to regain her strength and stood from the floor, Phoenix following suit. "Released? What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're not staying in this dungeon. His Majesty thinks it would put you at too great a risk to leave you here, as many people in here would take any chance they could to attack you for the Carthos incident." Phoenix's eyes quickly drifted over to the adjacent cell, where the prisoners who had been yelling at the girl watched the exchange. "As I'm sure you've noticed. So the King decided that you will be placed in my care. Wherever I go, you must follow. I am not to let you out of my sights."

The girl was speechless. She had expected to be executed by the days end. But instead, she was being released from the dungeon and placed in the care of the Captain of the Royal Guard. She was even going to be given a fair trial, something she had never expected. "Why are you doing all this for me?"

The knight didn't respond for some time. He truly wasn't sure himself why he was doing all this. By all regards, he should have slain this woman in La'ael forest. But instead, he had beheaded the very woman who had led him to her.

" _I'm coming, Mia."_

As if to answer the question, those words ran through his mind once more. Mia. This girl was Mia Fey's sister. Mia had been such an important person in Phoenix's life, being the one who taught him what it truly meant to be a knight. To believe that her sister was solely responsible for the destruction of Carthos would feel almost like a betrayal of his late mentor's memory.

Rather than answer the girl's question, he turned his back and began to walk away. "Wait just a moment. I'll go speak to the jailer and get you out of that cell." Phoenix made his way to the jailer's post at the entrance to the dungeon. Just as he about to exit the hallway that held the jail cells, suddenly, a sword blocked his path, causing the knight to halt.

"Gonna play body guard for the witch, eh, Trite?" Came a deep voice that Phoenix did not recognize. The person holding the blade stepped into Phoenix line of sight.

"Sir Godot?"

Before Phoenix stood the mysterious blind swordsman that Blackquill had faced the day before. Despite the blindfold over his eyes, he seemed to be looking directly at Phoenix. In his hand, he held an open flask, which reeked of the stench of whiskey.

"So, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with the new prisoner." Godot took a swig from his flask. "The king has you in charge of protecting the most wanted criminal in the land." The man gave a cheeky grin. "He must really want that girl dead."

Phoenix gritted his teeth and stepped closer to the blind warrior, getting in his face. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Ha…" Godot breathed out, blowing the stench of whiskey into the blue knight's face, causing the man to stagger back. "Just know this, Trite." The blind swordsman turned and began to walk out of the dungeon. "The second something happens to that girl, mine will be the next face you see."

Phoenix finally got his bearings back just in time to see Godot exiting the dungeon.

 _Who on Earth is that man?_

* * *

 **Knock knock**

Apollo knocked heavily on the door to Athena's house. Truthfully, considering the events of the night before, Apollo felt odd coming here, not certain of what to say to his partner. But they had agreed to scout out more work together today, so here he was.

Finally, the door opened to reveal Blackquill, wearing his black armor.

"Justice. I assume you are here for Athena." Blackquill said in his usual manner, not attempting to mask his disdain for the archer.

"Yeah. We were gonna look for some work today. Is she awake?"

"I wouldn't know. When I awoke this morning, she was nowhere to be found." Simon glared at the man. "If you have done something to harm her, Justice-"

"I-I didn't! I brought her home last night after Rogue kicked her out of the tavern." Apollo explained quickly, not wanting to be at the business end of the Knight's blade. "Even locked the door so she WOULDN'T run off. So you have no idea where she is?"

"No. And sadly, I must be going soon to attend to my duties at the castle, so I haven't the time to search for her." Blackquill explained.

"Damn. Well, I'll see if I can track her down and I'll be sure to let you know when I find her. I can't imagine she'd have gone too far. I'd wager she's still in the city."

"Hmmmmmm…" Blackquill hummed, growing ever more annoyed. "Very well. I will be training new recruits in the courtyard today. Find me there when she turns up. And if she isn't found by the end of the day, I will gather a search party."

"Right." With that, Apollo turned on his heel, heading for the first place he expected to find the girl.

* * *

Luthan, Rogue's Tavern

"I was wondering when you'd be here." Rogue said as Apollo made his way into the tavern.

The horned archer made his way to the bar. "Yeah, sorry it took a while. What's the damage?"

"Damage? Ha!" The bar maiden laughed. "You ain't gonna believe this, she's actually in back doing dishes. Didn't take her for one to have a conscience and try to make amends. Then again, maybe she's just worried I wouldn't let her back in after last night."

"Haha." Apollo chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds about right. You mind if I speak to her a bit."

"Sure, go right ahead. Was gonna tell her she could call it quits soon anyway. Got clean mugs for days right now."

Apollo made his way to the back of the tavern, and, true to Rogue's words, there stood Athena, vigorously scrubbing at a plate.

"Hey, Tiger. Glad I found ya. Blackquill sent me to look for you." Apollo said as he stepped close to the girl.

Athena, however, ignored him, continuing to scrub at the plate in her hand.

"Uh, Athena? You listening to me?"

Again, Athena ignored the man, carrying several mugs up to the bar. Apollo followed behind, still trying to get the girl's attention.

"Athena, what's going on? Why are you ignoring me?" He pleaded with the girl as they again walked back to the sink.

"Apollo, I don't really have time to talk." Athena finally said, in a very matter of fact tone. "So thanks for your concern, but as you can see, I'm fine. Let Simon know."

Apollo had finally gotten fed up and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, spinning her around to face him. "Athena, what's going on? We both know you're doing this to avoid something." The girl remained silent, not even looking her partner in the eye. "Is this because of last night?"

Athena continued to look away, unable to bring herself to look at the man. "You were right, Apollo. I regret what happened. I made an ass out of myself and I just put you in an awkward position."

"So you decided to avoid me?" Apollo asked. The swordswoman nodded in response. "Athena, that's crazy. You think just because you got a little too drunk and tried to jump my bones, I'm gonna look at you any different? I've seen you at your worst, Athena, and I'm still around. Something like that isn't gonna send me running for the hills."

The girl finally looked him in the eyes. "Y-you're sure?"

She was treated to Apollo's usual cheeky grin. "Hey, I'm the one who saved your hide after you puppy-napped Sir Barnham's dog. A little drunk kiss is no big deal." _And though I won't admit it, not something I'm gonna complain about._

Athena giggled, a sweet, cute, genuine giggle. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just being stupid."

"Imagine that, you being stupid."

"Hey, watch it! You already know I could kill you!" Athena cried, but she was laughing nonetheless. The two began to make their way to the exit of the tavern.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't. You love me and you know it. Now c'mon, let's go let Blackquill know you're ok and check the bounty board."

No sooner had Apollo placed his hand on the door handle than a man spoke up behind the two warriors.

"If it's bounties you're looking for… I may have… Just the thing." The gruff voice said as heavy footsteps made their way to the two bounty hunters.

Apollo and Athena turned around to find themselves looking at Captain Tyrell Badd, leader of the city guard. Though much older than his counterparts in the Royal Guard and the High Order, he was a well-respected warrior, with any would be criminal running with their tail between their legs the second he was on the scene.

"Captain Badd? You've got a job for us?" Apollo asked the pale man.

Badd removed the candy between his lips before speaking. "I do. You two have done good work for me in the past. So I came to you before even talking to my own men." Placing the lollipop back in his mouth, the man fished into his armor before pulling out a sheet of paper and showing it to the bounty hunters. "Wocky Kitaki. Word is he and his band of Thalmun bandits are holed in just outside of the town of Blackstead."

Apollo snatched up the paper and took a good look at it. It was a wanted poster depicting an angry looking young man with what appeared to be a pair of fox ears poking out of his hair.  
"Hey, I think I've heard about this guy. Isn't he the leader of the group that attacked the Faraday caravan three years ago?"

Badd nodded in affirmation. "That's him. His group is apparently in hiding, waiting for reinforcements after a being attacked by a group of Royal Guards. I been waiting for the chance to bring him to justice for years. And this is it." The warhammer wielding captain took back the poster, stuffing it back in his armor. "Here's the deal. You two bring him to me, ALIVE, and I'll see to it that you get 1,200 gold."

"1,200!?" Athena exclaimed in shock. "That poster said 750. What's with the bonus?"

"Let's just say I have a… Personal interest in this case. So are you in or not?"

"For that kind of money," Apollo began. "We'd be crazy not to take it."

"Smart kids." Badd smirked. "I trust ya to get it done. Just remember, I want him alive."

"Right." Athena slammed her fist into her palm. "You can count on us! Apollo, I'll go talk to Simon and get my armor. Meet me at the eastern gate in an hour."

"You got it. I'll go stock up on potions."

With that, the two bounty hunters rushed out the door of the tavern, splitting up to prepare for their job.

Meanwhile, Badd watched the two leave and spoke to himself. "It may have taken three years. But I'll avenge you soon, Byrne."

* * *

 **Review Responses (thepudz)**

 **MegaLegoLuigiEX** : I'll be honest, I only started shipping Pearl and Luke after reading Turnabout Everlasting, but I personally find them absolutely adorable! The cutest Disney couple imaginable. Glad you enjoyed the Justicykes kink, always fun to write the Tiger in the sheets. Klavier may show up in future, but he and Ema will be a thing if so.

 **JordanPhoenix:** Stop, you're making me blush! Gah! I ain't ever writing swordfighting in THAT way... Now swordfighting with ACTUAL swords, that's cool. Athena is still quite the kinky one, even in medieval times... If you want more kinky medieval girls who give good head, watch Game of Thrones! XD

 **Megaranger66** : Thanks for the kind words on the fight scene, I loved writing it. Glad you noticed that reference, it was FULLY intended! Now, let's not spoil this story with THAT atrocity any further...

 **ZeldaFan2412** : My partner and I are extremely happy to hear those kind words! We thank you. I quite like writing the end of the Hair...

 **Seedfall** : I AM known as the Violent Little Freak... And it's always good to chop a few inches off the Hair. Luke and Pearls, AKA the cutest Disney couple, are in this story! Seems like most people were going for Godot... Who can blame them. We love the guy.

 **ArthemisFey** : Chopping a few inches off the Hair was satisfying, believe me! Glad you liked the chapter, it brings me joy to hear those kind words.

 **ChloboShoka** : Wow, you liked Medieval AU's? Guess this is the perfect story for you then XD I swear we didn't copy your name! Glad you liked it, it's always great to hear those kind words from awesome readers like you :)


	6. Defender

_**WARNING!  
DESCRIPTIONS OF MEDIEVAL TORTURE IN THIS CHAPTER!**_

 _ **Thepudz** : _And thus, the Phaya sets in full motion with this chapter! How will our Sir Knight and Dark Beauty get along? Can he really protect her from the many others who'd rather her dead? No matter what happens, we hope for all of you to get a kick out of it! Enjoy my third chapter, folks!

 **Yanmegaman:** Just a heads up, guys. You may wanna plan a trip to the dentist before reading this chapter, as it WILL give you cavities! My good pal has really pulled out all the stops in his telling of a Medieval Phaya courtship, so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as he enjoyed writing it!

* * *

17 of the Jewel's Eye, 3rd Year of the rule of His Majesty  
Luthan

Phoenix led Maya out of the dungeon, going through the dark maze of tunnels that would soon lead to the streets of Luthan. It was late afternoon, almost sundown, and Phoenix should be finished up for the day. The maze Maya was following her knight through was quite complicated, and with good reason. If any prisoner were to break free, they'd have to get through a barrage of guards, somehow navigate through the maze, unlock all the doors, then be faced with the outside of many more guards and the archer towers, as well as His Majesty himself.

"Is… Is your hand okay?" Maya asked, breaking the ice of silence. Phoenix turned back to her, soon realizing she meant the cut he had made on his hand to enchant the ring. He had to use a dagger to cut a blood wound on his hand, bleed onto the ring so that the enchantment would affect only Phoenix.

"I've been through worse injuries. A cut on the hand is a small thing compared to all else I've been through," Phoenix commented as he made his way down a long tunnel, nearing the end of the maze. He turned to face Maya as he walked. "How about you? How are you feeling? You've suffered much more than any person should."

Maya gripped the ring on her finger yet again, thinking that somehow it was going to come off this time. Every time she tugged, however, a sharp sting off pain shot in her finger as if she had been injected with a needle. She decided to give up on it, knowing only her guard could take it off. "I'm… Doing much better, thanks to you. How… How are the people of Luthan going to treat me?"

"I can't lie to you, Maya. You better brace yourself for the worst. But I swear on my life to protect you. If any harm shall come to you, I will not stand for it. You have my word." Phoenix promised. The two eventually came to door which lead to a long flight of stairs. The two went up the stairs, the echoes of their steps ringing through the dark room. Maya heard the sounds of rats squeaking and spiders crawling, and she knew she had to be out of here sooner than later. Thankfully, the two reached the top of the stairs much sooner than expected. Phoenix used his key to open the large door to Luthan.

"I have your word?" Maya asked, grabbing Phoenix's hand suddenly. She stared pleadingly up at the knight, who fully returned her look. "You'll protect me?"

Phoenix placed his other hand over Maya's, gripping her tightly. He shook her hand slightly. "With my life."

Phoenix let go of Maya's, and jingled the key in the lock of the large door, before eventually opening it. Maya was met with a blinding light. She shielded her eyes, squinting as the bright, orange sun beamed into her orbs. Slowly, she blinked and adjusted to the light. And then, she was met with the most gorgeous sight she had ever seen.

A large, orange sun setting at the snowy mountains in the distance. It was warm, hot weather even, and the town was lively. Men laughed at inappropriate jokes as they chopped wood or sharpened their blade, kids sprinted around playing a game of 'Manster and Thalmun', and the women were in their homes making the nightly meal. Although, some women also joined the men in their activities. Guards patrolled around the city, talking the civilians and being kind to the children. The watchtowers kept close eye on the land outside Luthan. Maya spotted Castle Attornia right above her. The dungeon was right under the castle, and the castle was huge. Phoenix closed the door to the dungeon, and he set off to the left. "We're going to my home for the night. Trucy probably has made something by now."

Maya had never seen so many people in three years. It was so lively, so human. Maya couldn't help but _smile_ at the place. It reminded her of Carthos, but much grander and larger. Maya had never been to Luthan, Mia told her to look after Pearl and the Fey residence back at Carthos…

 _Pearl…_ Maya's cousin. She hasn't seen her in so long… By Gods, how would she be doing?! Maya witnessed the death of Pearl's mother right before her very eyes! Maya closed her own eyes shut, imagining the pain Pearl must be going through right now.

"So… What's been happening with Luthan since I've been gone?" Maya asked.

"After the Carthos incident, we grieved and… Moved on. We _were_ eradicating the Thalmun, and we were emerging victorious… But just two months ago, the Thalmun launched an attack on Luthan. We held them off, but ever since, we were losing contact with guards on certain of the land. The Thalmun have regrouped, and I must protect my city again…" Phoenix sighed, looking around his town. Every single life before him rested on his shoulders, and it was up to him to keep everyone safe. "Between the worry of the Thalmun having to tell Pearls about her mother, having you come into the mix really didn't help."

Maya felt slightly hurt at those words, giving a sad look to Phoenix. "I-I'm sorry…"

Phoenix sighed, realizing he was way harder then he should really be. "Don't apologize. It was better that _we_ found you then the Thalmun. They would've kidnapped you, kept you as a slave for a year then they would've decapitated you and had you for dinner."

Maya felt her stomach do somersaults at the thought of that. "Suddenly, a simple execution sounds better…"

"You shouldn't be thinking of death all the time," Phoenix said. Maya looked up at the knight. "Your trial shall reveal the truth behind the matters at Carthos. If what you say is true, that you have no idea what you did and you never meant it… Then someone else must've done it, or manipulated you into doing it."

Maya honestly had _no idea_ what went through her, but she would never destroy a city! She sighed with sadness. _I'm probably going to be dead within a week… There's no way someone else could've done it…_

Suddenly, Maya saw a group of large burly men approaching her from her side. Phoenix noticed these men too, and he prayed they were smart enough to realize a Royal Guard knight was protecting the girl.

"I had a sister in Carthos," One of the men said, glaring at Maya. "Little seven year old girl… You killed her, you witch. You can put on your pissy ' _I'm innocent'_ act, but your trial will decide your execution, and I hope it's a painful one."

"Personally, I think she should get the Rack. Y'know, the one where they attach the ropes to all the limbs and pull 'em off." One of the men suggested, chuckling as he did so.

"Nah, she's a witch. The breast ripper would be suitable, I'd say," One of the other men suggested. He crossed his arms, smirking at the girl. "I'd like to get 'em breasts as trophies afterwards."

"You will all step aside, or face the consequences." Phoenix growled to the men. They all chuckled in sync, walking away. Phoenix turned around to walk to his house, but one of the men weren't done. As Phoenix turned, the man ran towards Maya. Maya turned around to see the man charging at her, and she didn't have time to react as the man raised his fist, before punching Maya in the side of the head. A ringing sound came to Maya's ears immediately as she stumbled to the floor in a daze.

Phoenix grabbed the man who had punched Maya, before ramming him into a wall. A patrol of guards came around and Phoenix forcefully threw the man at the patrol of guards. "Arrest him and send him to the dungeon until Maya's trial is finished!" Phoenix roared.

Maya held her hand up to her face as the ringing continued echoing, not seeming to stop. The man's fist smashed straight into the soft part of her head, and flashes of white, yellow and green were all that she could see. Phoenix grabbed Maya by the shoulders, looking at her and trying to get a response out of her.

"Maya! Maya, talk to me! Look at me!" Phoenix ordered. Slowly, Maya's vision came to, and the first thought she was met with was that of Phoenix Wright staring right into her eyes. She blinked rapidly, still regaining her senses. Maya knelt up, and Phoenix slowly lifted her to her feet.

"Unnngh… N-Nick…" Maya mumbled, much to Phoenix's confusion. She stumbled forward, falling straight into Phoenix's arms. He held her up, and after a few more minutes, Maya finally came to fully. She stared up at Phoenix.

"You called me Nick… Who's Nick?" Phoenix asked.

"I was trying to say your name… But I guess I only got the 'Nix' part of Phoenix out…" Maya mumbled. Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle that Maya was calling him the same name that his friend Larry did.

"You can call me Nick, if you want. I actually quite like it." Phoenix smiled. Maya mumbled the nickname to herself over and over again, her grin slowly appearing as she did so. She nodded, looking up at Phoenix.

"Yeah, I like it too, Nick!" Maya grinned. She giggled to herself at a thought that occurred to her. "Imagine a few years from now, when someone asks me why I'm calling you Nick… And I'll have to say 'Some dude punched me in the head, and I accidentally said the name!'"

Maya burst out laughing, as did Phoenix. And for the first time in gods know how long, Maya had a moment of laughter and humanity with another person. This man, this Phoenix Wright, her bodyguard but also, in a ways, her _friend._ A true friend, something Maya hasn't had for so long… Maya finished up laughing after a while, eventually though, the smile dropped. "That is considering I even live years from now…" Maya looked down, her hair covering her face as she felt a mood of darkness go over her. "They'll execute me, won't they?"

Phoenix placed his hands on Maya's shoulders, but the girl kept her gaze facing downwards. "Don't let what those guys said get to you. We'll get you free, if what you say is true."

"Was what they said really true?" Maya asked, looking up at Phoenix with a tear welling in her eye. "Do they execute people in such _barbaric_ ways?"

Phoenix couldn't lie to this girl. Normally, criminals get a beheading, but dark magic users were referred to as witches, and they got a witches punishment of having their tongue and fingers cut out so they couldn't shout magic spells or use their hands for magic. Then they'd burn them alive. And if Maya got a guilty verdict… That's exactly what was going to happen to her. Phoenix could never lie to Maya… But keeping silent would be the worst thing to do right now. He decided to go for the comforting route.

"You need not worry about the form of execution, since you won't be receiving it. You'll be okay, Maya." Phoenix whispered. Maya looked up at the knight, before leaning forward and placing her forehead against his chest. Phoenix wrapped both arms around the girl, hugging her. She didn't return it, however. Phoenix needed to get her mind off this.

"Maya, c'mon. My place is not that far now, and Trucy makes pretty good food. Probably would've cooked us up a beef stew with some goat cheese. It's what she normally makes." Phoenix said. Suddenly, Maya beamed up, looking up at Phoenix with eyes wide.

"Y-You mean she has… _Actual_ cooked food? With _actual_ cheese?!" Maya asked, to which Phoenix nodded. The knight had never seen someone so excited about _food_ before. "I've been so used to catching my food! I've… Never been the best of cooks though…"

"Well, Trucy certainly isn't half bad." Phoenix chuckled, moving forward with Maya alongside him.

"So… Who is this Trucy? Is she your wife?" Maya asked. Phoenix could've _sworn_ he heard _jealousy_ at those words, but he decided to ignore it.

"Daughter. Well, _adopted_ daughter. After what happened with Mia three years ago, Trucy was the only survivor. They were going to send her to Carthos to a new family, but I insisted I kept her. Stirred a lot of controversy adopting her, since I was just appointed head of the Royal Guard and having a little girl to look after would keep me from my duties. But she takes care of _herself_ a lot better than most grown men I see. Plus, it's always a joy just having her around," Phoenix grinned. He looked at the pathway ahead of him, scrunching up his face in thought. "There's one thing I can never get out of my mind…"

"What's that?" Maya asked, leaning forward to get into Phoenix's sight. He looked at Maya, his face in a very stern expression.

"What would've happened… If I let her go to Carthos?" Phoenix whispered. Maya felt a shock of guilt rush through her at those words. Phoenix looked back at the path way in front of him. "One thing's for sure… I would've killed you immediately when I got the chance."

Maya felt a tinge of sadness, and it expressed itself fully onto her face. Phoenix placed a hand on her shoulder. "I would've been blind with rage. Know that I believe in you, no matter what, Maya."

Maya put on a small smile, looking up at Phoenix with a blush on her cheeks. "Thanks Nick…"

" _SIIIIIIIIIIIIR!_ "

Maya had a near heart attack at the sudden and loud voice, grabbing Phoenix's arm and huddling into him immediately. Phoenix remained calm, however, watching as a small girl with blonde hair and completely green clothes sprinted down the path way towards them. She held a bag in her left hand that was full of letters, some of them flying out as she sprinted. "That is Lettie Mailer, one of the couriers of Luthan. Do try to cover your ears, she has some outbursts of that word that could deafen you." Phoenix explained.

Lettie sprinted up to Phoenix, frantically searching her bag. She grabbed a letter, holding it out in front of Phoenix's face. "Letter for Phoenix Wright, sir! Addressed from the king, His Majesty, and his advisor, Hershel Layton, sir!"

"A message from the king? Must be important…" Phoenix whispered as he grabbed the letter. Lettie sprinted off immediately after she handed the letter out, and Phoenix ripped it open. Maya stood on the tips of her toes to see what the letter wrote. The first words were enough to send chills down Phoenix's spine.

 _REQUEST OF DEFENSE_  
 _Sir Phoenix Wright,_  
 _His Majesty has sent this letter to inform you of a role you must undergo during the trial of MAYA, which will take place at the COURT OF JUSTICE on the TWENTY-FOURTH DAY OF THE JEWEL'S EYE. The role you must undertake will be that of the accused's defender. You are required to acquit them of any crimes they have been accused of. With this letter, you are granted access to talk to the accused and visit the scene of the crime to search for any evidence. You are also granted access to all evidence of this crime to investigate. You may report to EMA SKYE and JUNIPER WOODS for any further investigation required on evidence through the use of alchemy and chemistry. You will be facing INQUISITOR ZACHARIAS BARNHAM in this trial, who will try to prove your defendant guilty of the crimes._  
 _Long live Japanifornia and His Majesty, Defender._  
 _Signed, Hershel Layton._

"I'm… I'm your defender?!" Phoenix cried out in shock. Maya's eyes widened as well. Phoenix swallowed a lump in his throat, taking a deep breath before looking at Maya. "I… I have only defended once before. My friend, Larry Butz. Defended him from murder…"

"Did you win?" Maya asked nervously.

"Yes, but the case was straight and simple, and I was up against the worst inquisitor of the land, Winston Payne. This… This is against _Barnham…_ " Phoenix sighed. He forced a smile at Maya. "It's okay… I'll defend you. I've done it once, I'll do it again… Don't worry, Maya. You're going to be okay."

Maya smiled up at the man, but on the inside, the two knew they had doubts. This was going to be the biggest trial of the last three years, and everyone will be watching, hoping Maya receives a guilty verdict. Phoenix tried to clear the doubts from his mind. "I'll start my investigation tomorrow. We have got a full week, after all. I should be fine by then. Come on, let's get that dinner Trucy is making."

* * *

17 of the Jewel's Eye, 3rd Year of the rule of His Majesty  
Luthan, Wright Premises

The house wasn't as large as Maya thought, but it had a roof, rooms and everything Maya hasn't had for three years. Sleeping under an actual wooden roof would be spectacular. "Home, sweet home."

Phoenix walked up to the door. The sun had set and the night sky was taking over, but this would be Maya's first time not seeing the night sky, her first time not sleeping under the stars. She was in a warm house with a fire, food, water, a bed, everything she could ever want, all supplied by her guard… Phoenix Wright.

Phoenix opened the door, stepping in. He took off the armor he had been wearing all day and was in the normal civilian clothes he wore underneath. "Truce, I'm back!"

"Nearly done with dinner, Daddy!" Trucy called out. Trucy was over the fire stirring the stew, but she got up to go hug her dad. She turned around to see Maya standing behind Phoenix. Her entire expression dropped, and Phoenix immediately noticed the sudden horror in Trucy's eyes. "T-Truce? What's wrong? Is-"

That's when Trucy raised a hand, and suddenly, a blue aura surrounded Maya. She suddenly screamed out in pain as she was trapped by Trucy's magic. "Stay away from my father, you witch!" Trucy screamed.

"T-Truce! Don't-"

"Get behind me, Daddy!" Trucy ordered her father. "I'll deal with this filth!"

Trucy clenched her hand, tightening the magic around Maya. Maya could only twitch in different spots around her entire body, gritting her teeth in pain, but she fell to her knees as Trucy tightened her grip. The pain felt as if the hand of a giant had squeezed around her and was trying to crush, all the while, thousands of tiny little needles injected into her skin. She screamed out some more. "A-AGHHHH! STOP, PLEEEEASE!"

"Trucy, stop!" Phoenix barked. Trucy held Maya in the painful position, refusing to let go. "Trucy, stop and _think!_ Why would she be with me if she was trying to kill me?! How would she escape from the dungeon?! She's not going to hurt us, so _LET HER GO!_ "

Trucy immediately obeyed her father, releasing the grip and Maya and causing the woman to fall for the floor, coughing and gasping for breath. Phoenix knelt down to Maya, helping her up. _Daddy trusts her? Oh gods, what have I done?!_

Trucy immediately cast a healing spell on Maya to catch her breath. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I thought you were going to kill my Daddy, and I panicked, and-"

"I-It's okay," Maya coughed. She looked up at Trucy, smiling sweetly at the girl. "I understand, you were just trying to protect your father. That's very good of you."

Trucy smiled at the girl, and then she gasped and suddenly went over to the pot that was over the fire. She grinned, and she raised her hand, using her magic to grab some bowls and levitating them over to her. Trucy used the large wooden spoon she had used to stir the stew with to put the stew in the bowls, before levitating them over to the table. She was only expecting to be serving her and Phoenix tonight, but she had put in a little extra as always. Phoenix usually had unexpected guests, plus, it's better to save some for tomorrow.

"Have a seat. I'll need to hear all about what's happening with you." Trucy said. Maya looked to Phoenix for approval, and the knight nodded. Maya sat at one of the tables, looking before the still steaming bowl of beef stew before her. She suddenly saw a slice of cheese float to the next of bowl, and she turned around to see Trucy cutting up the cheese and sending it to the table. Lastly, Trucy floated some spoons over to the table, and Maya caught one in mid-air. "Aaaaand done. Dig in!"

Phoenix had already started biting at his meal, and Maya followed. She took a slow first bite, and the taste was better than anything she has had for the last three years. Maya wolfed down her food, grabbing spoonful after spoonful of the stew and eating it at and extremely rapid rate. Phoenix noticed this, but he let it slide. This girl had practically starved herself for the last three years. Trucy began eating at her meal, too. She noticed that food always tasted better when you're the one who made it.

Maya's bowl was practically empty after a minute, and Maya then rapidly bit at her cheese, digesting the meal in less than two minutes. "That was… Quite the feat." Trucy giggled.

"I'm _definitely_ going to let that be weighing me down for a while." Maya laughed, sending some chuckles throughout the table. Trucy downed another spoonful of the stew, before turning to Maya.

"So, what's been happening with you and Daddy? I would've thought you'd been sent in for execution the moment you arrived." Trucy asked.

"Well… Thing is, I don't really remember destroying Carthos. I just sort of… Woke up to the destruction. They arrested me, bought me to Carthos, but I ran when I heard I was in for execution. I realized I was being pinned for destroying Carthos," Maya explained. Trucy nodded, and Maya continued. "Three years later, I find your dad coming to kill me under the order of my aunt, Morgan Fey. He was about to kill me… But thing is, the reason he didn't kill me is because I'm a Fey."

Trucy choked on her stew, dropping her spoon. Her eyes widened as she stared at Maya. "Y-You're… A Fey? As in, 'related to Mia Fey' kind of Fey?" Trucy asked. Maya nodded, grinning.

"I'm her sister, actually. Don't go around telling everyone, though… Saving the big reveal for the trial. I'm not sure how being a Fey would help, but I'm sure it's probably going to save my life. Anyway, your dad brings me here, and instead of executing me, His Majesty has decided to give me a fair trial to plead my case. I was sure I was possessed or something… And your dad is defending me."

It took a while for Trucy to take in everything, but she eventually nodded, looking to her dad. "Are you sure you can defend her?" Trucy asked.

Phoenix looked over to Maya, a stern look on his face. He believed in this woman, he knew she was innocent. He just needed the evidence and argument to prove it. Phoenix looked back to her daughter, and nodded. "I'm absolutely sure."

* * *

17 of the Jewel's Eye, 3rd Year of the rule of His Majesty  
Luthan, Wright Premises

"Alright Daddy, I should be off to bed, now. You should be, too, with that investigation you got on tomorrow." Trucy said as she scrubbed the last dish, placing it away. Trucy walked over to her dad, placing a kiss on his cheek before heading off to her bed.

"Maya, you heard her, we got to…" Phoenix turned around to see Maya looking out the window. She was looking up the skies, whispering to herself. "Maya? What is it?"

Maya turned around to face Phoenix. "There's something beautiful outside… Wanna see?"

Phoenix nodded, standing up and walking over to Maya. She had already gone out the door and was on the hill just near the border of Luthan. Phoenix caught up with her, and sitting on the grass. Phoenix looked up into the sky to spot a beautiful cloud of blue and purple above him. He had never seen something so mystical in the skies before. It was pitch black apart from that colorful sky. Phoenix sat down next to Maya.

"That's the Northern Lights. I've taken to calling it the 'Aurora Borealis'. It comes every now and then." Maya explained. Phoenix continued to look up the sky, sitting next to Maya. He also spotted a dragon in the distance, silhouetting against the Northern Lights. It roared, echoing throughout the land.

"Nick…" Maya whispered. Phoenix looked over to the girl. She scooted towards him, before leaning over, resting her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for everything today. For rescuing me, for choosing to defend me, for believing me… This is the most of amount of care I've received in so long."

Phoenix wrapped and arm around the girl, holding her closer. "I can't sit back and watch someone innocent get treated as you were. That's not what I believed in, and that's not what your sister believed in. I'll protect you to the very end, and whether that end is sweet or bitter, it doesn't matter to me, because I will believe in you, Maya. No matter what, _you_ are my number one priority now."

There was silence for a bit, before Phoenix heard a sob from Maya. She looked up at him, tears of joy welling in her eyes as she smiled up at him. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You can thank me by believing in _me._ And by never losing hope. If we believe in each other, we'll get through this." Phoenix said. Maya nodded immediately. Phoenix suddenly looked at the grass before him, sighing. "There's one thing that's been on my mind today…"

"What's that?" Maya asked.

"Pearls… I _killed_ her mother. How can I-"

"She already knows." Maya cut him off. Phoenix gave a confused look to the girl. "She's a smart one, that Pearls. As a Fey, she would've felt her mother's spirit leave. Although she may not have believed it at first, she would be smart enough to realize what happened to her."

"She'd be so mad with me…" Phoenix sighed.

"Yeah, maybe. But give her time. Like I said… She's a smart one. Over time, she'll come to realize what her mother was trying to do to me. She'll forgive you, eventually." Maya smiled. Phoenix felt like a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he sighed with relief.

"Thanks for that, Maya… I needed it." Phoenix smiled. Maya snuggled closer to Phoenix.

"Any time."

Phoenix eventually unwrapped the girl, standing up and taking her hand, helping her up. "Come on, we should get some rest before the investigation tomorrow."

The two walked inside, and Phoenix blew out the candle lighting the house. He led Maya to his room, and then had the awkward realization. "Um… There's only one bed for us to share."

"Oh… I don't mind, it's okay. Just as long as it's something to sleep on, really." Maya smiled. Phoenix closed the door to his room, lying down in the side of his bed. Maya laid on the opposite side, getting the sheet over her.

"Good night, Nick." She whispered. "That's what people say to each other before they sleep, right? I'm not so caught up on all this."

"Yeah, you're right. Night to you, too, Maya." Phoenix chuckled. Maya laid in the bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about this day. It had been an interesting one for sure… One to change her life. Now the man beside her was going to decide if this was her last week or if she had many more live. But no matter what, she'd never forget his bravery and his kindness. Maya felt as if she had to repay him.

Maya leant over to the sleeping Phoenix, brushing a lock of hair from her face before lowering herself and softly kissing his cheek. She withdrew almost immediately, but the adrenalin rush she got from it was absolutely amazing. Then a realization hit her. A burning, sudden one.

 _These feelings, these thoughts, this… Everything I have for this man… It's indescribable, but soothing and sweet._

 _What I'm feeling… Is this_ _ **love?**_

* * *

 **Review Responses (Yanmegaman)  
**

 **JordanPhoenix:** Why do I have the feeling you'd be more interested in the body part of that than the guarding?

 **MegaLegoLuigiEX:** THE LOVE IS REAL XD Unfortunately, getting this chapter out next day was a bit of an impossibility. Mostly because of my cohort and suffering fromn a debilitating Spirit of Justice addiction!

 **Megaranger66:** Yes, the Phaya adventures may prove a bit difficult with an entire city begging for Maya's public execution. And we're always glad to serve as reminders for such a great writer's work!

 **ArthemisFey:** Moments like that prison may or may not become commonplace as the story goes on. Glad you enjoyed the Justicykes, little though it may be here! And will our two bounty hunters be able to make the good captain happy? Hm, well only one way top find out!


	7. Tangled

**Yanmegaman: Surprise, bitches! Bet you thought you'd seen the last of us!  
In all seriousness, guys, I apologize for the massive delay on this one. I pretty much had 0 enthusiasm to write and I didn't wanna give you a lackluster chapter because of that. Hopefully this one was worth the wait! If not... Well, take it out on my co-pilot XD**

 **thepudz: Do I get to say we're not dead again? We're not dead. Again. My partner has certainly made up for this wait with one of his best chapter's yet! I'm sure you Justicykes fans will love it. I certainly did!**

* * *

17th of the Jewel's Eye, 3rd year the rule of His Majesty

La'ael Forest

"Hyaaaaaaaa!"

Athena's battle cry echoed through the depths of the forest as yet another beast was slain. The corpse of the giant spider crumpled before her as its blood dripped from her blade.

"Not bad, Tiger." Apollo commended the swordswoman. "That's 10 to 8 in your favor."

"Heh, looks like you'll be paying for our stay at the inn." Athena smirked as she sheathed her blade. "And don't expect a cheap stay. I'm gonna need a nice hot bath to get all this blood off."

Apollo pushed a branch out of their way as they continued to move forward, making their way to Blackstead. "Counting our chickens before they hatch, I see. First of all, there's still plenty of time before we get to the town for me to catch up. Second, it'll be a miracle if we get there tonight. You wanna get washed up; you better hope we find a stream to make camp near."

Athena used her sword to cut away some brush. "Yeah, fair enough. Always seems like getting through the forest is the most tedious part of these jobs." The girl complained.

"Well, this forest is home to some pretty nasty beasts. Hunters don't come this deep in because they don't keep the equipment needed to fight off anything tougher than a bear. And as we both know, even someone who is prepared for a bear attack doesn't always come out unscathed." Apollo said as they made their way over a fallen tree to cross a stream.

"Glad to see you can laugh about that now. The sight of your mangled body kinda haunted my nightmares for a while." The warrior used her sword to cut away some brush blocking their path.

"Well," The archer began. "I will admit I'm not looking forward to the next time I come across a bear after that, but I've faced down worse. Clay and I once got trapped in a cave for two days by a dragon. Managed to get out alive, obviously, but Clay got a pretty nasty burn."

"A dragon!?" Athena inquired. "Wow, you two really went on some crazy adventures before I joined up. Hopefully you got your reward for that job."

Apollo let out a chuckle. "If only. Our client wanted us to bring him the guy who robbed his wife alive and the dragon roasted him. So, no reward."

The redhead couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Oh man, that sucks!" She said, though she could hardly breathe she was laughing so hard.

"Yeah yeah, you seem so sorry for us." The horned man replied.

Athena suddenly stopped laughing and her eyes widened. "Shhh, did you hear that?" She asked as she stood perfectly still and focused her hearing.

Apollo reached for his bow and listened as well to the sounds of the forest. In La'ael forest, if one wasn't careful, the beasts that lurked in the cover of the trees could swoop in and make a meal of a person before they could react.

"It's faint." Athena said in a hushed tone. "But I definitely hear something."

"What's it sound like?" The man asked in the same whisper, still trying to listen and be ready should anything ambush them.

"Can't tell. But I think it's in the treetops. Keep your eyes peeled."

"Got it." The red clad archer readied an arrow and aimed it upward, prepared to kill anything he saw move before it even had a chance attack.

Minutes passed by as the two warriors waited for whatever was coming. Athena's finely tuned ears would pick up on the slightest sound and warn them of any impending danger. Apollo's sharp eyes would notice the most subtle of movements and give him ample time to react.

Eyes and ears. Two of the greatest tools of any warrior. In their time together, Apollo and Athena had become an unstoppable force on the battlefield, their heightened senses complimenting one another perfectly, making them not two adept warriors, but one ultimate warrior.

Even their weapons and skills worked together. Apollo's bow, crafted from fine Japanafornian red mahogany, gave him the attack range most would only dream of. He was also useful with a blade, though he preferred the swift and precise movements of a dagger to a sword.

That's where Athena came in. Her power and ferocity with a sword was matched by few others outside of the Royal Guard and the High Order. Any opponent who foolishly clashed blades with her, thinking such a tiny girl would be a pushover, were quickly shown their mistake when she broke through their defenses. Her magic, though weaker than other users of light magic, proved to be very useful in a pinch as well. Casting fireballs as distractions and blasting an enemy in the face with a gust of icy wind had won the day more than once.

They knew they were a force to be reckoned with, and so their teamwork was almost second nature.

Apollo felt as though he hadn't breathed in an hour when he finally saw a rustling of leaves and let his arrow fly. A weak hissing sound was heard as the target was hit, and a few moments later, the body of a now dead giant spider fell from the treetops and landed in a pile of sticks.

"Heh, that wasn't so bad." The archer claimed as he stepped towards the dead arachnid and retrieved his arrow. "That's 9 to 10 now."

"Don't get comfortable just yet, Eagle Eyes." Athena warned, still in serious mode. "We've still got company."

Apollo took the chance to look at the immediate area and found that they were now encircled by perhaps ten more spiders. The archer readied another arrow and prepared to fire but suddenly stopped. He realized that none of them were moving. They made no move to attack, despite the two warriors intruding in their territory. Apollo cautiously stepped closer to Athena, pressing his back to hers to leave no space between them.

"What are they doing?" He whispered to his partner, not taking his eyes off the disgusting creatures that now surrounded them, their fangs dripping with venom.

"I don't know." Athena replied, her grip tightening on her blade. "It feels like they're waiting on something, but I don't know what. They have the advantage in numbers."

The two kept their backs to each other as they continued to examine their surroundings. This standoff went on for several more minutes before Athena suddenly cried out.

"Agh! Apollo!" The girl cried as the archer suddenly felt her back leave his as she fell to the ground. Apollo quickly spun around to see his partner with a thick web no entangling her legs, the girl struggling to free herself.

"Athena!" He moved to help the girl, when suddenly there was a strong tug on the thread of webbing that held her, and she found herself being dragged quickly into the depths of the forest, her blade slipping from her hands.

"Apolloooooooooo!" The girl screamed as she disappeared from Apollo's sight.

The man quickly took up the sword at his feet and gave chase. "Athena! Hang on, I'm coming!"

Even without Athena's hearing, Apollo knew he was being chased by the arachnids that had surrounded them. This must have been what they were waiting for. Giant spiders weren't exactly known for being intelligent, but they seemed to have a good sense for when they were outclassed and could work together to shift the odds in their favor.

The man threw the sword in his hands forward, planting it into the ground, and quickly spun around, grabbing two arrows from his quiver and firing them as he ran backwards, managing to slay two of the pursuing beasts before spinning back around and grabbing the sword as he ran by.

"Athena!" he cried out he used the sword to cut through a large webbing. "Athena, where are you!?" He called for his companion. He just needed some idea of where to go. He had to get to her before she became a meal for these horrid creatures. He _refused_ to let her die.

"Apollo!" The girl's cry rang out. Apollo managed to recognize that it came from the east and quickly altered his course, cutting through another massive web. "Apollo, hurry!"

"I'm coming, Tiger! Just hang in there!" He assured his partner as he picked off two more of his pursuers.

It didn't escape Apollo's notice that he was cutting through more and more massive webs and even passed by what appeared to be egg sacs. He was charging straight into a spider nest. There was no telling how many of the monsters would be awaiting him when he finally reached the girl. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting to her.

The man finally reached what appeared to be a large cave in the side of a hill. However, it was clear this was no natural cavern. The walls appeared to have been scraped at with claws. Or rather, Apollo surmised, legs. Just outside the entrance lay the web covered carcass of a two-headed deer and bones littered the forest floor. This was it. The spider nest.

Before entering, Apollo called out. "Athena! Are you in there?"

In response, the archer heard what sounded like a muffled cry. He was certain it was her, and she was clearly in danger, but luckily still alive.

Apollo finally stepped into the cavern, his eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness. He scanned the area, looking for any sign of the swordswoman. A lock of her red hair, the shine of her polished yellow armor, even simply a glint from those blue eyes. Just anything but her lifeless body.

His heart skipped a beat when he finally saw her. Alive, but stuck to the side of the cave well, covered in web. Even her mouth had been closed by the web.

"Athena!" He cried out as he rushed to his partner, setting his weapons down. "Hold on, I'll get you out of here."

Athena continued trying to speak to the man, seeming distressed, but no words escaped her mouth due to the thick web covering her mouth. Apollo first busied himself tearing the web away from her face, carefully using his dagger to cut away at it. The moment her mouth was free, the girl cried out.

"APOLLO, LOOK OUT!"

Apollo quickly spun around just in time to see the most massive spider he had ever seen in his life descend from the ceiling and swipe at him with one of its legs. The man had just enough time to grab his bow and roll out of the way, narrowly avoiding a gruesome death.

"Apollo, be careful! That's the one that caught me. It's gotta be the queen!" Athena warned.

 _Damn it, the babies are bad enough._ Apollo thought to himself as he examined his surroundings, taking in the area he had to fight in. _But killing a queen on my own? This is not gonna be easy._ His gaze settled on Athena for a moment. _But I will NOT die here. Neither will she._

The gargantuan arachnid advanced toward him and hissed, venom dripping from its disgusting maw and landing on the cave floor, seeming to dissolve the rocks it landed on. Apollo already had an arrow ready to go, but suddenly he began to notice smaller spiders filling the cave, ready to protect their queen. If he focused on the queen for too long, one of the smaller bastards could sneak up behind him and make him its dinner. Without Athena, Apollo was at a massive disadvantage. He knew he needed to break her free somehow to stand a chance.

Deciding on a course of action, the man readied a second arrow and let them fly, hitting the queen in two of its grotesque eyes and causing it to real back in pain. Using the split second he had, the archer rushed to Athena and quickly dug his dagger underneath the girl's arm, prying it from the wall before placing the knife in her hands. He looked into her eyes to speak to her.

"Get yourself free as quick as you can. I'll keep them off you." He instructed the girl before grabbing the sword that still lay on the cavern floor. "And I'll be needing this for a bit."

With that, Apollo rushed back into the heat of battle just as the queen recovered and began chasing after him again, even spitting web at the man in an attempt to capture him. However, the quick footed warrior would not be so easily subdued, dodging the arachnid's attacks with careful footwork and using the blade in his hands to slay any of the underlings that got too close for comfort.

Apollo attempted to fire an arrow at the queen's body, but was dismayed when the projectile simply bounced off the beast. It apparently had a very hard outer shell to its body that was thick as armor. He'd need to pierce it with Athena's sword if he wanted to get through.

Meanwhile, Athena had finally managed to free her other arm and began pushing against the cave wall with all her might. Slowly but surely, the webbing that tethered her to the wall began to give way, with her upper body coming loose, giving her the chance to dig the knife underneath her legs and pry them loose freeing herself at last. However, one of the smaller spiders charged at her and tackled the girl to the ground, gnashing at her face with its disgusting fangs.

"Hnnnnnnng!" The spellsword pushed against the beast with all her strength, just managing to keep it from biting her and injecting her with its potent venom. Just as things seemed to be taking a turn for the worse, the creature sprung back on its legs, hissing in pain before collapsing. Athena looked to see that Apollo lowering his bow and beginning to run from the pursuing queen once more.

 _Thank the Gods I can always count Apollo to have my back. I need to get to him and get my sword now, then we can stand a chance against that thing._

Wiping some of the residual webbing from her armor, Athena held the dagger in her hand back handed and began to make her way to her companion, stabbing the blade into as many of the beasts as she could, attempting to thin their numbers.

 _Damn it, there's too many! I kill one, and two more pop up in its place!_

The two warriors finally met up with each other, quickly trading the sword and dagger. Together again, their flawless teamwork began to shine. Apollo fired a barrage of arrows to one side, with Athena finishing off any surviving beasts. It appeared as though they were making headway, with the number of living spiders appearing to dwindle.

However, it couldn't last forever. The onslaught of arachnids were making certain they could not escape through the cave entrance, blocking every chance they had to make a run for it. Meanwhile, though the smaller creatures were dwindling, the queen remained steadfast, now holding a grudge against Apollo for firing arrows into its eyes. Not to mention, their strength was fading. Their breathing was becoming heavy and it seemed every few seconds one was needing to save the other due to a misstep or mistake.

Things finally came to a head when they neared the cave entrance again, appearing as though they may finally escape. However, before they could make it out, the queen finally landed a web shot and ensnared Athena's legs, causing her to fall over.

"Oof! Damn it, not again!" The girl cried. "Apollo, cover me while I cut this stuff off!"

Apollo attempted to cover the girl, but knew that if she wasn't free in the next few seconds, the queen would have them both trapped.

The archer fought valiantly to protect his partner, but his strength was failing, and finally, he too was ensnared in the web.

"Apollo!" The woman cried as her companion collapsed to the ground beside her, unable to move even his arms.

"D-damn it." Apollo choked out. He leaned up from the cave floor and struggled against the web, but to no avail. He quickly gave up, knowing there was not enough time. With them both captured, they couldn't fight back. "Never thought this would be how I went out."

He expected Athena to protest. To tell them they'd be fine. But she didn't. She too knew the bleakness of the situation. "Spider chow definitely wasn't what I hoped for."

Apollo looked to the girl, looking deeply into her eyes as the queen advanced. The smaller spiders had halted, perhaps accepting that this meal was for their queen.

"It's been an honor fighting alongside you, Tiger."

Athena could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes. She didn't want to die. But if she was going to, she was going to die holding the man she loved. She reached out pulled him into her arms. "Eagle Eyes…"

They both closed their eyes, resigning themselves to their fate as the queen reared back and readied itself to devour its prey. Letting out one last hiss, the horrid creature lunged forward.

Athena held Apollo tight as she waited for her life to end…

But it didn't.

As a few more seconds passed, both warriors opened their eyes and looked toward the queen and were stunned to see they'd been saved.

A purple clad knight wielding a massive shield had stepped between them and the queen at the last second, blocking the fatal attack. Though he stood his ground valiantly, the massive arachnid clearly had the advantage.

"Hnnnnnnng, i-if you two wish to help anytime soon," The warrior said. "It would be greatly appreciated."

Though still in shock, Athena went into action, grabbing Apollo's bow and an arrow before firing it at the queen, getting a direct it on one of its eyes.

The creature reared back in pain again as the purple knight slashed at it, driving it back.

"Get yourselves free and keep those little bastards of my ass!" The warrior instructed before lunging at the queen again, causing it to hiss in pain.

Athena wasted no time using her sword to free her legs and helping Apollo break free as well, the two quickly making it back to their feet in time to start fighting off the spiders that had now charged at them.

The duo made quick work of their enemies, Athena cutting them down before they could so much as touch them while Apollo skewered them quickly with a rain of arrows. Finally, their numbers were thin enough that they began to retreat, allowing the bounty hunters to focus their attention on the queen, who was still locked in battle with the purple clad savior.

Apollo quickly fired another arrow into the queen's eye, giving the ample time to reach the knight and stand as a trio against the beast.

"So what's the plan?" Apollo asked the man. Having saved their lives, the knight had earned the right to call the shots.

"I'll hold it back with my shield. Sir Forehead, you stand at the ready in case things start to turn against me while your lady friend gets beneath it and slices through its soft underbelly. That should finish it."

"S-sir forehead?"

"Apollo," Athena began, her face registering sheer determination. "I think your newfound nickname is the least of our worries. Just do as he says."

"Er, r-right."

The warriors scattered, with the purple knight making sure the beasts attention was still on him. The foul beast lunged at the knight once more, with him using his shield to block the attack and hold it back. Apollo stood at the ready, with an arrow in his bow as Athena charged in from behind the monster.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The girl cried out as she ran beneath the queen and plunged her blade deep into the beast's gut, causing green blood to spill out, covering the girl's already tainted armor. Using every last bit of strength she had, Athena continued to run forward, dragging her blade clean through the creature.

The queen reared back on her legs, letting out a horrible hiss. Apollo took the opportunity to fill the beast with as many arrows as he could, each one driving deep into the underbelly. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the queen fell over dead on its back.

The three warriors regrouped, near the creature's carcass, each of them breathing heavily and not speaking. The long battle had obviously winded the two bounty hunters, and holding back such an enormous creature had been no easy task for the newcomer.

"So," Apollo finally said. "I think thank you's are in order. To whom do we owe our debt of gratitude?"

The purple knight reached and began to remove his helmet, a long spiral of blonde hair falling out and draping itself over his shoulder as he did so.

"Sir Klavier Gavin of the High Order."

* * *

 **Review Responses (thepudz)**

 **MegaLegoLuigiEX: DID YOU JUST MAKE A WRIGHT PUN?! I will have to put you up for immediate extermination, I'm afraid. Spirit of Justice really was a blast to play! Well, wish granted, hope you enjoyed the Justicykes glory here!**

 **JordanPhoenix: Ah, I love my sweet little princess Truce. Medieval times were not kind times, unfortunately, especially to women, who were accused of being witches more often than not! And the torture methods... Shivers. SWEET MEDIEVAL FLUFF IS WHAT I AM HERE TO DO!**

 **ArthemisFey: Phaya is absolutely REAL! Trucy is just simply protective of her Daddy... She'll love Maya, don't you worry. Maya and Athena's meeting is going to be... Not pretty. Medieval torture methods were not very pleasant, to say the least! A ladder vs stepladder joke? Keep an eye out...**


	8. Return to Carthos

**Thepudz:** To make up for the wait, you guy get two chapters in one week, and hoo boy this one is something I've been waiting to do! I have to say, it's definitely one of the most epic I've written. Hope you guys enjoy this one, I put a lotta work into it!

 **Yanmegaman:** In today's chapter, the part of Maya Fey will be played by Sean Schemmel. Haha, just kidding around, guys. But I will say it may not be hard to know where some inspiration for this chapter came from, and I think it turned out beautiful! Definitely a power up from the last chapter. The action without a doubt went even further beyond what I could dish out. I mean it when I say I believe my cohort has really dropped the bomb by pouring alot of spirit into this chapter.

Also, I wanted to address a certain reviewer we had recently, whose reviews were unfortunately lost. We're very glad you're giving this story a chance, even if you do seem to be struggling to understand certain parts. Hope you keep reading and are able to pick things up eventually! :)

* * *

18th of the Jewel's Eye, 3rd Year of the rule of His Majesty  
Path to Carthos

"I'm starting to have second thoughts, Nick."

Phoenix leaded Maya down the forest path to the ruins of Carthos. The investigation was today, and the only day Phoenix could have to proceed with it. It was early morning, the sun was still rising and a mist was throughout the land, a cool aura throughout, but the sun would soon bring warmth. Most people preferred to stay indoors with the fire until the sun rose, but for knights of the Royal Guard, early mornings were an everyday thing.

"Why's that?" Phoenix asked, dressed in his armor in case of any threats. Inquisitor Zacharias Barnham would most likely be at the scene already, but hopefully Phoenix and Maya could find something of worth that he missed.

"I haven't been back here for so many years… It has bad memories." Maya admitted. It was an expected reason, and Phoenix couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He thought about her last night. A lot. About how he would give his life for her, about her trial… But he also couldn't get one single fact out of his mind. Was she still manipulating him? Phoenix found it impossible for anyone to fake her tear and suffering, but witches have done impossible things in the past. _What am I even thinking? I'm supposed to trust this girl, dammit._

"You'll be fine. Once this trial is all over, you can forget about this place. I promise you that." Phoenix comforted. Carthos was in sight now, and Maya put on a brave face, but on the inside, she wanted to run away again. "Plus, I think Luthan is too far to run away to now. Just try to tough it out."

Maya sighed. "Okay… I'll do it for you, Nick." Maya smiled. The ruins of Carthos were practically in front, and they finally entered the destruction through what used to be a front gate. Maya held Phoenix's arm as she looked around. Moss and long grass had overgrown the area, as well as a few trees. Fire ravens flew around everywhere, going to their nests where houses used to stand. One thing that definitely got to her was the _silence._ Birds chirped, wind flowed and her heart pounded, but those were the only sounds that came to her ears. There were the footsteps of heavy armor in the distance, probably belonging to Barnham and his investigative team.

Maya couldn't help but think she caused all of this. She never, ever wanted to do this, she had no power over herself. For so many years, she thought she was enraged over Mia's death, but now she was questioning. She had no control over herself… What caused her to do all of this? Who made her do this?

Phoenix found an empty space where the market used to be, and saw horses clopping around and the High Order investigating. Barnham was also there, too, looking under piles off rock. He turned his head to meet gazes with Phoenix, and walked over to him. "Sir Wright."

"Barnham." Phoenix replied, looking over to his team. "I see you didn't come alone."

"Yes, always better to have more numbers. _You_ certainly didn't come alone, either. I see you bought the witch with you." Barnham's glare met with Maya, and she looked away, quietly mumbling ' _I'm not a witch…_ '

"I have been assigned to watch every single movement she does and protect her with my life. I've grown to trust her, and I will prove to you that she didn't do… This." Phoenix growled. Barnham's glare with Maya didn't cut.

"Obviously you care about _her_ more than you care about our _citizens_. I heard of what you did to Morgan Fey, you animal." Barnham spoke in a low, intimidating voice that almost got to Phoenix.

"Morgan Fey needed to die in order for Maya to live. She, too, was a user of dark magic, what's to say she wouldn't just up and kill Maya from her own home? She manipulated me into almost killing Maya… And manipulation of a Royal Guard knight is grounds for immediate execution, a trial would've been pointless." Phoenix responded. Barnham took a while to take all of that in, his death stare never ending. He grunted, turning away to continue investigating.

"What've you found?" Phoenix asked in hopes of getting something.

"Not much, just items that used to belong to families. Most of them burnt or overgrown, but there is one that's still standing." Barnham threw something to Phoenix. _He's giving me evidence? Must be really pointless, then…_ Phoenix grabbed the item, inspecting it. It was an ear ring in the shape of the first moon, colored gold with black dots. "See if that belongs to anyone back at Luthan, or keep it. I don't really care, I don't see it being important anyway."

Phoenix pocketed the ear ring, going over to the other side of the city. "We've already inspected everything there is. What else could there be to find?" Barnham asked.

"Something outside." Phoenix answered as he travelled forth, Maya besides him, a worried expression on her face. She looked up to Phoenix.

"That man… He's going to try and get me killed?" Maya asked, to which Phoenix nodded, sighing.

"I won't let it happen. I promise you." Phoenix spoke in a low, soothing voice. They travelled towards some burnt forest in the distance, but along the way, Phoenix saw something sticking out of the ground in the distance. He travelled towards it, and it looked to be a sword. How did Barnham's men not see this? Upon closer look, Phoenix's eyes completely widened.

"That's… That's Mia's sword…" Phoenix gasped. Its patterns and color all matched, and it stood bravely, the tip shoved into the ground. Maya felt almost _sick_ seeing that sword. That was the weapon used to cause all this…

"I remember getting that sword… The pain I felt… Oh Gods… Sis…" Maya sniffled. She wiped her tears with the sleeves of her robes. "I remember taking that sword, and after some time, I… I lost every single last bit of control in my body. And I could only just… _Watch_ myself plunge it into the ground…"

 _She must've been possessed by something, nothing else makes sense. It has to do with that dark magic of hers._ Phoenix went over to the sword, gripping the handle. He felt a shockwave go down his spine at placing his hand on the sword his chief used to own. She always had a strict rule: _Your sword is your sword, no one else's. Stealing a sword is comparable to stealing all their gold or their life._

"Hope you don't mind, Chief…" Phoenix whispered as he tugged at the sword, and it didn't budge. It's been buried in the ground for over three years, this was expected. He gripped it with both hands, pulling with all his might, and yet… Nothing. It didn't even shake nor have any remote feeling of budging. Phoenix had excessive strength; under that suit of armor was a body of steel… So why did this sword take so much effort?

"I'll try." Maya volunteered. Phoenix saw no harm, and Maya gripped both hands around the grip, and pulled. Immediately, it came out of the dirt like nothing, and Maya swung the sword in a circle, admiring it. "Really, Nick? That was nothing."

Phoenix's jaw completely unhinged and he's eyes grew to the size of potatoes. "H-H-How?! That thing was stuck in there… I couldn't even budge it!"

"That's not me being stronger than you, then. Did the sword have some sort of magic in it?" Maya asked. Phoenix specifically remembered Mia's words: _This one's pretty special. It can be used to deflect any magic attacks back at my enemies. But I can't use it to channel any magic, so don't expect lightning bolts to be shooting from this thing any time soon._

"No, it wasn't… Wait, you said this sword caused the destruction?" Phoenix asked, to which Maya sadly nodded.

"I watched it. It created a bunch of shockwaves and then, boom… Wait a minute…" Maya's eyes narrowed, and at the same time, both their eyes widened. "I thought you said this thing couldn't channel magic?"

"It can't!" Phoenix replied. _There must've been something done to this sword… Finally, a lead!_ "This is good… I think I have a lead for you, Maya."

"Teamwork!" Maya cheered as she wrapped her arms around Phoenix, to which he awkwardly returned the embrace. "You better keep this. I am _not_ carrying it back on that walk." She chuckled. Phoenix took the sword, placing it in the evidence bag he had bought for this investigation. _So someone did something to this sword to cause Maya to destroy everything… Now the question is 'Who?' Who had the power to do such a thing?_

"So someone manipulated me…" Maya wasn't sure how to feel about that. "They made me do this… They made everyone hate me…"

"We'll prove them wrong." Phoenix replied, placing a hand on Maya's shoulder. She smiled up at him, before suddenly, a cry came from a High Order knight.

" _Dragon!_ "

The cry was cut off as a scream of pain was heard. Phoenix unsheathed his sword. "Maya, stay behind me!" He said as he moved towards the voice. In his sight was a massive, completely black with red eyes, sharp toothed dragon, devouring a High Order knight. Barnham took notice of Phoenix and Maya, and gritted his teeth.

"What the hell can the girl do?! Stay away from this, we'll take care of it!" Barnham barked. Phoenix nodded to her, and she backed away. The dragon leaned back, and opened its mouth. "It's shooting! Get behind something!"

Phoenix ran and slid behind a building as the dragon shot out burning hot flames all across its path, before flapping its wings and taking off high into the sky. Maya spotted a nest behind where the dragon was, and saw eleven little baby dragons lying and sleeping it. "It's protecting its kids…"

The dragon spotted Phoenix, and flew down, landing right in front of him. Phoenix took zero time in sliding under the dragon, going for the weak point of the belly. The dragon shot its wings under its stomach, smacking Phoenix out of there. He quickly got up, and the dragon wasted no time swinging its tail, smashing the knight square in the chest, launching him into the broken building where Maya hid. "Nick, I know how to take care of this! Take the ring off me!"

The dragon started sniffing for Phoenix, and he quickly crawled over to Maya, grabbing her soft hand and sliding the ring off. It went slowly, but Maya felt the magic flow through her veins yet again, restoring her. She gasped at the sudden feeling, but couldn't use any magic just yet. The dragon found them, and started charging up its flame.

"Hyaaaaaaaa!" Phoenix heard Barnham cry, jumping on the dragon and plunging his sword into the side of its torso. The dragon cried out in pain, before circling around, causing Barnham to fly off. The dragon breathed in, before shooting a flame in the general direction of Phoenix and Maya, who were running to another building. This was one was surprisingly mostly intact. Phoenix switched his sword to hold it like a spear, and threw it at the dragon, plunging it straight into the dragon's nose. It shot back, dazed, and the rest of the High Order attacked, shooting their arrows at the beast and charging with swords.

The dragon breathed in, and blew flames in the direction of the charging knights, but they all rolled out of the way just in time. With the dragon distracted, Phoenix leapt and grabbed the sword he had plunged into its nose. He gripped onto the dragon, and started stabbing the beast repeatedly, the roars of pain being heard at every plunge. The dragon started flying up, shaking its head. Phoenix realized he was high up, and he lost his grip on the beast, and started falling. However, he suddenly felt a purple aura surround him, and looked to see Maya, a hand outstretched, carrying Phoenix safely to the ground.

The dragon took notice of Maya, and swooped down, firing flames upon the building. "Maya!" Phoenix cried, running towards the building as fast as he could.

However, he was too late. The dragon swung its tail, smashing the building and turning it to boulders and rock, completely crushing Maya inside. " _NO!_ " Phoenix suddenly shouted as he froze, only watching as Maya was helplessly killed inside the building. He fell to his knees, the tears already welling. "No… Dammit, no… Maya… I'm sorry, Mia…"

He was without a weapon and without a single shred of hope, and the dragon took notice of this. No one could stop it as he swooped down onto Phoenix, trapping him flat on his back between its claws. He couldn't budge, nor did he want to. The dragon charged up its fire, and Phoenix closed his eyes… _I'm sorry I can't be there anymore, Truce… I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Maya…_

Then, the sound of moving rock echoed. The dragon took notice, turning its head. Phoenix glanced over, and saw the rock Maya was crushed underneath was _twitching._ Phoenix gained all his hope back, maybe Maya survived after all…

Then, all of a sudden, the rocks exploded in a purple light, and Maya was free, standing. Her eyes were purple, and the same colored lightning bolts jolted around her, and her face was in a complete angry look. Her hands were clenched in a fist. She suddenly screamed in the loudest voice Phoenix had ever heard…

"AAARGH! I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MY _NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!_ " Maya screamed as she crossed her arms in front of her, before uncrossing them violently and causing a huge purple explosion to completely erupted around her. Her hair flowed majestically, her pupils completely disappeared, leaving her eyes white. A purple aura surrounded her, and she look the most pissed off Phoenix had ever seen in his entire life. She had transformed into… Something _incredible._

She suddenly _flew_ forward, charge tackling straight into the dragon and charging it straight into the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed her lungs raw as she charged the dragon straight up into the air, before suddenly flying around it and holding out both hands, shooting out a purple beam and blasting the dragon straight back into the land and causing a massive dust explosion as it struck the ground.

Maya flew towards the ground in front of Phoenix, landing right in front of him. Phoenix finally got a good look at her. Her long black hair flowed without a care in the world, her eyes were completely white, a purple glow completely surrounded her, and her hair was also colored purple. "M-Maya… What-"

"Questions later, Nick! I'm taking down this son of a bitch for even laying a damn claw on you!" Maya shouted.

"Are you going to kill it?!" Phoenix cried out.

"Yes. Then I'm going to bring it back." Maya smirked. Phoenix raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"You'll see!" Maya shouted as she flew forward. The dragon shot a fireball at Maya, to which she returned by holding out one hand, shooting a massive purple beam at the fireball and incinerating it, hitting the dragon at the same time. She suddenly teleported behind the dragon, grabbing it from behind and charging up in the air. She let go, moving back, before summoning a purple, glowing, giant sword in her hand and swinging it at the dragon.

The dragon was strong, and it took the hit, returning with a wing attack. Maya simply grabbed the wing with ease, flinging the dragon back to the ground. The dragon hit the ground yet again, and Maya charged straight down, landing on the dragon. The dragon roared out in pain, but it was no bother to Maya. If it was alive, it was threat.

"You hurt my Nick, and now you're going to PAY!" Maya screamed as she summoned a large scythe in her hand, before swinging rapidly at the beast, teleporting at each hit to confuse it. She suddenly held the scythe out in front of her, before shooting a beam out of it and shooting the dragon straight into the air. She charged forward, suddenly plowing into the dragon, going straight through its stomach and out its back. The dragon roared out in pain, before slowly dropping into the ground. Maya used her magic to lift it into the empty field if Carthos.

She had killed it.

The dragon landed softly on the ground, and Maya landed with it. Everyone gathered around to see the dead dragon. "Sh-she killed it!"

Maya wasted no time in placing both her hands together, and closing her eyes. She started speaking in a tongue Phoenix had never heard. "Dragon tongue… She's bringing it back from the dead." Barnham commented. The little baby dragons saw their dead mother, and immediately flew to her, gathering around her body, whimpering and crying.

"It was trying to protect its children…" Phoenix whispered. After some time, Maya said the last word of the dragon resurrection spell. The beast suddenly awoke slowly, looking at its children before it. The dragon looked at Maya, and she simply waved her hand, signaling the dragon family to see a different home. They obeyed, and Maya watched as the family disappeared into the distance. Maya then closed her eyes, and when she opened them, her pupils had returned.

The purple aura faded, her hair stood still.

And then, she flopped to the ground, unconscious. Everyone around was silent for some time, but Barnham broke the ice. "I don't know what any of you saw… But I saw undeniable proof this witch could've easily destroyed Carthos! With that transformation, she could easily destroy Luthan, or the entire land!"

Barnham stepped towards Maya's body, unsheathing his sword. "I see no reason for a trial. I, Zacharias Barnham, sentence-"

Barnham suddenly saw a blade being drawn and held just mere hairs away from his throat. He looked to his left to see Phoenix holding the sword. "Take one more step near her, I _dare_ you."

"You blindly trust this girl, don't you? Aren't you aware she'll be the death of you?" Barnham snapped.

" _I'm_ about to be the death of _you._ " Phoenix replied. Barnham glared at Phoenix for some time, before huffing and stepping back, putting away his weapon. "You fool. You'll get us all killed. Come, High Order. We'll prove to this man that she is a witch, once and for all."

Phoenix watched Barnham straddle a horse he had been keeping, and ride off into the direction of Luthan. Phoenix went over to Maya's body, placing an arm under her back and another under her legs, carrying her as he walked back to Luthan.

* * *

Maya's eyelids slowly raised, her entire body feeling drowsy. Her powers felt cut, and she raised her hand to see the ring was back on. But that didn't stop the tired feeling she had. "So you're awake. How do you feel?"

"How I feel after every transformation… Like crap…" Maya replied. She knew she was being carried by Phoenix, but she kind of liked it. She snuggled into his chest.

"You've done that transformation before?" Phoenix asked.

"When I get super angry, I just… Feel it overcome me. And I can choose in that moment to become… My other, more powerful self." Maya answered.

"Why didn't you transform when I was chasing you? Or any other times it'd be convenient?" Phoenix asked.

"Because… If I stay like that for too long… Or do it too many times in a row… I'll die… Had to learn that the hard way, mind you. Nearly died transforming three times in a row because I was curious." Maya chuckled. Luthan saw Phoenix carrying Maya, and stayed silent, uttering quiet whispers. He carried her to the house, entering the cozy room. Trucy was sitting at a chair, polishing Phoenix's armor, but took notice of him and Maya.

"Is she okay? Are _you_ okay? You looked pretty beat up." Trucy commented.

"Had a run in with a dragon at Carthos. I'd be dead right now if it weren't for her… We also found something pretty amazing that we're going to check out, but this one needs some rest." Phoenix smirked.

"Y-You saved my Daddy?! I… Thank you. Thank you so much." Trucy smiled greatly at Maya, to which she returned with her own beautiful smile.

"I'll be down with you in a bit, Truce." Phoenix said as he carried Maya upstairs. "I'm going to let you rest for a bit to recover yourself. Then we'll get that sword checked out." Phoenix told Maya. Maya nodded, her smile still there. She felt her back touch against the bed and her head hit the pillow, and as soon as she did, she practically passed out. Phoenix looked down at the sleeping beauty. He was her bodyguard, but she had protected _him_ today. They had each other's backs, no matter what.

He brushed a lock of hair from her face to behind her ear, and sat down in the chair in front of the mirror. He took off his armor, pulling out the sword he found at Carthos. He inspected it, turning it around.

 _There's something about this sword… Something suspicious… I have a feeling it's going to save the case…  
_

* * *

 **Review Responses (Yanmegaman)** _  
_

 **MegaLegoLuigiEX:** It's always a blast getting to write some Justicykes, and having them fighting of horde of spiders and essentially a boss was now exception! Yes, Sir Foppington has arrived! In all his glimmerous glory!

 **JordanPhoenix:** For the record, Arachnophobia was a considered chapter title XD  
Ah, but it really was fun having our bounty hunters see some action. And having them fend off a horde of Satan's mini- Erm I mean _spiders_ was definitely a challenge, though I'm glad to see I managed to pull it off! Though, I feel that pales in comparison to Maya _laying the smackdown on a dragon with her bare hands!_

 **M. Artin:** Oh, hi there Camperor! Imagine that, seeing you hiding behind a guest review. Gee, a guy so bored he only gets enjoyment flaming other people's pairings? You need a life, pal!


	9. Chao

_Thepudz:_ It is with great sadness I must say, my partner has resigned from this story and writing in general…  
PSYCHE! But seriously, massive apologies for the delay on this one. My partner has an actual life to do with taxes and jobs and stuff… Ew, I know, it's gross, right? So I decided why not, and I'll be taking the next two chapters whilst he sorts his shit out XD I hope you guys can forgive him, you know he writes excellent stuff when he gets around to it.

 _Yanmegaman:_ After ten thousand years, we arise again!  
Yeah, as thepudz said, I'm taking a bit of a break from this story. I have another project I really need to focus on, as well as some general life stuff. He'll be handling this and the next chapter, so you can expect the next one sooner than if I were working on it. I just thank you guys for sticking with us through our off and on posting!

* * *

18th of the Jewel's Eye, 3rd Year of the rule of His Majesty  
Luthan

Maya's eyes slowly rose to see Phoenix in the chair beside her bed, still inspecting the sword they found at Carthos. Maya propped herself on her elbows, not even feeling tired in the least. If she rests after a transformation, she would normally be okay when she wakes up. She looked down at her hand to see the ring cutting off her magic was back on her finger.

"Good to see you're finally up. It's midafternoon, nearly night, so we haven't got much time. Sorry to rush you." Phoenix instructed as she sheathed the sword, standing up and helping Maya out of the bed.

"No problem. Where are we headed?" Maya asked as she went downstairs to find a passed out Trucy in her chair. They snuck past her, opening the door to the outside city.

"We're taking this sword to the royal enchantress, Wendy Oldbag. She's a handful, so I hope you're ready. She'll see what's up with this sword." Phoenix explained as they headed towards the Castle where the enchantress could be found. "I've also got some questions for you to answer about your transformation. Most important being, how'd you resurrect that dragon? I thought resurrection was impossible."

"It is, for humans." Maya responded. "In order to resurrect something, I need to give a peace of myself. Think of it like alchemy, I'm following the Law of Conservation of Mass, you can't make something out nothing. Something needs to be given in order to make another something. Resurrecting a dragon takes some energy away from me, which means I'll start feeling really tired out of nowhere and might even have a bleeding nose every now and then, but it's nothing bad. I've barely performed resurrection in the past, so I don't have too many side effects."

Maya looked at the dirt on the ground before her. "However, in order to resurrect a _human_ , I must… Give everything away that a human needs to survive. This would kill me in the process. So, say if you died, Nick… I'd give you my soul, heart, brain, everything. You'd be back and in perfect order, but I'd be… Well, gone. That's why I couldn't revive everyone at Carthos after that horrible incident."

"I won't die on you, Maya. I promise. We'll protect each other. Now, second question. You got a name for that transformation?" Phoenix asked. Maya smiled.

"Ancient Fey mythologies and prophecies call it ' _Chaosenseibunadi Kaiugach'._ " Maya said pretty fast, confusing Phoenix. "As you can see, that's pretty long. So I just call it ' _Chao_ ' for short. It's pretty cool, huh?"

"Quite. And for my last question: You always been able to fly like that?" Phoenix asked.

"In my basic human form, I can fly, but it takes up a lot of energy. All magic does, every magic user has this thing called ' _Mageia_ ' in them, which I'm sure you've heard of. It's basically their energy, controls how much magic they can use before they need to rest or consume an ether potion. Flying consumes a _lot_ of Mageia. However, in my Chao form, my Mageia is _limitless._ So I can use my dark magic to the absolute max of my potential, at the expense of some of my well-being." Maya chuckled. "This… Makes sense, right?"

"Perfect sense. Thank you, Maya." Phoenix smiled. Maya smiled back at him.

"No problem, Nick!"

They reached the enchantress' house in no time, and before they could, a quite muscular teen with auburn hair burst out the door, looking quite frustrated. "Don't think you can touch my potions anymore, Reyn! This house is officially off-limits to you, scum! Tell that to your Shulk friend too, he and his stupid _Monado_ have no business here!" The familiar, cranky old voice shouted in rapid speech.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, old lady." The young man responded, walking past Phoenix and Maya. Phoenix sighed, and he looked at Maya, giving her a signal to just be quiet as much as she can.

"Kids these days, no respect for their enchantresses. I supply this town with all the spells and magic and get nothing in return. _Nothing!_ " Oldbag complained. Phoenix sighed, before attempting a smile towards Oldbag.

"Good afternoon, enchantress. Having a fine day, I see?" Phoenix said. Wendy turned to face Phoenix, and her face turned into a frown.

"And what do you need? I haven't got much time, especially when it comes to that _witch._ " Oldbag scowled. Maya felt a tinge of pain, but Phoenix attempted to defuse the situation.

"She's not a witch until she's proven guilty. Now-" However, Oldbag cut Phoenix off and went on a _word a millisecond rant_ immediately.

"I swear, you Royal Guard are way too loose on witches nowadays! Back in my day, we would've had that witch on the chopper already, maybe even hung in the streets, but _noooo_ , you just trust her until proven guilty, it makes me sick, really. One day, this town is going to be destroyed and it'll be all your fault, you swi-"

 _Does this woman ever shut up?!_ Phoenix sighed. "Now, Oldbag, onto business." Phoenix interrupted the rambling lady. Oldbag glared at Phoenix, before she held out her hand, shaking her head.

"I don't have the time, I'm a busy old lady. We'll talk later." Oldbag said, before starting to walk off.

"Actually," a posh voice emerged from the door, and Phoenix turned to see Edgeworth standing there. He stepped into the building, glaring at Wendy. "You'll talk to him _now._ "

Oldbag immediately swooned at the sight of Edgeworth. "Change of plan, I have _all_ the time in the world! How can I help you, lovely man?" Oldbag asked Phoenix with a blush. Phoenix sent a nod of appreciation to Edgeworth, before unsheathing the sword.

"I found this sword at Carthos. It was the one that destroyed the city, also believed to be Mia Fey's sword." Phoenix explained.

"That's odd. I remember enchanting Mia's sword to deflect magic, not be a conduit for it." Oldbag shot a scowl in Maya's direction. "What did you do with it, lassie?"

"N-Nothing, I swear!" Maya said defensively.

"We need you to check the enchants on this sword, see what's been done for it. Could help our case in setting Maya free." Phoenix instructed. Oldbag obliged with Edgeworth there, and she took the sword and a book of her shelf, putting them side by side and moving a giant magnifying glass over the sword, inspecting it closely.

"Thanks for the help, Edgeworth. You really saved my ass back there." Phoenix whispered. Edgeworth simply scoffed, looking away from Phoenix in annoyance.

"I wasn't doing it to help _you_ , Wright. For your information, I'm quite interested in this case and want a proper conclusion. Both sides deserve all the evidence they can get." Edgeworth explained. Phoenix smirked, shaking his head.

 _Typical Edgeworth._

Oldbag picked up the sword, throwing it onto the table. "It's cursed."

"I knew it." Maya growled to herself.

"How so?" Phoenix asked.

"This things been infused with dark magic, the likes of which I've never seen before. But it has the symbol of a crow on it next to the symbol of the Fey, cursing anyone with the Fey name. In this case, it was probably used to curse Maya here and force her into destroying Carthos. As soon as you're hit with the crow curse, you're a puppet to whoever put that curse on there for a short time." Oldbag explained.

"This practically proves Maya's innocence!" Phoenix cried.

"Don't get so cocky, Wright. Symbols are symbols, and Maya could've simply put it on there as a cover-up. We've seen cases in the past with that exact conclusion before. Maya could've used magic to fuse that symbol on herself, and use it to control herself, which of course, has no effect." Edgeworth snapped. He sighed. "I will admit, however. This is extremely convincing and helpful evidence. Hold onto it, Wright."

"I didn't fuse anything! I just found out my sister had died, do you think my first intention would be to fuse a symbol I've never heard of before onto her sword! Merely scratching a dead knight's sword is taboo!" Maya cried, but Miles ignored.

"How can we know for sure this isn't Mia's sword?" Phoenix asked.

"Whenever I enchant a sword, I leave a little mark on the hilt. No one can see it except for some with my ability in enchanting magic. And that mark isn't there. So someone else has copied your sister's sword and cursed it. This may be some massive set up to pin you… Or a very convincing set up to get yourself free." Oldbag scowled.

"I didn't curse anything, I _swear!_ " Maya cried, and Phoenix saw tears coming to the corner of her eyes.

"Leave her alone. I'm going to investigate this, you two stay out of this case." Phoenix glared to both of them. Maya then looked up to Oldbag.

"You said the sword was cursed… With dark magic?" Maya asked, and Oldbag nodded. Maya stepped forward. "Then I can track it."

"Huh?" Phoenix said.

"Us dark magic users can track an item cursed with dark magic. We track it to the last person who held it at a specific location. If we go to Carthos, I can track it from there to wherever it was delivered from. That could lead us to a location." Maya said hopefully.

"The person I sent to deliver that sword to you was a man named Mike Meekins. He died in the Carthos explosion." Phoenix said.

"Death can't stop the tracking. I can track it to wherever it was cursed." Maya grinned. Phoenix grinned back, and he took the sword. "We'll need to go back to Carthos to the exact place the sword was buried to begin the tracking."

Maya grabbed Phoenix's hand and took him out the building. "Come on, Nick! Investigation time!"

Oldbag's eyes focused on Edgeworth, and she opened her mouth to speak. " _Don't even think about it._ " Edgeworth immediately cut her off.

* * *

"Hey, Maya, I can only go so fast!" Phoenix cried out. Maya turned around to wait for Phoenix to catch up. The sword added a lot of extra weight to him.

"Carthos is just up ahead! Let's go!" Maya grinned as she started running on the foot path again. Phoenix chuckled, and ran after her. The dirt and branches crunched under his feet like nothing, and the afternoon sun illuminated a glowing orange on the land. It was beautiful when Phoenix was free from the forest and was presented with the ruins of Carthos, the sun illuminating behind it and casting itself through the broken rubble and windows.

"It looks… Oddly beautiful, doesn't it, Maya?" Phoenix said as she caught up to the standing-still Maya. She smiled up to him.

"Sure does, Nick." She sighed, leaning her head on his arm. She only stood like that for ten seconds before making her way to where the sword was buried. Phoenix followed her, and they found the deep hole in the ground, purple smoke still fuming out from it.

"Bury it in the ground and take off my ring, then I'll begin my tracking spell." Maya said. Phoenix unsheathed the sword and buried it in the ground. He took Maya's right hand in his own, slipping off the ring slowly. Maya gasped suddenly as power started flowing through her veins in a short moment.

"You okay?" Phoenix asked with concern obvious in his voice.

"I-I'm fine." Maya responded. She eyed the sword, took a deep breath, and knelt down in front of it. Maya wrapped her hands around the blade, and squeezed tightly. So tight, it cut her hands, causing some blood to spill. But it was a painless experience for Maya. She closed her eyes, and a purple aura surrounded her. Phoenix stood back as she focused and squeezed tighter. The purple aura grew larger, before it suddenly evaporated. Maya opened her eyes, and grinned to Nick. "I got the path. It's on the path on the way we came. Just follow me, Nick."

"You alright, Maya? You cut your hands and… Your nose…" Phoenix pointed. Maya wiped a hand under her nose, and sure enough, blood stained it.

"The blood nose is a side effect of the resurrection. The hands were just the blade. Don't worry, I feel totally nothing right now. I'm okay." Maya smiled sweetly. "Now let's go, Nick!"

"Right behind ya." Phoenix said as he jogged after Maya. They continued on the path they came to Carthos by for quite some time, Maya closing her eyes the entire time. "What're you seeing in there?"

"Oh, I'm seeing nothing. But it feels like a force pulling me on the path." Maya explained. "We're gonna go off path here, so get ready for some bush trekking. I recommend using your blade to cut the brush."

Phoenix unsheathed his sword and went into the shrub field, following Maya and cutting the thickness before him. Maya held her hands to the side of her head as she continued on the path, before she suddenly stopped. "I can feel something here. Nick, come stand here."

Phoenix followed her instructions. He stood on the dirt, and sure enough, the ground below him felt much softer and weaker. Like… "A _grave?_ "

"There's someone in there. I'll get them out. Stand back." Maya instructed. Phoenix followed, and Maya held out a hand, and the soft dirt glowed purple, before rising in the air. Maya threw it away, and she peered into the grave. She gagged, running back. "Oh, _Gods…_ "

Phoenix heard Maya start puking into the bushes, and he ran over to her. She was bent over with her hands on her knees. "Let it out, Maya. Let it out." He comforted, rubbing her back in smooth circles. Maya coughed multiple times, before wiping her mouth.

"Thanks, Nick… Think that's the resurrection side effects combined with… What's in _there_." Maya gagged. Phoenix patted Maya on the back, before going to see whatever was in the grave. He peered in, and sure enough, it was a pale, bone thin body of someone pale and missing an eye. It was covered in maggots, and the creatures were consuming the bodies tongue. Phoenix's eyes widened when he recognized the face however.

"That's…" Phoenix's jaw dropped.

"Who? Who is it? I've never seen them before." Maya said. Phoenix's jaw remained in his chinbone.

"That's Meekins… _Mike Meekins._ He was meant to deliver the sword to you."

"I've never seen him before. A knight whose face I couldn't see or remember delivered it. Take a look, there's a hole in his throat." Maya pointed him, quickly peeking at the body.

"He was stabbed by a dagger to the throat and buried here. Someone must've killed him and delivered the cursed sword to you, whilst stealing Mia's one for their own… Is the tracking still going, Maya?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah, it goes all the way to Luthan." Maya said. Phoenix's eyes widened. _It's… It's someone from Luthan?! One of our citizens?! One… One of our_ _ **knights?!**_

"The tracking won't work in Luthan once we get there. After the previous king died, the enchantress set up a spell to cover the whole city so that no high level magic could be used in there. Anything more than a spark of flame or a small gust of icy wind is impossible. Your tracking would be cut as soon as we enter Luthan. This is as far as we go… But it's certainly far enough. I know for an absolute _fact_ you're not responsible now. You've never been to Luthan in your life." Phoenix said.

"They'll find some way to convict me still, won't they?" Maya asked. Phoenix sighed, nodding.

"Inquisitors are supposed to find you guilty at any means, unfortunately… But don't worry. We'll be-"

 _BOOM!_

A gigantic explosion erupted, causing the ground to shake before Phoenix and Maya's feet. "Maya, hold on to me!" Phoenix cried, and she did, tightly gripping his arm as much as possible. Maya looked to see where the explosion was coming from, and she looked up to see the giant pink sphere in the sky, like a dark magic energy ball.

"That's not gonna destroy anything major since it's in the sky. But… I _know_ only _one person_ who could've made an explosion like that." Maya said. "Nick, I know who this is, and I know how to deal with them. I need to stop them. I'll answer questions later."

"Maya, I can't-"

"The person who caused that explosion could damage much more! Once they start, they can't stop unless _I_ stop them! They are dangerous, but I can save Luthan! You can trust me Nick." Maya cried. Phoenix sighed, before finally giving in.

"Just be careful." Phoenix said, but Maya was already floating, eyeing the explosion. Then, she took off at lightning speed, heading towards the destination.

 _I… I still have to protect her!_ Phoenix growled. He _should_ stay behind, but his protective instincts of her were too much. He ran after Maya, cutting through shrubs and shrubs of bush. It didn't take long to see Maya confronting whoever caused that explosion. A bunch of dead bodies of the Thalmun were spread out everywhere, and an extremely injured Luke Triton was laying on his back away from the bodies, pure terror on his face. The figure Maya was confronting had extremely long light brown hair, and a pink aura completely surrounded them. They look as if they have gone Chao.

The Chao person noticed Phoenix, and pointed towards him. " _You!_ You were the one that did it! I've been waiting a while to do this!" Maya snapped her head to look at Phoenix, and she immediately stood in front of him to protect him. However, the Chao figure simply flicked her hand, and Maya was swept to the side, flying into a tree and crashing into it. The Chao figure formed a small pink energy ball in their hand, and aimed it towards Phoenix.

" _Taaaaake THIS!_ " They screamed, and shot the ball at Phoenix's chest. He felt the wind leave him immediately as he was knocked back. He hit the ground back first, and felt his consciousness drain from him. Before black smothered his world, he could hear Maya cry out…

" _NICK!_ You… You hurt him… I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH _THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!_ " She screamed as the shockwave of her transforming shook the ground.

Then, everything was nothing.

* * *

Unknown Time  
Unknown Land

" _Oh, we have another one."_  
 _"Did he just awaken?"_  
 _"I think he may be traumatized."_  
 _"He does look a bit shaken."_

Phoenix's eyes slowly rose, and it was as if he wasn't opening them at all. All around him was complete darkness. He was standing on some sort of glass, and when he looked down, he found light. His feet were on some circular glass platform, painted in all sorts of different colors. "W-Where am I?"

" _Where are you?"_  
 _"He asks a good question, this man."_  
 _"We call this place home."_  
 _"But there's not a name for this land."_

Phoenix was so utterly confused. He walked towards one of the edges, looking down."

" _Is he suicidal? I think he's going to jump."_  
 _"I don't advice doing that, human."_  
 _"One person did that before you."_  
 _"What was her name again? Something Newman?"_

 _They're talking about Robin Newman… But she's okay now. So jumping off wouldn't really kill me…_ Phoenix closed his eyes.

" _He's seriously going to jump? He's thinking about it."_  
 _"What a fool."_  
 _"Jumping off can have different effects on everyone."_  
 _"It could turn you into a tool."_

Phoenix stepped back from the edge, looking all around him. It was still darkness. Nothing had changed. "Who are you? Who's speaking?"

" _Oh, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet. I'm Ackliar."_  
 _"I'm Nostikk."_  
 _"I'm Krafer."_  
 _"I'm Jrustick."_

"You're the four gods of this world… So, I really am dead? Only the dead can meet the gods." Phoenix asked with worry.

" _Death?"_  
 _"Death is just an illusion."_  
 _"You're not dead yet."_  
 _"Apologies for the confusion."_

"Not dead yet? So I currently am dying?" Phoenix asked yet again.

" _Currently losing your entire body?"_  
 _"Yes, you are."_  
 _"But enough questions about death."_  
 _"We want to know who you are."_

Phoenix was silent for a while. _They'll refuse to answer any questions…_ He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

" _He's Phoenix Wright, head of the Royal Guard."_  
 _"Oh, he's the new one? I remember the previous leader."_  
 _"Her name was Mia Fey, wasn't it?"_  
 _"Yes, she was quite the heater."_

 _She always did lose her temper quite badly at certain points… She would be quite mad at being dead._ Phoenix dropped his head, sighing as he thought about his old mentor. "How can I get out of here?"

" _He won't stop asking questions."_  
 _"We aren't done with you yet!"_  
 _"How long until he loses his sanity?"_  
 _"I'm willing to make a bet."_

"If I answer your questions, will you let me free?" Phoenix asked.

" _Questions? We don't have any questions."_  
 _"We only have a question to ask."_  
 _"A single one, really."_  
 _"But it's quite the large ask."_

"Whatever it takes to get me out of here, I'll do it." Phoenix said boldly, Maya in his mind. He needed to get back to her.

" _Out of all the people in the land…"_  
 _"Excluding family, mind you."_  
 _"Who is the most important person to you?"_  
 _"My, his face just went quite blue."_

Phoenix's face did turn blue at that question. What would he do if he told them? Would he bring her in here with him? Or would they bless her? Phoenix sighed, shutting his eyes tightly and crossing his fingers. "Maya… Maya Fey. Is she alright?"

" _Maya Fey?"_  
 _"Isn't that the one with the black hair?"_  
 _"Well, she's in Chao and fighting right now."_  
 _"High, high in the air."_

"I've answered your questions. Now get me out of here!" Phoenix cried.

" _Phoenix Wright, you are an impatient one."_  
 _"We're about to give you something good!"_  
 _"For this Maya Fey, what is the one thing you want for her most?"_  
 _"Strength? Mageia? Food?"_

Phoenix didn't even wait a single second before making his answer. "Protection! I want her protection! Whether it is me or someone else, I need to make sure she's safe!"

" _Protection?"_  
 _"Wright wants to protect her."_  
 _"Does he love her?"_  
 _"I think I have to agree Krafer."_

"L-Love…? I…" Phoenix went silent. They knew his inner feelings, so there was no point going on. He avoided the topic. "Can you guarantee her safety?"

" _Unfortunately, we cannot."_  
 _"Wright, we cannot lie."_  
 _"We know her future."_  
 _"It is with great sadness we say… Maya Fey will_ _ **die.**_ _"_

Phoenix felt his heart skip five beats and his entire being just freeze. "D-Die?! Sh-she can't…"

" _We've never been wrong about our predictions, Wright."_  
 _"You of all people should know that. We even know your fate."_  
 _"However…"_  
 _"There is one thing you can do to change Maya's fate."_

"How?! TELL ME, NOW!" Phoenix screamed. He _can't_ let Maya die. "I'll give my own damn life if I have to, just tell me how to save hers!"

" _You must do two things."_  
 _"You've been doing them all this time."_  
 _"The first thing you must do…"_  
 _"Is making extreme decisions that aren't very sublime."_

"What decisions?" Phoenix asked. He needed to know, if he had to save Maya.

" _Extreme decisions."_  
 _"Especially with that upcoming trial."_  
 _"Extreme decisions."_  
 _"That will lower your respect with the people of Luthan and the castle."_

"I'll have to make decisions to save Maya… At the expense of losing respect from the castle and Luthan… I'm willing to take it. I will prove Maya innocent." Phoenix said boldly.

" _After the trial..."_  
 _"All will be well."_  
 _"Whether she's guilty or not guilty…"_  
 _"You will be swell."_

"Knowing the truth for me and Luthan will be enough for everyone to be happy… And that truth is that Maya is innocent. I know it!" Phoenix cried, but he got no response. He swallowed the lump in his throat, before continuing to speak. "What else do I need to do?"

" _ **Fight.**_ _"_

They all spoke in sync that time. "Fight?"

" _Out here in this land…"_  
 _"There are many enemies of might."_  
 _"In order to protect Maya Fey, since she will not always have her Mageia or Chao form…"_  
 _"You'll have to fight…"_

Suddenly, Phoenix felt a weight in his hand, and he looked down to see he was now holding Mia's sword. The real one. His eyes widened, but he then heard the sound of something boiling. He looked up to see black pools in the ground, and what look to be humans forming from them. Except they were completely black, with only white eyes, and had a black aura around then of sorts. They kept twitching, as if barely alive, and they started walking towards Phoenix, looking as if they were going to attack.

 _So… I have to fight…_

He locked on to the target right in front of him and spun, circling the sword and hitting the figure in the right of his chest. The figure fell to its knees as if it was dying, before combusting into a cloud of black dust. Phoenix swung at the target on his right, killing it in one hit as well.

He shot the sword behind him, hitting the figure going for his back, before spinning the sword right in front of him. The figures were coming rapidly and out of nowhere, but Phoenix kept swinging at them, and they all kept going down in one hit. He eventually swung from above at the last one, chopping it vertically in half. One more figure came up, and Phoenix turned to face him, before it suddenly held out a hand and shot lighting in his direction.

Phoenix raised the sword, blocking the lightning spell and deflecting it back at the being. Five more popped up, all shooting a different spell of sorts, but Phoenix simply spun the sword in front of him, deflecting every magic attack. He started walking forward towards the spell army, and once all but one was down, he held the sword backhanded and swung, slicing through the figures stomach.

" _He's good at fighting."_  
 _"Very good."_  
 _"But we must know test him on the other thing…"_  
 _"Wright, pull down the hoods."_

Phoenix turned around to see two womanlike figures standing behind him, both with hoods on. He kept his sword ready as approached the left figure and stretched out a hand. He grabbed the hood, whipping it off. Under the hood was his old mentor, Mia Fey.

"W-What the…" Phoenix stepped back, his eyes as wide as a fireball. Mia didn't speak or do… _anything._ She just stood there, blank. Phoenix looked at the other figure and pulled off her hood to reveal his daughter underneath, Trucy Wright. The same blank stare in her eyes. "What's this about? What are you doing?"

" _These two precious girls…"_  
 _"Don't they brighten up your day?"_  
 _"Now you must choose…"_  
 _"Which to slay?"_

Phoenix backed up, his breath cutting. He has to kill one of these two girls. They were testing his decision making abilities. He can't fight back against the gods. "I-I can't kill my daughter… Mia would want this…"

Phoenix lined up the sword at the side of Mia's neck.

"Forgive me, Captain." He took a deep breath, drawing in and releasing, before bringing it behind his back and swinging, slicing it through Mia's neck. She disappeared into a puff of smoke, and Trucy remained.

" _You chose Trucy Wright? But isn't Mia stronger? Doesn't she protect all of Luthan?"_  
 _"Perhaps Trucy could do that… If you allowed her inner might."_  
 _"So protective of her, aren't you?"_  
 _"You'd never let her in a fight…"_

This time, Phoenix was willing to argue back. But before he could, the ground before him shook, and faded into dust. His sword was gone, Trucy was gone, everything was gone. Phoenix was falling into darkness. He didn't even bother to scream. He was going back to the real world now.

" _Maya Fey will die."_  
 _"It will happen in the near future."_  
 _"When it happens, you must answer the one question…"_

" _ **Will you be able to save her?**_ _"_

* * *

 _ **R**_ _ **EVIEW RESPONSES (THEPUDZ):**_

 **Boo2020:** It's always an absolute joy to hear from you, Boo! We are so glad you are enjoying it and the NaruMayo goodness. We hope you continue to have fun with this story in future!

 **JordanPhoenix:** I mean, this story also has you as a reviewer, so it must be good! Eh, we tend to laugh at the pathetic attempts to make us feel bad, which I expect to receive after this comment. I'm so excited for my daily dose of laughs.  
Really, I'd be glad to accept criticism if it was from, you know… A writer.  
We wanted to redeem the time she got punched, so what do we do? Make Maya more of a badass than anyone in this story. She's like the Princess Peach of AA so it's about damn time she got special treatment! This is for all you females out there!

 **KingofBlacks:** Ahhh, my favorite Justicykes fan. Tackling a fantasy setting is something me and my partner are having so much fun with, and we are so glad it's receiving well! Especially the sweet, sweet Justicykes…

 **MegaLegoLuigiEX:** You just spotted every reference I made with Maya and I love you. 10 outta 10 reader.

 **SnickerDoodleFan:** We love writing this story and we love your feedback! Investigations 2 characters? Well, we've already used Simon Keyes, and he'll be popping up in the story much more in future!

 **NNinja (Response from YanMegaman):** Mr. Ninja, I'm going to be blunt. As delighted as we are that our little AU fic has caught your interest, your reviews have caused us no end of headaches. It just seems as though you're being far too nitpicky about certain details. And also, your constant questions are a bit irritating.  
The thing about this story is that not everything is gonna be explained ASAP. How could Maya bring the dragon back to life? Why did Morgan want Maya dead?  
As they say, good things come to those who wait. We kindly ask that you remain patient, as certain questions will in fact be answered. Each twist and turn is planned out and has an explanation for the more obscure things.  
I believe I should also state that if you're feeling we're going to make Maya a bad guy in this story, this really is not the story for you. We do hope you continue reading, but it would be much appreciated if you would stay patient.


	10. Keyes to the Kingdom

_Thepudz:_ Man, don't we suck with all these waits for the chapters? Our _Timeless Love_ project has taken up most of our writing time, and unfortunately, other projects are hard to get to with that out. It's an awesome thing to write, but certainly time consuming. I hope to make the wait worth it with one of my most action packed chapters yet!

I'd like to take a quick moment to tribute this chapter to Monty Oum, who some of you may know as the awesome web creator who created epic fight scenes, amazing characters and memorable moments in RWBY and Red vs. Blue, as well as making multiple awesome videos like Haloid and Dead Fantasy. Even though he was taken away from us two years ago, he's always been a big inspiration for my action scenes in writing and just as a person in general. This chapter takes many influences from RWBY, and I hope to make it enjoyable for you, and make him proud of it in some way.  
Always keep moving forward, guys.

 _Yanmegaman:_ WE LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! Man, we are NOT good about staying caught up on this story. Though, I do hope all the waiting is worth it!  
I really don't have a ton to add, other than that we will be back to Justicykes next chapter! For now, enjoy thepudz doing what he does best: Kicking ass!

* * *

18th of the Jewel's Eye, 3rd Year of the rule of His Majesty  
Luthan

 _Flashes…_

 _Mom…_

 _Sword…_

 _Maya…_

Pearl Fey lied in the bed belonging to Luke Triton, blankly staring towards the ceiling as she had done for a while now. It was only yesterday she felt the life force of her mother, Morgan Fey, cut away. She didn't believe it at first. What could've killed her? But after gaining the courage to watch her last moments, a trait families with dark magic in them could achieve, she saw that Morgan was out to kill Maya. Pearl's cousin.

 _Why?_

That was one word floating around Pearl's mind, knocking into the edges and bouncing off, going to another wall. It kept hitting her, over and over. Why did Morgan intend to kill Maya? Why did Phoenix Wright kill _her?_ Pearl wasn't mad at Phoenix, per se… More confused. Again, she asked herself. _Why?_

"Pearl?" A soft voice broke the foil silence in the room. Pearl looked to her left to see Luke Triton standing by the bedroom door. After witnessing her mother's death, Pearl's first choice was to go with Luke. He lived with Layton, perhaps they could care for her, as she was now presumably an orphan. Pearl never knew her father.

Layton had many busy tasks to deal with, so it had just been Luke taking care of the rather emotional Pearl the last many hours. She'd bawled into his chest, coddled with him, and asked him the question.

 _Why?_

"I hope I'm not intruding on anything." Luke said softly. Pearl shook her head.

"No… It's okay." She attempted a smile. It succeeded as Luke returned the expression.

"I'm glad to see that face. I love your smile." Luke said cheerfully, attempting and succeeding in cheering Pearl up just a bit. "I just came up to tell you, the High Order have given me a training assignment. Outside the city, in La'ael Forest. I'm supposed to get information on a nearby Thalmun camp and report it back to Edgeworth. So, I'll be out for a while."

"Take me with you!" Pearl immediately blurted, shooting out of her bed and grabbing Luke by the shoulders. "I don't care if you have to sneak me past, just take me! I don't, I don't want to lose another person!"

Luke grabbed Pearl's hands, taking them off his shoulder. "Pearl…" He whispered as he softly squeezed her small, sensitive, smooth hands. "You're emotional and distraught right now, do you really think this is the best idea?"

"I know I'm a mess right now, but once I've decided something, you _cannot_ stop me. I'm going." Pearl drilled. Luke sighed, knowing she was right.

"It's not that dangerous, but if you're sure… An extra pair of eyes never hurts. Plus, I need someone to keep me company out in those forests." Luke smiled. "Get dressed, I'll meet you by the door."

Luke grabbed his sword and shield, both were thin but flexible, easy to carry and maneuver. He was more about speed and confusing the enemy then approaching with brute force. After a while, Pearl approached, wearing a pink robe, her hair tied up in its familiar pretzel shape. "I'm glad you're willing to go out so soon after what happened."

"I just need to make sure you'll be safe." Pearl softly squeaked. They walked out into the city, the sun beaming on the horizon, night approaching in mere hours. The pair walked towards the guard towers that allowed people in and out of the city.

"I have training assignment two-twenty-four from Edgeworth." Luke explained to the guard, who immediately checked the list.

"Yep, you're on here and right on time too… What's the girl doing with you?" The guard asked, nodding towards Pearl. Luke quickly looked at her, and closed his eyes, before making up an excuse as quickly as possible.

"She's required for the assignment. Details are classified." Luke explained, to which the guard nodded. And with a smile on their faces, Luke and Pearl were able to push past the guard towers, and into the forest. Pearl stuck close to Luke the whole trip.

* * *

"Shouldn't be much further. All I need to do is scout the place and return back home." Luke whispered to Pearl as they crouched in the bushes, overcoming a hill. Pearl looked behind her for any signs of creatures or Thalmun. "Hmm… That's odd…"

"What's up?" Pearl asked, sneaking up to Luke's position. She laid eyes upon a camp, definitely Thalmun, but… "No one's here… I expected it to be thriving."

The camp consisted of a camp fire with a cooking deer meat over it, and multiple tents with a small wooden tower to watch guard. But there wasn't even a guard on watch. "Where could they have gone? There has to be at least one here, there can't just be an empty camp this close to Luthan."

"What're you talking about? We're right here." A female voice scoffed from behind. Before Pearl could get the time to react, she felt a knock to her head and a ringing to her ears. Her vision went blurry, slightly white. She must've been knocked in the back of the head, but she wasn't sure. Did someone punch her? She heard yells, before there were pained grunts. Multiple strikes by a fist hitting a body. Someone was being beaten. Pearl couldn't see who. Her entire body felt numb.

Her hair ties had come out, leaving her light brown hair drooped down and touching the grass below her. Some covered and stuck to her face. She felt two arms go under each of her shoulders, and she was lifted up. She felt her senses come back to her, and the first thing she saw was Luke on the ground, covering his head and curled up into a fetal position to prevent painful blows from the Thalmun bandit kicking him.

"L-Luke… G-Get away from him…" Pearl tried to scream, but her screams were mere hoarse whispers. However, they were heard, and the bandit looked over to Pearl.

"No… No, stay away from her, please! She's innocent, I beg you!" Luke cried out as the bandit walked slowly towards Pearl, drawing his sword. Pearl was merely looking down at the ground, grunts erupting from her mouth, as if she was reaching into herself to pull something. Or maybe she was sobbing. Luke didn't know.

The bandit pointed the knife to the middle of Pearl's chest, grinning down at her. "Any last words, shorty?" He asked, and Pearl kept her gaze locked to the ground, her grunts and breaths still being her only sound. She was… Reaching into her. Finding something, a deep power.

And all of a sudden, in a split second, Pearl's head shot up, and electric sparks crackled around her. The bandit took a step back at the sudden jolt. "You… Hurt… _My…_ Luke…" Pearl grunted, the electric sparks growing larger and more frequent.

"I…" Pearl gritted. "I will make you…" Pearl's head jolted up again as she stared right into the bandit's eyes. " _SUFFER!_ "

"What the hell is she…" The bandit whispered as Pearl's head tilted down again. Luke couldn't even form words, maybe due to the fact he's been kicked in the chest more times than he could count, but mostly because he's never seen Pearl like _this._

Suddenly, Pearl's hair started lighting up pink, and a slow, burning pink aura started surrounding her. "Grk… Hng…" Pearl grunted as her power grew ever more present. She was changing, evolving, growing angrier and angrier…

She was _transforming._

"Grrrk… _GRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!_ " Pearl screamed as her eyes went completely white and her hair blazed a fiery pink, the same color aura exploding around her. The two bandits holding her were shot away from the explosion that engulfed from her, leaving only one bandit before her. And he was _terrified._

For the second time in her life, Pearl Fey had transformed into Chao form.

Luke's jaw shuddered, his breath was nonexistent. He could barely believe his eyes. _This_ … This was Pearl? It couldn't be…

Pearl slowly stood up, staring directly towards the bandit, looking the most pissed Luke had ever seen of her. She walked towards the bandit, and out of fear, he swung his sword at Pearl's neck. She grabbed it by the blade mid-swing, crushing it in her hand. Pearl clenched a hand around the bandit's throat, and started to fly up into the air so to avoid Luke in any attacks that may occur. The bandit was begging for his life, but in Chao form, Pearl was _merciless._

A pink glow formed in her hand, and in a split second, a giant pink sphere of dark energy shot out, engulfing the bandit and evaporating him immediately. The ball was _huge_ , and Pearl realized it could attract attention. She floated down to the ground, and looked towards Luke. Her pupils slightly returned at the sight of his horrified expression.

"Luke, I'm..." Pearl shuddered, but she was cut off by a gush of wind shooting towards her. Someone had travelled to her location at lightning speed. Pearl looked to see who it was, and she finally locked stares with her cousin.

"Maya…"

The Fey cousins stared each other down, and Maya was the first to speak. "Pearl. We talked about this. Unlike me, you can't control yourself and your emotions in Chao form. You run the risk of mass genocide in this form. Stand down, or I will take you out of that form."

Pearl didn't respond, glaring back at her cousin. Suddenly, the bushes shook as someone else emerged from them. A knight with spikey hair and a well sculpted face… He looked familiar.

Pearl immediately recognized him as Phoenix Wright, the man who killed her mother. Pearl's rage returned and she pointed towards Phoenix. " _You!_ You were the one that did it! I've been waiting a while to do this!" Pearl screamed. Pearl had a plan in mind already.

Kill this bastard.

Before she could, Maya stood in front of Phoenix, trying to protect him. _Pathetic. You dare stand before_ _ **me?**_ Pearl merely flicked her hand, shooting Maya to the side and crashing her into a tree. Pearl formed a deadly energy ball in her hand, aiming it towards Phoenix. " _Taaaaake THIS!_ "

Pearl shot the energy ball at Phoenix, hitting him square in the chest. That shot _should_ be fatal, but Pearl can finish him off if it isn't. " _NICK!_ "

Pearl snapped her head to see that Maya saw the whole incident. Her jaw was trembling as her gaze locked with Pearl. "You… You hurt him…"

Maya's head dropped down slowly, before she crossed her arms before her and shot them out, a purple aura exploding around her and a purple fiery heat engulfing her hair, her eyes going white. " _I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"_

Before Pearl had time to react, Maya charged forward, tackling Pearl. She flew up into the air, taking the fight to the skies. Pearl smashed two fists into Maya's back, and kicked her away. The two Chao immediately got their fighting stances ready.

"Pearl… I don't want to hurt you… But I _will_ take you out of that form. This is _not_ like you." Maya cried. Pearl grinned.

"Not gonna kill me? Good. It'll make it way easier to kill _you!_ " Pearl screamed as she charged forward, throwing a punch at Maya's head. The older Fey grabbed Pearl's arm, swinging her away. Pearl screamed in frustration, and charged again at Maya, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, all of which Maya blocked and parried. It was so fast, to the human eye, it'd look like a blur.

Maya immediately took the chance to try and take Pearl out of Chao form. In order to do that, she needs to place her index and middle finger to Pearl's forehead and drain the Chao Mageia out of her, taking her out of the form. However, it was hard to get the fingers onto her, since she'd immediately block. When Maya thought she had the chance, she was wrong, as Pearl teleported behind Maya, and shot a palm into her back, shooting her away. Maya turned around to see Pearl charging energy balls in her hands, before immediately firing them at Maya at a rapid rate.

"You're fighting to _live_ , Maya Fey! Don't you _dare_ pull that stunt on me!" Pearl screamed as she fired the energy balls, all of which Maya dodged by teleporting from side to side, putting Pearl off aim. Suddenly, she teleported away, and Pearl lost her target. "Where did you go…"

Pearl looked around for Maya, and in an instant, Maya came out of nowhere at lightning speed, and immediately planted two fingers into Pearl's forehead. The pink aura drained into Maya's arms as Pearl's hair color returned to normal and her eyes returned. "No…" Was Pearl's last cry, before falling unconscious.

Maya carried Pearl down to the ground, laying her next to look, who immediately scrambled to Pearl's aid. "Luke, what you saw… Don't hold that against her. She… That wasn't Pearl. She'd never do that in her real form." Maya explained. "When she wakes up, ask her to use her healing magic on you. She's the only dark mage with that ability. You seem like you need it."

"I wasn't planning to hold anything against her in the first place. She transformed to protect me." Luke smiled. Maya smiled back, before her attention switched to Phoenix. She quickly dropped her Chao form and ran over to him, holding his unconscious head in her hands. He was still breathing, thankfully. And didn't even seem on the verge of death.

However, Maya needed him awake ASAP. She charged a small electric shock in her hand, and jolted it into Phoenix's chest. He snapped awake, gasping for air. "Wake up, ya big buffoon! Maybe I forgot to mention, Nick. But you were supposed to stay put whilst I sorted things out-"

Phoenix immediately threw his arms around Maya, hugging her tightly, much to her embarrassment. "Where is this coming from, Nick?"

"Maya, I…" Phoenix stuttered.

" _Maya Fey will die. It will happen in the near future."_

Those words kept bouncing around in Phoenix's mind. "Maya, I… need you to stay close to me. At all times, please, I… I just don't want something bad to happen to you."

"You say that like you think I was gonna run off at any second." Maya giggled. She tapped Phoenix softly on the nose, smirking. "If I ran away, where the hell could I go? I ain't planning on leaving anytime soon."

Pearl's eyes slowly rose to see the injured face of Luke Triton before her, and she gasped, sitting up and softly grabbing his cheeks. "L-Luke! Are you alright?!"

"I'll survive. Your cousin says you can use some of your healing magic on me." Luke instructed, and Pearl nodded, immediately going to work, her hand glowing pink on Luke's cheek, and the rest of his body lighted the same color. "How… How can you do this, Pearl?"

"It took a _lot_ of practice, and a lot of sleepless nights. Thank gods I learnt it… I'd do anything to make sure you're okay, Luke." Pearl smiled as the healing faded, and Luke stood up, taking Pearl up with him. "Luke, I'm… I'm so sorry you had to see that. I just saw you getting hurt and I… I lost control."

"You really think I'll hold anything against you for protecting me? You didn't even hurt me, Pearl. You saved my life. I owe you a lot for that." Luke whispered back, and it was only then he realized his face was a mere few inches away from Pearl's, his right hand still interlocked with hers. The two stared into each other's eyes, but before anything could happen, the sound of bushes rustling was heard close by.

The four looked to see Miles Edgeworth emerge from those bushes, sword drawn and armor on. "What the _bloody_ hell is going on?! Where did that dark magic blast come from?" He screamed in anger.

In an attempt to protect Pearl, Maya immediately called out. "I-it was me! I was protecting us from these Thalmun, I'm sure you understand!"

Miles looked to Phoenix, and his eyes narrowed as he stared down his rival. "Is this true, Wright?"

Phoenix didn't hesitate. "Everyone here would be dead now if she didn't do what she did."

Edgeworth took a while to process that answer, mostly trying to figure if it was a lie or not. He continued to stare at Phoenix, his gaze growing more intense. "You're lucky I told the High Order to stay back, because _they_ wouldn't have been as forgiving as I."

Before Phoenix could respond, another person was heard in the bushes, and Edgeworth immediately pointed his sword in the direction of the sound. "Halt! Who goes?"

"Put down your toy sword, Miles Edgeworth, before I confiscate it from you, you utter fool."

Miles sighed at that familiar voice. A woman he knew all too well, and words belonging to one such woman. "It's nice to see you… Franziska."

The blue-haired woman emerged from the bushes, looking not too happy with Edgeworth at _all._ "Tell me, when you see dark magic being used at a distance, do you send a squad of knights to check it out, or do you foolishly go by yourself?! Because people with a brain usually choose the _former!_ "

"Franziska, I knew it would be Miss Fey, and I don't want one of my men to kill her before her trial. I am quite… _intrigued_ with this certain case." Edgeworth explained. Franziska simply scoffed, crossing her arms and closing the gap between her eyebrows.

"I would believe as head of the High Order, you'd be more concerned with the safety of your citizens then a mere _trial._ " Franziska lectured. As the argument continued, Maya slowly leaned over to Phoenix, whispering to him.

"They don't get along very well, do they?" Maya asked.

"They grew up together in the same household, so they get on each other's nerves easily. If you think this is bad, you should see when things get _physical._ " Phoenix shuddering at the memory of their last sparring contest, ending with many craters in the arena.

The von Karma's had special magic within their blood, which allowed them to manipulate their weapon as well as summon shields and platforms for themselves. Their blood also granted them incredible speeds at certain points; however, this speed consumed a _lot_ of Mageia. This magic usually referred to an alternative version of light magic that could be used in combat, but Franziska could give you a _one-hundred and sixty-three chapter_ book on how it is an entirely unique form of magic on its own.

"You." Franziska pointed to Maya, stomping over to her, causing Maya to back away from the threatening woman just slightly. "I hope you know I do not trust you _one bit_."

"You and a thousand other, lady." Maya replied, causing Franziska to narrow her eyes, threatening Maya to the point of hiding behind Phoenix, hugging his arm for comfort. Before the threats could go on, another voice emerged. However, this one didn't sound extremely familiar at first.

"Ah, the gang's all here! Lovely, simply lovely."

Everyone turned to face a floating, intimidating man, his eyes closed and arms outstretched. "Good. This is _exactly_ what I wanted." The man opened his eyes to reveal an evil brown as he grinned menacingly. Edgeworth and Franziska immediately recognized the man.

" _Simon Keyes!"_

"I'm flattered you all remember me! Now I feel a part of this adorable group." Simon sarcastically held his hands to his heart. Luke immediately drew his sword, and Franziska drew her weapon. A thin sabre with a large hilt, used for quick, light attacks. However, this weapon had been passed down in the von Karma family, and due to their magic, the weapon could be manipulated into another form, depending on the user. For Franziska, it could form a large, razor sharp whip.

"Hostile, huh? Well, I'll calm things down a bit. Let's play a game of tag." Simon chuckled. "Try to catch me, and you win."

And with those words, he sped off into the forest, too quick for everyone to see. Except Maya. Her improved vision with dark magic helped see the wind coming off him as he sped across the forest. "Everyone, follow me!"

The group followed Maya through the forest, and it was only a mere minute before they stopped at the edge of a cliff. Over the cliff stood a dark magic platform, which Simon stood atop of. "Welcome to my preferred battlefield, where you stay on the ground, and I'm impossible to reach."

"Not for long, you aren't!" Pearl cried, flying towards Simon. However, she was quickly shot back by Simon's dark magic, hitting the ground feet first, skidding a little.

"Ah ah ah! I ain't interested in you, princess, you're far too easy. I'm interested…" Simon's evil gaze laid upon Maya. "In _you_."

Maya glared right back at the man. "Strongest dark magic user in all the land, huh? I want to test that theory. Let's just say, I highly object with one statement." Simon held a hand to his chest, and smirked. "I'm better than you."

"How so?" Maya asked, and Simon laughed.

"Let's just say, I got a certain _gift_ from someone that _kinda sorta gave me_ _ **unlimited Mageia**_." Simon explained, and everyone's eyes widened, their hearts stopping.

"Wh-wh… But that's impossible without a Chao form-"

"Maya, I'm currently keeping this platform intact for a long period of time, and I can't even remember the last time my feet touched the ground. Yet, I look perfectly normal. I believe it _is_ possible now." Simon grinned. "So, I want to take you on, see how good everyone says you are. However, I don't really want to waste my time. So, I've got a little challenge for you and your friends beforehand."

Simon snapped his fingers, and in an instant, a dark purple cloud formed a gigantic flaming bird, almost representing a phoenix. "This unlimited Mageia has given me the power to summon, quite handy. This summon is _quite powerful_ , so if you kill it, you _might_ stand a chance against me."

"Everyone, weapons ready! This is going to be a tough fight!" Phoenix called out, and everyone followed, drawing their respective weapon.

"Isn't this nice? I think I'll give you all names… Phaya, Fredgeworth and Feyt, all ready for battle! Yeah, I like that one." Simon mocked, chuckling to himself.

"This thing… Mystic Maya, I can sense its power. It's extremely strong!" Pearl cried. Maya's eyes narrowed. "We can't go Chao form just yet, either. That'd probably kill us. I say we need some more time…"

"If it's so powerful…" Maya raised a hand, a purple aura surrounding it. "Then let's give it _everything we've got!_ "

The phoenix started flying forward, and Pearl nodded, shooting dark magic beams and energy balls at the bird, damaging it just slightly. The light show was quite the spectacle, however, the bird was circling around quickly, going in for the attack. "Maya, look out!" Phoenix cried.

However, the Fey girls could not react as, at the speed of light, the bird performed a turn and knocked the girls off the cliff. Maya immediately performed a short burst towards the rocky edge of the cliff, and started jumping up it, reaching the top. Pearl summoned multiple platforms beneath her, jumping onto each one to reach the grassy top.

"That didn't go so well." Franziska called out. Simon chuckled.

"Why the hell not? I'll give ya another summon, just for the heck of it." He said as he quickly raised a giant behind everyone. The hulking beast wielded a massive club, which it swung around wildly in a display of its power. However, it did seem weaker than the phoenix, if only a little.

"Me and Pearl will take care of the phoenix, you four, get onto the giant!" Maya instructed. They followed, charging towards the creature.

"Wright, right leg!" Edgeworth called out, and Phoenix followed. The two men swiped at the leg, damaging it heavily. The giant swung its club, and they rolled out of the way. The creature's strength was countered by its incredibly slow speed.

Franziska's weapon burst into light, and a whip formed out of it. She swung it, wrapping the material around the creature's arms and bringing it down enough for her to jump on. She ran towards the arm, transforming her weapon into the familiar sabre. Luke quickly followed her, jumping on the arm behind her. The two jumped and swung at the giant's neck, damaging it just enough to reveal a weak spot. "One of you needs to decapitate it!" Franziska instructed.

"Get it onto its back, then!" Phoenix called out. Franziska landed on the grass, and shot the whip at its leg, before yanking back, tripping the giant. It landed on its back heavily, shaking the earth below. Edgeworth and Luke jumped across its stomach, swiping at it before planting their swords into the chest, pinning it down.

Franziska summoned a launching platform beneath Phoenix, and shot him into the air. He came down at a fast speed, swiping his sword across the giant's neck, and cutting off the head, killing the creature. Franziska summoned a platform beneath Phoenix to soften the landing. "It's dead!" Luke, in a rather surprised tone, shouted. Phoenix immediately looked to the phoenix to see Maya on its back, trying to control it with dark magic.

However the creature refused to obey, shaking Maya off. "Well, looks like you're gonna die here, Maya Fey!" Simon mocked. And then, he added in one last harsh comment. " _Just like your sister!_ "

"Huh?!" Maya sounded, before being knocked by the phoenix's wings into the grassy field.

 _I couldn't take it, couldn't stand another minute,_  
 _Couldn't bear another day without you in it_

"Maya!" Phoenix cried, going to help her. However, Pearl signaled for him to stop.

"She'll be fine."

 _All of the joy that I had known for my life_ _,_  
 _Was stripped away from me the minute that you died_

"Did I strike a nerve?" Simon mocked as Maya slowly rose to her feet, looking down at the ground. She stood up, and Phoenix could _feel_ the burning rage inside her.

 _To have you in my life was all I ever wanted,_  
 _But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted_

"Did you just talk about Mia…?" Maya seethed. Her fists clenched tightly, and everyone couldn't help but take a step back.

 _Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted_

" _DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ " Maya screamed as she jumped off the cliff and straight into the phoenix's open mouth.

 _No way in hell that I can ever comprehend this!_

Maya grabbed onto the top part of the birds open beak, and shot multiple energy balls down its throat, causing the phoenix to scream in pain. Maya's rage had increased her power _incredibly_ , and it was truly a sight to see.

 _I_ _wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone,_  
 _I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong!_  
 _How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?!_  
 _Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single fucking day!_

Maya felt the phoenix's beak come down harder, and she jumped out of the way, and onto the bird's neck. She summoned a cleaver in her hand, and ran across the back, slashing at it, weakening it. "Pearl, switch!" Maya called out, and she nodded. She jumped off the cliff, jumping across dark magic platforms to get behind the phoenix.

 _This bedtime story ends with misery ever after,_  
 _The pages are torn and there's no final chapter!_  
 _This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well,_  
 _There's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell!_

Pearl shot two spikes into the phoenix's wings, pinning it to the cliff and holding it in place. She summoned a large platform for her and Maya to stand on, and immediately summoned some more for Franziska. "We need you!"

Franziska wasted no time jumping across the path, landing where Maya and Pearl were. "Launch Mystic Maya in that general direction, please." Pearl asked politely, pointing towards the pinned phoenix. Franziska created a launch pad behind Maya, and she jumped into it, summoning her scythe that she used to fight the dragon.

"Think you can make the shot?" Maya asked.

"Hmph. Can I?" Franziska replied. There was some silence, before Maya broke it.

"Can you-"

"Of course I can!" Franziska responded irritably. Maya grinned, readying for her shot.

 _I know you didn't plan this,_  
 _You tried to do what's right._  
 _But in the middle of this madness,_  
 _I'm the one you left to win this fight._

Maya felt herself shot through the air, and she lined up the blade of her scythe, landing right next to the phoenix, the razor sharpness held against its neck, hooking it. Pearl removed the spikes in its wings, and Franziska summoned platforms on the Cliffside for Maya to run on.

 _Red like roses,_  
 _Fills my head with dreams and finds me_

Maya started running up the side of the cliff, her hooked scythe dragging the phoenix up with her. Her speed kept getting faster and faster, and the top nearly awaited her…

 _Always closer_ _,_  
 _To the emptiness and sadness,_  
 _That has come to take the place of you._

Maya reached the top, and she swiped the scythe sharply up, running it through the phoenix's neck, slicing off its head with a single swing. Even Simon was impressed at the move as the birds head and body slowly descended down into the forest that lived miles below.

Franziska and Pearl reached back to the grassy field, and Simon started slowly clapping. "Bravo, team, bravo. Now, a deal's a deal." He tapped his head. "Aim for here, Maya."

"You think you can do this?" Phoenix asked as he placed a hand upon Maya's shoulder. She closed her eyes, slowly walking forward.

"I _know_ I can." As she stretched out an arm, a sword forming in her hand. Edgeworth's eyes widened at Maya's particular weapon.

 _There's a day when all hearts will be broken,_  
 _When a shadow will cast out the light._  
 _And our eyes cry a million tears_  
 _Help won't arrive._

Maya still couldn't go Chao yet, and she had not that much Mageia left, but she was going to _try._ She shot up towards Simon, spinning, swinging the sword and hitting Simon, who quickly blocked with a dark magic shield.

"Wright, look at her sword! She's using a copy… She's using a copy of _your sword!_ " Edgeworth cried. Phoenix narrowed his eyes to look closer, and sure enough, Edgeworth was right. That weapon was the exact same.

 _She's… taking influence… from me?_

 _There's a day when all courage collapses_  
 _And our friends turn and leave us behind_  
 _Creatures of darkness will triumph_  
 _The sun won't rise_

Maya swung the sword in circles trying to get a hit on Simon, before suddenly teleporting behind him, swiping at his back. She got a slice, but he quickly turned, smashing a palm into her chest and shooting her back, winding her.

 _When we've lost all hope,_  
 _And succumb to fear,_  
 _As the skies rain blood_ _,_  
 _And the end draws near._

Maya screamed, charging forward, trying to stab Simon straight through the stomach. He then _grabbed_ the sword, crushing it, leaving Maya unarmed. She stared pleadingly up to Simon, her intensity and braver quickly turning into _fear._

 _I may fall_  
 _But not like this-it won't be by your hand_  
 _I may fall_  
 _Not this place, not today_  
 _I may fall_  
 _Bring it all, it's not enough to take me down_  
 _I may fall_

And in the span of a mere second, Simon grabbed Maya by the neck, a purple flame erupting from his hand, burning Maya, causing her the scream out in pain. " _MAYA!_ " Phoenix screamed, and he could do nothing as Simon threw Maya into the ground, smashing a crater beneath her.

"Seriously?! All that set-up for that?! I'm seriously disappointed, Maya!" Simon was genuinely angry. "Ya know what? I think I'll just kill you all right now if that's everything you've got!"

Simon raised a hand, and an extremely large ball of dark energy formed above him, as big as the grassy field everyone stood on. "Try and dodge _this!_ "

" _Maya Fey will die. It will happen in the near future."_

Those words started flashing again through Phoenix's head as he held Maya's head in his hands. She was barely breathing, and her voice came out in cracks, due to the burns. Phoenix didn't know what to do to keep Maya safe from the blast, other than cover her whole body with his own and try to shield her, and even that wouldn't do much.

Simon fired the energy ball, and everyone closed their eyes, their doom meeting them, sudden and quick…

At least, that's what Simon thought would happen. In reality, the ball stopped right before it hit anyone. "What the?!"

Everyone soon turned to see that _Pearl_ was using every last inch of her strength to hold the ball back. She grunted and pushed, and finally gained enough energy to shoot the ball back at Simon, trying to evaporate him. His eyes widened, and he quickly teleported away into the unknown, out of everyone's sight.

Pearl panted after shooting the ball back, but she still ran over to Maya, placing her hand in Maya's and using the last of her Mageia to heal Maya to survivable levels. "She'll be ok." Pearl reassured Phoenix, who breathed a sigh of relief.

"We should return to Luthan and report this to the king. If Simon's on the Thalmun's side… We are in serious trouble." Miles shuddered. Maya could walk now, and as the rest of the group made their way back into the forest and into Luthan, Maya grabbed Pearl's shoulder.

"We need to talk."

Maya nodded to Phoenix, and he advanced forward, leaving the Fey cousins alone. "Pearl, when you went Chao… You completely changed. You weren't only insane, but you seemed like an entirely different person."

Pearl looked at the ground, but Maya placed her hands on Pearl's shoulder, forcing her to look up. "Pearl, be honest and _do not_ lie to me."

Pearl swallowed down a lump, and Maya spoke in a very stern tone. "Did you watch your mother's death through Fey spiritual connection? Did you go back and watch her last moments?"

"Yes…" Pearl immediately admitted, and Maya tightly closed her eyes. "Why? What's wrong?"

"I should've told you, this is my fault… Pearl, when a Fey dies, if any of their relatives watches their last moment, that Fey's spirit can take control of the one who viewed their last moments when they enter Chao form. My sis does it to me sometimes, but it isn't so bad. Your mother however… Every time you go Chao, she can possess you, just like she did earlier. Your Chao form has become increasingly dangerous, Pearl. And we need to find a way for you to control it and push your mother away every time she tries to control you."

Pearl was on the verge of tears. "I-I'm cursed… by mom?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

A tear did slide down Pearl's cheek, and Maya signaled for Pearl to follow her. "Mystic Maya… Tell me something…"

"Hm?"

"Did my mother… _Really_ try to have you killed?"

"… Yes. She did. And Nick saved me."

"… Ok."

* * *

 _ **SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**_

 **Red Like Roses Part 2 – JEFF WILLIAMS**

 **I May Fall – JEFF WILLIAMS**

 **(Both songs come from the amazing RWBY soundtrack!)**

* * *

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSES (THEPUDZ):**_

 **KingofBlacks: I'm quite surprised someone is actually emotional over Meekin's death XD We're glad you like enchantress Oldbag, since it was FUN AS HELL to write her. Yes, Yata needs break time, but fortunately, the next chapter should be his, look forward to it!**

 **ScyllaX: Wow, your compliments bring tears to my eyes! Thank you so so much, it means a lot that you like me and my partner's work! Deepest apologies this isn't a Justicykes chapter, but the next one will be written by Yanmegaman and will feature Justicykes. We have quite the large Phaya arc to get through at the moment, but when that's over, this story will be Justicykes central. Look forward to it!**

 **JordanPhoenix: In every single universe to exist, Oldbag crushes on Edgeworth. NO EXCEPTIONS! Heheh, I think I had a bit TOO much fun with Meekins death… YOU MUST SUFFER AS WE HAVE SUFFERED FROM YOUR EMOTIONAL STORIES, JP!**


	11. In the Mist

**Yanmegaman:** WHEN THERE'S NO MORE ROOM IN HELL, YANMEGAMAN WILL WALK THE EARTH AGAIN!  
Hi guys! Did ya miss me!? I bet not! Nah, sorry for being MIA for so long, I honestly had alot of trouble coming up with ideas for this chapter, hence why I let thepudz take the reigns for a bit. But I finally got an idea, and I hope it's one you guys like! I'll also be taking over the next two chapters to even thepudz and myself out on written chapters. A quick warning, though I tried my best to keep things PG-13, this chapter DOES contain sexual content. Simply a fair warning for any readers that may be uncomfortable with that.

One last thing, a quick shout out to JordanPhoenix, who was kind enough to beta read this chapter for me! Love ya, JP!

 **Thepudz:** GUESS WHAT?! YANMEGAMAN IS POSTING THIS TIME! He's finally gotten the time to post an excellent chapter for you beautiful people. The chapter is also quite steamy, so for people that like that stuff... Enjoy ;)

* * *

17th of the Jewel's Eye, 3rd Year of the rule of His Majesty

La'ael Forest

"Nine Hells, Athena, the thing is already dead, what are you doing?" Apollo called out to his partner, who had suddenly rushed back into the spider den, her sword drawn.

"Earning us some extra gold." The redhead replied as she plunged her blade into the carcass of the spider queen that had nearly made a meal of them only minutes before. Widening the hole she made, she used her hands to pry open the creature's carapace before reaching an arm inside.

"She is not quite the girly girl, is she?" Klavier asked from behind the archer.

Apollo gave the High Order knight a momentary glance. "Nope. She's kinda just one of the guys." The man watched as the dug around in the arachnid's unmoving body for a moment longer before she seemed to find what she was looking for.

"Aha! Got it!" With a mighty tug, Athena pulled back and claimed her prize: One of the creature's organs.

Klavier seemed to grimace as Apollo simply folded his arms and smirked. "Royal poison sac. Smart thinking, Tiger. Any alchemist would jump at the chance to get their hands on that."

"That's the idea." Athena said, stuffing the disgusting green bag of flesh into her satchel. "I reckon we can probably get a bit extra from Ema and Junie if we can keep it from rotting 'til we get back to Luthan."

As the two bounty hunter continued to chatter on, with Klavier still recovering from seeing the spellsword so nonchalantly tear into the beast, a new voice called out.

"Klavier! Are you quite done? We are still on an assignment, you know."

The three turned around to see a man with a hairstyle very similar to Klavier's riding up to them on horseback. This man wore light purple armor, in contrast to Klavier's darker color. The horse he rode appeared to be hauling a cart with some sort of barrel on it.

"Ah, brother! I was wondering when you'd catch up." Klavier cried, rushing forward to speak with the new arrival.

"Well, as I am the one hauling such precious cargo, I am without the ability to go rushing off with reckless abandon. What were you doing? And…" The man appeared to glance at Apollo and Athena, the crimson archer taking note of what appeared to be a grimace. "Who are these two… Civilians?"

"Well," Klavier, started. "If you must know, I just did most of our job. I found the spider den, and just so happened to rescue these two from the queen."

"Hm… Well, at least something good came of you rushing off. You two," The man called out to Apollo and Athena. "Who are you, exactly?"

Apollo could already tell he wasn't going to like this man. "You know, it's usually considered rude to ask someone their name before introducing yourself. But, my name's Apollo." The archer gestured to his partner, who had begun busying herself cleaning some of the spider blood from her armor. "And this is Athena. We're bounty hunters."

There it was again. That grimace crossing the man's face. Apollo assumed Athena didn't notice it because of her not having his heightened sense of sight.

"Brother, are you not going to introduce yourself?" Klavier asked his sibling.

The man took a moment before he spoke. "Apologies. My name is Kristoph Gavin of Royal Guard." He took a momentary bow as he climbed from atop his horse."

"Both knights, huh?" Athena asked, giving up cleaning her armor. "Guess that sorta explains what a High Order knight is doing out here." She looked towards Klavier. "You must be helping him out with his assignment."

"Ah, perceptive. Yes, Kristoph asked for my aid in eradicating the spider den near Blackstead, where he is stationed. I just so happen to not be on duty at the castle this week, so it worked out." The High Order knight explained.

"And yet I find myself questioning my judgement. All you've done since coming to the village is take full advantage of the hot springs." Kristoph said to his brother. "This den should have been destroyed two days ago."

"It's going to be done shortly, is it not? Besides, you've hardly been underusing the hot springs yourself."

Kristoph simply shook his head said to side. "Hardly the point, when you are technically my superior. Now, enough idle chatter. If this is the den, we should destroy it now while the creatures are quiet. You bounty hunters could lend us a hand."

Apollo seemed taken aback by this, having not expected the knight to be asking something of him so quickly. "And what makes you think we're willing to help you?"

"Hmph." The Royal Guard scoffed. "Did my brother not just say he saved your lives? I believe this is the least you could do."

Damn. He had a point.

"We'll do it, on one condition." Athena suddenly spoke up.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Kristoph asked.

"We help you out, you let us ride in your cart to Blackstead. We happen to be heading there ourselves."

Kristoph studied the girl for a moment. "And what business could two bounty hunters possibly have in Blackstead?"

Athena racked her brain for a moment, uncertain if she should divulge the info they had on Wocky Kitaki to two knights, fearing they would snatch up their prize.

"Brother, a person's business is their own." Klavier spoke up. "Whatever reason they have for going to the village, we have no right to question them."

Kristoph sighed. "Very well. I accept your proposal, miss…"

"Cykes." Athena finished the knight's sentence.

"Miss Cykes. If you would, you and your partner help Klavier move this barrel into the spider den. But be _incredibly_ careful."

"Why? What's in it?" Apollo asked, stepping up to the cart and studying the barrel.

"It is carrying blasting jelly." Klavier said, climbing onto the cart the cart and undoing a harness that secured the barrel. "It's most often used in large scale battles fought by the Royal Guard in order to deal explosive damage to the enemy forces. But in this case, we'll be using it to wipe out the majority of the spiders in this den."

"Indeed," Kristoph butted in. "Hence why I ask you to be careful. Although it won't explode simply from being smashed recklessly into a tree, we do not want it being spread on the forest floor and giving the explosion a clear path to us."

"Makes sense. The explosion this thing will set off will definitely take care of the stragglers in there. Probably even cause the cave to collapse." Athena said as she hopped onto the cart and gave Klavier a hand lifting it. Apollo quickly joined them, as a full barrel was certainly a job for at least three people.

As this went on, Kristoph dug in the saddlebag on his horse, supposedly searching for one thing or another to set off the barrel.

Apollo, Athena, and Klavier finally set the barrel down in the center of the cave, luckily being left alone by any spiders nearby. Nonetheless, they didn't stick around long, returning to Kristoph, who produced a length of rope soaked in lamp oil.

"Good, now, Klavier, go put this in and light it with your torch. Be sure to get out of there quickly." Kristoph said, handing the rope to Klavier.

"Yes, yes, I know, brother." Klavier snatched it up and took up his torch, scraping it against a nearby rock, igniting it instantly.

"Actually, I don't think that will be necessary." Apollo chimed in.

"Oh? And why is that?" Kristoph asked, his arms crossed in front of him.

The archer pulled an arrow from his quiver, holding it out to Athena. The red haired warrior wrapped a hand around the tip of projectiles, lighting it on fire.

"Because I can set that barrel off with one arrow." Apollo said smugly.

"Hmph. A bold claim. You realize you'll have to hit it while we move forward from quite a distance, correct?"

Apollo hopped onto the cart and put the flaming arrow into his bow pulling back on the string. "Just get moving."

Kristoph simply shrugged and hopped onto his horse, with Klavier and Athena joining Apollo in the cart.

Several moments passed before Kristoph spoke up. "If you're going to take the shot, now would be the time." Apollo could practically hear the smug smile on his face. "If you think you can."

Another few moments passed before Apollo took his shot…

Perfect.

The moment the flaming projectile made contact, the barrel exploded in a massive fireball. The dying screeches of several spiders were just barely audible as the cave collapse, becoming a tomb for the disgusting arachnids.

By the Gods was that sound satisfying.

Apollo took a seat next to Athena, who offered her partner a healing potion, taking a sip from her own. "That shot was probably too easy, huh Eagle Eyes?"

"Give me a challenge next time, Kristoph." Apollo scoffed.

"Impressive aim indeed, Mr. Justice. No need to be cocky."

As much as that comment should have meant nothing to the archer, it stuck with him for quite some time. Even as they entered Blackstead, one question ran through Apollo's mind.

 _How did he know my last name?_

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding. You were keeping count even while we were about to die?" Apollo questioned his partner as they entered the inn.

"Of course I was. And by my count, you're paying for our rooms tonight. Or do I have to go over the count again?"

The brown haired bounty hunter simply sighed. "No. I believe you." He turned his attention to the innkeeper, a younger woman with short black hair and several re feathers attached to her ragged looking clothes.

"Hi there! How can I help you two?" The woman asked.

Apollo pulled out his coin bag and began reaching inside. "I'm gonna need two regular rooms for the night."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," The woman began. "But we currently have no regular rooms available. We do, however, have a deluxe room with private hot spring access.

"Deluxe? How much is that gonna cost?"

"It runs triple our regular price, so it would be 475 gold." The woman said, a smile remaining on her face as she spoke.

Apollo nearly collapsed at hearing such a ridiculous price for one room!

"Don't forget, a deal's a deal, Apollo!" Athena said from behind him.

Sometimes he really hated this girl. He quickly paid for the room and the two made their way toward it, Athena already loosening her armor. The moment Apollo closed the door; he heard the girl's armor hit the floor as she stripped down to her civilian clothes beneath, which consisted of a yellow tunic with a blue sash at her waist and a pair of black trousers.

"Ah, Gods, it feels good to get that off. The spider blood was making me sick." The girl said as she flopped down on the bed.

The ONLY bed in the room.

"Dammit. I knew it. This is meant to be a couple's room." Apollo said as he set his bow and quiver by the door and began loosening some of the straps on his outfit.

"Oh lighten up for once in your life." The girl said, keeping her eyes closed. "Surely you can't be complaining about getting to share a bed with a beautiful girl like me."

Truthfully, he couldn't. Who could? She was truly a beauty with few who could compete.

But of course, he'd never say that out loud.

"Gee, aren't you modest?" The archer pulled the hood off his head, leaving him clothed in only his sleeveless doublet and black trousers.

"Oh, you know it." Athena hopped to her feet and made for the door. "Now, I don't know about you, but after our little day of excitement, I need ale, and a lot of it. You coming?"

Apollo chuckled to himself. "You know, usually I'd say no, but after nearly becoming spider chow, I could use a few myself."

"Great! First round's on me! Bet you I can drink you under the table." The spellsword said, pulling the door open.

"Hey, I'm not stupid enough to take _you_ up on that bet."

* * *

It was hard to say who had made the suggestion. Was it Apollo, having drunk one too many ales? Or was it Athena, suddenly thinking a dip in the hot springs sounded like the best idea in the world.

No matter who said it, the fact was, they were here. Relaxing in their room's private hot spring.

All of their clothes now abandoned in the room.

Even with all the alcohol in his system, Apollo was acutely aware of the fact that he was being treated to a glorious sight. In his time with Athena, he'd seen plenty of men flirting with her, each of them obviously having one thing on their mind. They all tended to leave with much more than a broken heart. To the best of his knowledge, Apollo was the first man to be able to take in the sight of Athena's magnificent body with no clothes obstructing his view.

Meanwhile, Athena was also getting quite the show. She'd seen Apollo without a shirt plenty of times, usually when she was quickly wrapping a wound he'd received that she couldn't completely heal on her own. But now she was getting a full of his body. And she was _not_ disappointed.

"Ah, Gods, this is nice. I forgot how refreshing a nice hot spring felt." Athena , leaning further back again the smoothed rock behind her, revealing much of her ample bosom to Apollo, who sat just a few feet aware from her.

"No kidding. Too bad there aren't any in Luthan. Just those public bath houses. I don't know about you, but I usually go there at night when most people have left." Apollo replied, brushing a loose strand of his brown hair from his eyes, which had fallen over his face due to the humidity in the air.

"Oh? And why is that? Someone a little afraid of seeing other people naked?" The girl teased.

The archer laughed at this. "Well, you could say that. Though, there are definitely a few…" He took a moment to look his partner up and down, enjoying the wonderful view. "Exceptions."

"Oooooh. I'm starting to think I should get you drunk more often if it gets me this kind of attention." She then crossed her arms over her chest. "Then again, if you need to be drunk to appreciate me, maybe you don't deserve this kind of view."

"Ouch, I see the Tiger has her claws out."

Athena giggled, and began crawling towards the man, what could only be described as hunger filling her eyes. "Oh, that she does. And she's also dying to sink her claws into something." The girl finally stopped, her face only inches from Apollo's, and traced a finger down his arm. "Or, should I say _someone_?"

It was at this time that Apollo was beginning to become aware of exactly the situation he was in. He was sharing a private couple's hot spring with his partner, both of them in the nude, and their faces barely inches apart. He could even see the girl licking her lips as she eyed his own.

It was clear this Tiger was in heat.

"Be honest with me, Apollo." The girl said, seductively. "Do you wanna kiss me?"

The archer took a moment to speak. "We… We shouldn't do this."

"You're right. We probably shouldn't." She straddled his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her chest against his. "But I want to. And unless I'm reading things wrong, based on where you've been looking, you want to, as well." She began running her fingers through his chestnut hair. "Now please answer me, Apollo. Do you- Mmph!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Apollo mashed his lips against hers in a searing kiss.

She was right. By the Gods she was right. He wanted this. He had for a long time.

Maybe it was just the alcohol the pushing him far enough to do this. Maybe it was the obvious sexual tension between the two the night before. Whatever it was, by the Gods this felt right. Her lips were pure perfection as her mouth opened and allowed him to slip his tongue between them. She tasted of ale, of course, but also something else. Perhaps it was a hint of honey? Whatever it was, it was divinely sweet.

After a minute, the two finally broke apart, gasping for air.

"Mmm, this is a nice change of pace. What brought this on?" Athena asked, still catching her breath.

"What can I say? You can be pretty damn tempting when you want to be." Apollo replied.

"Mmmmm, you know it." The girl pressed her forehead against his. "Touch me."

She'd said the same thing to him just the night before, and he had denied her.

But this time, his hand slid slowly up her side before he placed it upon her chest, causing the girl to let out a gasp as she threw her head back. She grabbed his hand and moved it as he massaged the slickened flesh between his fingers. His fingers felt rough, possibly from the callouses he had earned from his many battles using his bow, but his caresses were rough yet gentle and sent waves of pleasure through her body.

"A-Apollo." His name escape her lips as he began placing kisses upon her neck, his free hand now moving through her long hair. He was driving her mad.

He was driving her mad with want. And she couldn't wait any longer.

The warrior suddenly pushed her partner back, sending water splashing up. She adjusted her hips and leaned over the man.

"Take me."

Without reluctance, Apollo obliged, causing Athena to throw her head back once more and give a startled gasp of gratification.

He captured her lips once more as the two began to move as one. She braced her hands on the rock formation behind them, on either side of Apollo's body while he gripped her hips, which were rocking against his own in perfect harmony.

They had never felt so much rapture in their entire lives, and they never wanted this moment to end.

Several blissful moments passed before Athena gazed into his eyes, one of her own now covered by her wet hair. "A-Apollo… I-I'm so close..."

"M-me too."

And with one final movement, they both threw their heads back, crying out each other's names before Athena fell forward into Apollo's arms.

The two simply held each other for a long time, catching their breath as their hazy minds still worked to process what had happened. The only sound in the air, besides their own breathing, was the gentle trickle of the water around.

Athena finally spoke, but her voice came out quietly. "I love you… Apollo."

Holding her against his chest, he could feel that with those words, she had fallen asleep, her breathing becoming gentle.

Being careful not to wake the girl, he cradled her in his arms and made his way back to the room, stealing glances at her gentle face. She truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Laying Athena in bed, he quickly joined her underneath the covers, unconsciously taking her into his arms once more. And with one final sentence, sleep overtook the young bounty hunter.

"I love you too, Tiger."

* * *

 **Review Responses (thePudz)**

 **DarkAgea** : We're glad you are enjoying the story! The reason ships are taking over is... Well, we're shipping trash and can't handle ourselves XD I apologize for it, I'll try to handle myself in later chapters. My partner... I'm not so sure. Your support is amazing!

 **JordanPhoenix** : Yes, I'm an asshat. No, I do not care. Moral of the story: Morgan will always be a bitch XD


	12. Mia

**Yanmegaman:** Legends tell of the days of old, when Yanmegaman posted regularly. Those were the times before the dark ages, when he posts once in a blue moon...  
HI GUYS, WE'RE NOT DEAD!  
I really do apologize for the massive delay on this one. Alot of stuff has happened lately, not the least of which is me moving into a new apartment!  
This chapter is a tad different in that it's a flashback, but it's one that I've wanted to write for awhile! I certainly hope you all enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it!  
Also, it should be noted that Phoenix is 21 in this chapter, which takes place 3 years before the first chapter.  
(Also, don't worry, thepudz hasn't jumped ship, I just couldn't wait to post this chapter, so I went ahead and posted it before he could give me his author's note. It'll be added later.)

* * *

 **Terminology notes**

 **Augor:** The eighth month of the year

 **Prosecutia:** The neighboring kingdom to the east. Though the two kingdoms have been embroiled in war in the past, they currently have a shaky alliance.

* * *

 _Say Nick, I'm curious, how did you meet my sister?_

 _You wanna hear that? I'll warn you now; it's not a pretty story._

 _Oh c'mon! Now I have to hear it!_

 _*Sigh* Fine, fine. But take a seat first, it gets a little long winded._

* * *

Augor 12th, 50th Year of the Rule of King Ayu'ul

Luthan

 _Am I really this desperate?_

That was the thought going through Phoenix's mind as he crouched behind a barrel sitting behind Rogue's Tavern.

He glanced down at his hand. In it, he held a cheap dagger, one he had pilfered from the blacksmith's when his back was turned. It was such a shoddy piece, surely it wouldn't be missed.

What _would_ be missed was anything he managed to strong arm off any unsuspecting citizens walk down this alley.

Phoenix didn't think himself a bad person. He'd simply had a rough life up to this point. When he was 10, his parents had simply disappeared. They were assumed to be dead, killed by Thalmun bandits, but for all he knew, they could have abandoned him and gone to live out their days on the Southern Isles.

Not that he truly cared anymore.

His parents were gone. He was on his own. That was all that mattered.

 _Step step step step_

Phoenix's breath caught in his throat as he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps on cobblestone. Someone was finally walking down the alley. He pressed himself closer to the wall, making sure he was well hidden before chancing a peek at the person in the pale moonlight which filtered through the alley.

It was a rather tall slender woman with her brown hair reaching to her mid back. She was garbed in black and had a yellow scarf draped around her shoulders.

But what truly caught Phoenix's eye was the purple jewel dangling from her neck. Even in the dark of the night, the 9 shaped pendant glinted brightly in the moonlight.

Phoenix knew what he had to do. Taking a deep breath and exhaling several times, the spiky haired man stood and stepped into the woman's path.

She stopped right where she was and eyed Phoenix questioningly.

"Well," She started. "This is a surprise. I don't often run into other people back here."

Phoenix's breathing was heavy as he slowly pulled the knife from behind his back, holding it out as threateningly as he could, working to keep his hands from shaking.

"A-Alright. Just… Just gimme your necklace and no one gets hurt." He said, hoping to the Gods she couldn't tell he was bluffing. He had absolutely no intention of hurting anyone.

The woman's eyes darted between Phoenix's face and the dagger. "You're joking, right?"

That wasn't what Phoenix had expected to hear. Nevertheless, he had to improvise. He had one chance. If he let her get away, she would most likely have the city guard searching for him within the hour. He needed _something_ to show for this before he made a run for Carthos.

"D-Do I sound like I'm joking!? Take off the damn necklace and put it on the ground!" The desperate thief demanded.

But to his surprise, the woman instead began to walk towards him. Taking slow heavy steps forward.

"And what if I refuse? I'm more than a little attached to this particular trinket." Her voice did not waver in the slightest as she drew closer, causing Phoenix to take a tentative step back.

"Th-then I'll gut you like a damn fish! Stop messing around and do what I say. I'm the one with the weapon!"

"Hmph." The woman scoffed taking yet another step towards her would be assailant. "A blade is powerless unless the hand that wields it has strength. You want to get a damn thing from me, you'll be prying it off my cold dead corpse."

In the next instant, Phoenix lunged forward, hoping to intimidate her into giving up the necklace.

But before he could come close to his target, she suddenly caught his arm by the wrist completely stopping him in his tracks.

Taking advantage of his vulnerability, she drove a powerful fist right into Phoenix's gut, winding him and sending him to the ground in a coughing fit. He felt a foot on his back before his upper body was pulled back by the fabric of his shirt and he felt the dagger at his throat.

"You have about ten seconds to explain why I shouldn't kill you."

Phoenix's mind began working a mile a minute as he struggled to find _something_ to tell this woman to get her to spare his life.

"10! 9! 8!"

"P-please don't kill me! I-I was just trying to make some gold! I haven't been able to buy a meal in weeks!"

"That's hardly my concern! 7! 6! 5!" The woman cried, pressing the dagger closer to his throat.

"Please! I don't wanna die!"

"And I didn't want to be mugged in an alley! 4! 3! 2!"

"I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I SWEAR I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU ASK!"

A few more seconds passed by, Phoenix praying to every last God that he wouldn't feel the blade slide across his throat in the next instant.

"Hmph. Pathetic." The woman pulled the blade away before delivering a swift kick to Phoenix's stomach, sending him rolling as he clutched his gut in pain.

As Phoenix lay there, wincing and trying to hold back the tears from both the pain and the fear of his life nearly coming to an end, he heard the woman begin walking away. Before she disappeared from sight, she called out to him once more.

"Come to the castle courtyard at the break of dawn tomorrow. And don't even think about being late, _Phoenix Wright!"_

Augor 13th, 50th Year of the Rule of King Ayu'ul

Luthan, Castle Attornia Courtyard

 _By the_ Gods _it is cold!_

Phoenix had done as he was instructed and made his way to the castle courtyard as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

The problem, however, was that the mystery woman that had ordered him there was nowhere to be seen!

Normally around this time, the spikey haired beggar would be catching what little sleep he could, huddled around a makeshift fire he'd thrown together in an alley. Instead, he had been waiting here for three hours, too afraid of what would happen if she arrived and he wasn't there.

"Oh, so you actually showed up."

Phoenix turned around from his position on of the stone benches to see the woman making her way up the steps to the courtyard, holding a basket in one hand and nonchalantly eating an apple with the other.

What caught Phoenix's attention even more so than that, however, was her garb.

She was now sporting a set of black armor, trimmed with yellow.

Phoenix gulped. Things were starting to make sense now. The reason this woman had been able to so easily overpower him was readily apparent now.

She was a knight.

The woman's heavy footsteps grew louder until she finally stood before him, tossing her apple core aside and placing a hand on her hip. "I'll be honest, I kind of figured you weren't going to be here. Of course, I'm sure you realize now why that would have been a bad idea."

The beggar looked up at the woman, hoping he was able to mask the fear he felt. "You knew my name. I knew there was no way I could just run."

"Good, smart move. I've seen you in the dungeon before. For stealing a loaf of bread, I believe. That's how I knew your name." The woman explained, taking a seat next to Phoenix.

"What did you want me to come here for? Are you going to throw me in the dungeon?" Phoenix asked bluntly, the suspense of what was to come killing him.

"Well," She reached into her basket, fumbling for something. "That depends on you. Are you going to give me a reason to toss you in there? Or are you going to do as I say?"

The answer was obvious. Phoenix had spent too many nights in the dungeon for petty thievery. Life on the streets was hardly ideal, but it sure as hell beat being locked up in the dungeon with Thalmun bandits and murderers.

"I'll do whatever you say. I can't go back in there. Especially not for mugging someone."

"Good." The woman suddenly held a hand out in front of Phoenix, a fresh looking apple in it. "Then eat up. You're gonna need your energy."

Phoenix looked between the apple and the woman's face several times before finally accepting it, taking a bite immediately. He hadn't eaten in nearly two days, after all.

"In case you're wondering, my name is Mia Fey." The woman said as he took another bite.

Phoenix stopped eating right there.

"D-did you say… Mia Fey?"

Mia smiled at the man. "I did. And I see my reputation precedes me. I'm the captain of the Royal Guard."

The apple fell from Phoenix's hand. By the _Gods_ had he messed up! He'd tried to mug the captain of the Royal Guard! The fact he was still alive was a miracle in itself!

"I-I-I-" Phoenix began stuttering, unable to find his voice.

"Don't fall apart on me just yet, Wright." Mia said as she stood up. "We've still got a lot to do."

"L-like what?" The still distraught beggar asked.

"Like this!" Without warning, Mia drew her blade from its sheath, swinging at Phoenix.

Phoenix jumped and fell back on the bench, narrowly missing losing his head. He had not a moment to catch his breath, however, as Mia jumped over the bench and moved to bring her sword down through his chest.

He quickly rolled out of the way and got to his feet as Mia work to pull her sword from the cobblestone.

"W-What in the nine Hells are you doing!?" Phoenix demanded.

"Testing you!" Mia exclaimed as she charged at him swung once more. However, it was a fake out, as when Phoenix dodged to the left, he felt the woman's powerful fist slam into his face, sending him reel, and having just a split second to move out of the way of her next swing.

Phoenix ran around Mia and towards the center of the courtyard. He glanced around to see if there was any chance of him escaping. But to his dismay, he saw Royal Guard knights standing at each exit from the courtyard. No way were they going to let him escape with their leader being the one after him.

Mia charged and sliced at him downward, managing to clip the sleeve of his shirt.

"You'd better start fighting back or you're going to lose your head!" She cried as she attempted to do just that, managing to cut a strand of Phoenix hair hanging only inches from his face.

 _Fight back? How?!_ Phoenix thought as he glanced around. Surely there was _something_ he could use to defend himself. Luck seemed to be on his side, if only a little, as he saw a sword and shield leaning against another bench.

Behind Mia.

He would have to get around her and grab them quickly, but she wasn't about to let that happen easily.

She charged at him once more and Phoenix prepared to dodge, however, she fooled him again and she delivered a powerful kick to his side, sending him flying towards the bench where the weapons lay.

"Come on, you showed a lot more guts last night when you tried to attack me." Mia taunted him, slowly beginning to walk towards him.

Phoenix pulled himself to his feet, clutching his side as it ached. "Y-yeah, well… If I'd known you were the captain of the Royal Guard, that would have never happened." He finally made it to the bench and snatched up his only hopes for survival.

"Is that it? You only regret your actions because of who I am? That's not what I want to hear!" Mia was on him again, smashing her weapon into Phoenix's newly acquired shield. "I want to hear that you regret doing it period! That you never plan to try and bring harm to another Manster again!"

Phoenix pushed against the shield, just managed to push Mia back and give himself some breathing room. "Alright, that's what I meant! I was desperate and needed money or I was going to starve to death. I didn't even plan on hurting anyone, just scaring them until they gave me their valuables! Is that good enough for you!? Are you going to stop trying to kill me now!?"

Mia moved in and began making quick swipes at Phoenix, who was just managing to block each attack. "I already told you, I'm not trying to kill you, I'm testing you!" Her blade came down once more, but this time was blocked by Phoenix's sword, which he had finally decided to use.

"Testing me for what!?"

The knight quickly slid her blade along Phoenix's, catching her cross-guard against it and prying the sword from his hands while she remained armed. Phoenix quickly raised his shield, but Mia swept his legs out from under him, sending toward the ground.

Before Phoenix could move, he felt Mia's armored foot pin the arm holding his shield to the ground and found himself looking directly at the business end of her blade.

He gulped, expecting the weapon to pierce his throat and end his life at any moment.

But instead, Mia sheathed her weapon and moved her foot, freeing him.

"Sloppy, as I expected. But I definitely believe you could improve under the right tutelage." She said as she held a hand out to him, which he reluctantly took.

"Y-You're not gonna kill me?" Phoenix asked, working to catch his breath.

"Kill you? Why on earth would I kill a prospective apprentice?" Mia asked as she walked to the bench the two had been sitting at and tossed an apple to him.

Phoenix just barely managed to catch the fruit as he reeled from what he'd just heard. "A-Apprentice!?"

"That's what I said." The captain said as she took a bite of her own apple. "I've been looking for someone to take under my wing for some time now. Someone I can show the ropes of knighthood to."

"And you think I might be worthy of that? Are you crazy? I tried to rob you and you just kicked my ass from here to Prosecutia!" Phoenix cried, making his way toward the woman.

"I did. But I wasn't expecting you to win. If I'm honest, I expected you to hightail it out of here, but you actually took a stand. Even if it was a pretty pathetic one."

 _Ouch. There goes what little pride I might have had._

"But, I have no skills at all. You'd be better off taking my friend Larry under your wing. I've at least seen him swing a weapon." Phoenix said, though the weapon he was referring happened to an arrow that the man had been swinging around trying to kill a fly.

"I'm not looking for a skilled warrior. Any sellsword can swing a weapon at me and say they are worthy to learn under me. But what I'm looking for is someone I can mold from day one. Someone I can pass my knowledge along to and see improve each day, aiming to be a true knight, and not just someone hoping to become stronger for their own personal gain." Mia suddenly pulled her blade from its sheathe and held it out before her.

Phoenix stared in awe as the blade gleamed in the sunlight. He hadn't taken the chance to look at it before, but it was beautifully crafted weapon. The hilt depicted a dragon in flight, it's detailed wings forming the cross-guard. It was clearly a blade meant for decoration, but the many notches and cuts in the blade confirmed that it had indeed seen battle.

"A blade can be used for great good and great evil. You wielded a blade against me last night in an attempt to steal from me. Today you wielded one to defend yourself. I want you to one day wield one to defend not only yourself, but those you care about and those that they care about."

The woman suddenly plunged the sword into the ground. "I extend this offer to you now, Phoenix Wright. If you would seek to better yourself and strive to fight for something other than yourself, take up this sword now. In this act of taking, you take on the responsibilities of a knight of the Royal Guard."

Phoenix hesitated for a moment. Was he truly worthy of this honor? He had thought over joining the Royal Guard before, as joining meant he would be able to sleep in the barracks and receive a free meal from the mess hall each day. But he hadn't gone through with because he felt his lack of combat experience would make him nothing more than dead weight to the other knights.

But now, the captain herself was offering to take him under her wing. To mold him into a warrior she could be proud of.

Phoenix placed his blade on the hilt of the weapon. _It's a big responsibility. But…_

He pulled the blade up and held it towards the sky. _If I can help even one person, I can die knowing I fulfilled something in this world._

* * *

Mia stumbled through the barracks and made a bee line for the nearest available bed, one of Phoenix's arms slung over her shoulder.

She quickly laid him down on the bed. "I sure put you through the ringer, didn't I? You look like you crawled straight out of the nine Hells."

"Don't remind me. I _feel_ like I just went ten rounds with a giant." Phoenix said, holding a dripping wet wad of cloth filled with ice to his swollen eye.

"I'm going to choose to take that as a compliment. Giants are renowned for their strength, after all." Mia retorted, smiling as she held a hand to her hip. "You did great out there today. I can't say your swordsmanship is anything great, but any other person would called it quits hours ago."

"Thanks, Mi- Er, captain." Phoenix corrected himself, still trying to grow used to referring to her by her title. "That means a lot."

Mia's smile grew wider. "Just get some rest, Wright. You can get yourself a big breakfast in the mess hall tomorrow morning before meeting me in the courtyard for more training."

However, Phoenix appeared to be two steps ahead of her, his eyes already closed as sleep overtook him.

Mia simply shook her head and left the barracks, heading toward her own home on the outer edge of the city.

As she left the courtyard of the castle, a familiar voice reached her ears.

"You sure know how to pick them, you know that, Kitten?"

Mia didn't even turn as the owner of the voice began walking beside her.

"Back from your mission so soon, Diego? I would have expected you to stay in Blackstead another night and enjoy the hot springs." She said as she turned down the now dead market street.

"What can I say? Even the warming waters are no replacement for a warm body next to me in the morning." Diego said, a grin on his handsome face.

"I'm flattered." Mia replied, knowing exactly what he was planning to do to her the second they stepped into her home. "But what gives you the idea that I'll be up for anything tonight. Training a complete rookie really is tiring."

"Oh, c'mon, Kitten." The man said as he stepped in front of the door to Mia's house. He placed a hand beneath her chin, bringing her eyes to his level. "You and I both know you always find a second wind."

And with that, Diego captured her lips with his own as Mia's hand reached for the doorknob. He was right.

She was always up for a different kind of battle when it came to him.

* * *

 **Review responses (Yanmegaman)**

 **Guest:** At this point, both thepudz and I have grown used to silence in the review section for this story. AU stories, especially one such as this that strays so far from the source material, tend not to be super popular.  
We greatly appreciate the kind words! We work very hard to try and keep the world of Attornia both interesting and not too confusing, and I'm glad to hear that people believe we're succeeding!

 **JordanPhoenix:** Let's face it, even before Kristoph showed his true colors, just about everyone thought he was an ass and a half right off the bat!  
Believe me, writing the Justicykes steam what tough when the screen kept fogging up every five minutes!

 **B buddy:** I've been told by more than a couple people that I inspired them to write, and it still never fails to make me smile! I'm glad you enjoyed that story, as I poured alot of love into it! Hopefully I can read something you've written one day!

 **Guest 2:** Whoa, easy there tiger. The real reason this story takes so long to update is because at least one of the authors a lazy bastard!  
Though, you do make a good point. Seeing reviews really helps get our spirits to do some writing and make everyone happy when they see a new update in their inbox.  
ANd yes, thepudz really does deserve some love. Guy really pours alot of heart into all aspects of his life, not the least of which being fanfiction!


	13. A New Nightmare

**WARNING: GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Thepudz:** I've made my return from the RWBY fandom to now finally write for you amazing people and this amazing story! We are reaching the halfway point with the story… At the same time as we are nearing the one year anniversary for it XD Sorry for the waits, guys. Hope to make up for it with the future chapters! We return back to Phaya with this one, and we get to meet a new dastardly villain…

 **Yanmegaman:** HI GUYS, WE'RE BACK FROM THE DEAD AGAIN!  
Ah, I'm glad I could go ahead and let thepudz take the reigns for this chapter, and boy he did not disappoint! He brings his usual brand of badassery along for this one, and I'm sure you'll all love it!  
By the way, look out for my next chapter in the next week or so, as I've been writing it as thepudz worked on his.

* * *

19th of the Jewel's Eye, 3rd Year of the rule of His Majesty  
Luthan, Wright Premises

 _I could've gotten everyone killed… Because I was so damn weak…_

Maya sat upon the upstairs bed, wearing only a dirty rag over her body as the rest of her clothes had been torn during the battle with Simon. She held her knees to her chest, looking at her right hand, the magic floating around it. Phoenix hadn't put her ring back on, and she didn't care whether it was by accident or on purpose. She needed to train her magic and fighting skills if she ever wanted to protect anyone.

She got out of the bed, and turned to face the large wooden doll often used for archery or sword practice. She got in a fighting stance before it, ready to go for another round. She suddenly teleported behind the wooden doll, summoning a small dagger in her hand, and slashing its back three times, before teleporting yet again and thrusting three kicks, one at its ankle, then hip, then chest in a quick and chained upward motion.

She teleported behind it yet again, summoning a much larger sword, before stabbing it right through the doll's back, poking it out of its chest. She teleported yet again in front of the doll, placing her palm against its head, before using magic to explode it from the inside and burst wooden planks all throughout the room, letting out a cry with the last move. She panted, clenching her fist in fury. _I can't let anyone get hurt… I can't let anyone die for my sake… And in order for that to happen, I can't be dying either._

She felt at her neck, where a burn mark was, a wound caused by Simon just yesterday. It was flakey and painful to touch, but she slightly scratched at it anyway. It was dark purple and looked extremely ugly on her, but she ignored it. She held out a hand, fixing all the wooden planks into the doll again for another round, but she was soon interrupted by another female voice. "Excuse me, Maya?"

Maya turned her head to find Trucy standing there, and she sighed, knowing exactly what she was going to say. "Daddy wants you to come down… He wants to talk."

"Tell him, for the eleventh time, I don't have the luxury or time to talk. I need to train so I can protect _his_ ass." Maya growled, to which Trucy slightly gasped, her eye's widening. Maya sighed, closing her own eyelids. "Sorry. Just… Tell him I can't."

"Maya… This is coming from me. I think you doubt your abilities too much, and you're being too hard on yourself." Trucy squeaked. Maya kept her eyes closed, not seeming to react. She kept going. "You're strong, stronger than you may think… I'm not saying you don't need to train your magic, but you need to start believing in yourself and take some breaks every now and then. You're going to overwork yourself… I'm worried for you."

"I got beaten by someone who had stronger dark magic than me. You may think I'm strong, but if that happens, then I'm obviously not strong enough. I don't have the godsdamn time to take a break, and I don't have the time to talk to Nick." Maya then turned to face Trucy head on, anger in her eyes as she approached Trucy. "Who the _hell_ are you to judge, anyway? You've never even _been_ in a fight, so what do you know?! I need to train so that I can protect your dad, protect this city, and maybe they'll finally _fucking_ trust in me and stop trying to kill me!"

Maya was mere inches from the scared Trucy, and only when she stopped talking did she see the girl had a hand raised, glowing blue. _She… She was getting ready to use her magic to incapacitate me… Dear god, what kind of monster am I?!_

"Sorry… I'm… Huh?" Maya saw Trucy raise her hand even more, and it was going for her neck. "W-Wait! I said was sorry! Get off me!"

Maya grabbed Trucy's arm with both hands as it touched her neck, but instead of killing or paralyzing Maya, a blue glow formed around Maya's burn mark. In a second, it vanished, and it was normal, clean skin. Trucy took her hand off Maya's neck, and she felt at her neck, now fully healed. "Daddy told me to do that… I'll leave you alone now."

Trucy started to walk away as Maya felt at her fresh neck. She looked down to the stairs, and stretched out an arm. "Trucy, wait!" She cried out, but it was too late. Maya sighed, looking down at the floorboards beneath her. She held out her right hand, purple magic glowing around it like an aura. _I promise… I promise I'll protect this land one day, and I'll gain everyone's forgiveness._

She went back into the bedroom, standing before the wooden doll, getting into a fighting stance. This time, she was going to focus on hand-to-hand combat using her magic only slightly, in case it was ever cancelled out somehow. She moved her right leg back, holding her right fist next to her cheek, and her left fist out with the elbow slightly bent. _After all…_

She then crouched and spun out her leg, tripping the doll. She spun around fully, getting back into a standing position whilst the doll was still falling. She thrusted out her right palm, gritting her teeth, before smashing it right through the falling doll, placing a hole right through its chest. She didn't even use any magic that time, which impressed her greatly.

 _It's what you would've wanted… Sis._

* * *

Trucy made her way downstairs, but stopped as soon as she heard two men arguing. One was her father's voice, and the other… It was Edgeworth's. She crouched at the stairs, watching the two men argue in the kitchen with wide eyes.

Edgeworth slammed a fist down on the table. "Wright, I swear you are the most infuriating being in Attornia! All I'm asking is for one _extremely simple_ offer: Give me Blackquill. He's perfectly fit for the High Order!"

"I know you're a bit pissy about the Festival of Kings, but Blackquill is _my_ knight that _I_ have trained for years! I'm not about to hand him over just because you want to beat me next year!" Phoenix growled, standing and poking a finger at Edgeworth's chest. "We just got attacked by one of the most powerful opponents we have ever encountered, and I have a trial to save Maya in four days! I don't have time to arrange for Blackquill to move over just because he beat your best man."

"This is more than the Festival of Kings, you buffoon! Open your damn eyes! If Blackquill were to move up to the High Order, he could receive higher and more intensive training and become the best of the best. It's a matter that would take _minutes_ of paperwork to do!" Edgeworth argued back.

"Blackquill _is_ already receiving high training, and _is_ already the best of the best! All you train your knights to do is to become mindless puppets that will do whatever you tell them! _My_ knights have discipline and freedom and knowledge of the battlefield! They are _humans!_ Simon despises the High Order for its treatment of its knights, and I'm not about to send him there! I don't care how much gold you offer!" Phoenix screamed. Trucy was honestly getting quite scared of the two men, and wanted to interrupt.

Edgeworth inched closer to Phoenix, a glare in his eyes. "You may think we're mindless puppets, but at least we're willing to die for our kingdom. And at least we can stop attacks on our king, and last time I checked… Your _former_ leader didn't do that." Edgeworth hissed.

Almost immediately, Phoenix grabbed Edgeworth by the throat and smashed him against the wall, holding him high so his feet didn't touch the ground, a glare in Phoenix's eyes more powerful than Edgeworth had ever seen before. "That woman saved my life, Edgeworth. _Don't. Bring. Her. Into. This._ "

Edgeworth could barely breathe as Phoenix pushed his hand against his throat. "U-Un…Hand me, Wright… O-Or I will… H-Have you f-found guilty… A-A-Along with that… M-Maya girl you so love…" Edgeworth croaked out. Phoenix wasted no time holding out a fist, ready to slam it into Edgeworth's face, and Trucy immediately knew what she had to do.

"Stop!" She cried, holding out her hands and using her magic to stop Phoenix's hand. "Let go of him!" She ordered, and both Phoenix and Edgeworth watched the girl with a mix of shock and anger. Phoenix let go of Edgeworth, and he rubbed at his neck, gaining his breath back again.

"Just because I'm so kind, I'll tell no one of this, Wright… But just know this is not the last you'll hear of this matter." Edgeworth growled, before making his way to the door, slamming it on his way out. Phoenix sat back in his chair, sighing with frustration.

"Sorry you had to see that, Truce… Did you get Maya to come down?" Phoenix asked, to which the girl shook her head. Phoenix rubbed the tip of his nose with his thumb and index finger, and Trucy didn't know how she could make Phoenix any better. "Things are just so screwed up…"

Trucy backed away from her father, and with Maya not in the mood to talk and her dad too depressed, she simply sat a nearby chair, keeping herself busy by playing with the magic in her hands. ' _You've never even been in a fight, so what do you know?!_ ' Echoed throughout Trucy's head, and she snapped her fingers, creating a small flame in her hand, holding it up to her eyes.

 _I've never felt more useless in my life…_ She felt a tear roll down her cheek, which she didn't even feel building up, but the immense sadness and the pit in her stomach was obviously screaming out to her that she was just sad right now. _I can't get Maya and Daddy to talk… Daddy is stressed and depressed… Maya is not the same as before… What happened to our first night, when I made everyone dinner and we were all so happy? What happened?_

Trucy wiped away the tears in her eyes. She looked over to the corner of the room. She stood up from her chair, going over to there and picking up a small, cotton doll she made when she was young. It was barely stitched together and didn't even look human, but she cherished it. She walked over to Phoenix, placing the doll on the table in front of him. "Take it."

"Trucy…" Phoenix sighed.

"You said that whenever either of us was sad, we'd give each other the doll. It helped you after Mia passed, and it helped me in my first few weeks of being with you. So now I'm helping you again, Daddy. I know I can't do much at all, and I know I'm utterly useless, but…" Trucy sniffled, and more tears started streaming down her cheeks. "I just want to help in any way I can! Because I can't do anything else…"

Phoenix looked at his crying daughter, and he knew _exactly_ how she felt. How it felt to be utterly useless and hopeless, to not help anyone and feel like you're just a burden. Phoenix wrapped his arms around Trucy, holding her close to him and rubbing her hair. "Trucy… Just you being around helps me more than you can believe… I love you."

Trucy didn't respond, only gripping the back of Phoenix's clothes tighter, sniffling a bit more. This reminded Phoenix of when he first adopted Trucy and the late nights he spent just comforting and hugging her. He never once hated it, and never once regretted taking Trucy under his care, and he still didn't.

As long as Trucy and Maya lived, there was something still worth fighting for, and Phoenix needed to keep that in mind. He had to save Maya in four days, and he had to defeat any villainy that remained in this land…

It's what Mia would've wanted.

* * *

Layton Residence

Not a single second of sleep occurred for Pearl the previous night, and she didn't move an inch from bed as the sun rose up. Her mother had possessed her and was free to take over her Chao form. How was she ever going to help anyone in _that_ state? It was hopeless.

Her hair had been let loose and spread across the bed, her arm hanging off one side of it. Every so often, Pearl would make it glow or use some form of magic to see if she still had it, but she was scared to do it each time. She was also exhausted from pushing back that large ball of magic yesterday, so she doubt she even _could_ move.

She couldn't get it out of her head that Luke could've yesterday thanks to her. She went out of control in Chao form was about to kill her own _cousin._ Luke could've easily been next after her. Pearl, with all the energy she could muster, sat up and leaned her back against the wall, placing both hands to the sides of her head in some form of an act to get her mother out. It was hopeless, but at least she was _doing_ something now. _If I were to activate my magic with my hands placed on my head… Gods, what am I thinking!?_

As if hearing her thoughts, the door creaked open and Luke Triton stepped in, an extremely worried expression upon his face. "You okay in here?" He asked. Pearl could only manage to stare at him for some time, at how gorgeous he was and how beautiful his heart had to be. "I heard a lot of noise coming from here last night… Were you crying?"

He looked like hell from the beating the previous day. He didn't wear upper clothing, and his chest was covered in bandages. Thankfully, healing magic had reduced the inner wounds, so Luke did _feel_ alright, but he certainly didn't look it with all those grazes and scratches. Pearl looked down at her feet, a solemn expression on her face as she reluctantly nodded. "Yes… I was… Sorry."

"It's okay… I can't begin to imagine how you might feel. Being cursed by your mother… It's a fate I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemies." Luke sighed as he sat at the side of the bed. "But… There are some ways to prevent it. I hear there are some books that you could study on spiritual connection, and how to cut it. With enough training, you could get your Chao form back to normal."

It was wishful thinking, but it gave Pearl hope that she could be ok in future. "And no matter what you do, Pearl…" Luke trailed off, thinking if he could say his next words, but he eventually got back on track and decided for it. "Just know I'll always be here for you."

 _Oh Gods, it hurts just how much I love him…_ Pearl felt tears building up in her eyes, her nose fuming with a burning sensation. She smiled a wobbly smile, before slowly leaning over and wrapping both arms around the young man, to which he returned the hug. Just having him close, feeling his heartbeat against hers and the bare skin of his chest pushing against her thin clothes, allowing herself to bury her face into his shoulder, and wrapping both arms fully around his back and squeezing him, all of that turned Pearl's mood from depressed to completely joyful and hopeful. Luke Triton _was_ the light of her life. He was her special someone that she could never get off her mind and never leave.

Pearl slowly moved away from the hug, but out of what was either mere desire, a sporadic moment of love or just pure insanity, she cupped Luke's cheek with her right hand and inched herself towards him, pushing her soft lips against his. Her eyes were closed, she couldn't see his reaction, but as she felt the kiss being returned, it brought to her a world of joy and sensation. She wasn't just in love, she was _obsessed_ and completely mad for Luke, and this moment… It just made her insanity grow to new heights. She rested easy knowing it wasn't a completely one-sided relationship, but was now finally a thing.

She ran her hand along his hair, going down to the back of his neck and pulling him closer towards her, sending tingles down his spine. He placed his fingers under chin, running a thumb along her cheek, and soon enough, she took his hand in her own, linking fingers with him and resting their held hand on the bed.

The sound of footsteps is what finally broke the moment, and their lips came apart as the footsteps reached the bedroom. There stood Layton, a bowl of something hot in his hands. "I hope I'm not interrupting something here."

"N-Not at all, Advisor!" Luke replied, blushing deeply. Layton, of course, already knew what was happening up here, but he didn't really mind. It wouldn't bring harm to the two of them, and they were a fitting pair.

"I made you your favorite soup, Pearl. I guarantee you that we will find a way to eventually rid this curse on you, I promise." Layton comforted, and Pearl smiled, grateful for the man. He exited the room with some immediate duties to attend to, and that reminded Luke of what he was supposed to be doing.

"Well, despite my injures, I still need to get to blocking practice… I promise I'll drop in to check on you as soon as I finish." Luke comforted, and Pearl nodded. He got out of the bed, making his way to the door, but Pearl called out to him one last time.

"Luke?" She said, and he stopped at the doorway, his hand placed on the side of it as Luke looked her way. She looked down at her feet, before locking eyes with him and smiling. "I… I love you."

Although a slight blush appeared on his face, he nodded and smiled. "I love you too, Pearl. We'll make it through this together."

He ran down the stairs to get his gear immediately after staying that, and a warm sensation filled Pearl's stomach. _I've waited for the day where he would say those words to me… And it's exactly how I pictured this feeling would be… Now I just have to hope…_

Pearl held her knees close to her chest in worry. _I just have to hope nothing happens to either of us…_

* * *

 _Wake up, sleepy head!_

Maya's eyes suddenly shot open, and she gasped, looking around the room. A female voice had just spoken to her, but it wasn't like anything she had ever heard before, and it sounded like it was directly in her head. She looked around the room, and when she looked out the window, she saw a cloaked figure in black jumping off the roof of the house.

"What the…" Maya went out the door of the house, lighting a torch with her purple flames in her hand. It had to be at least midnight, and it was dark, but a full moon was out, illuminating light across Attornia. Phoenix and Trucy were asleep, so Maya went as quietly but quickly as possible downstairs. _I can't get Nick involved with this… This might be deadly._

He still hadn't put her ring on, and it had to be on purpose by now, but she didn't mind. She went outside. _Oh, Maaayaaa… Come follow me!_ The female voice in her mind taunted again, and Maya saw the figure running into the forest. Having no choice but to obey, Maya kicked up her speed and boosted into the forest, hearing the rustling sounds of her figure.

 _Oh, where could I be? The left of you? The right of you?_ The voice taunted, and Maya summoned a sword in her hand, looking around the forest.

"Where are you? _Who_ are you?!" Maya asked, looking around for the figure. _How did she find me…?_

 _Oh, that's simple! I followed you home after your fight with lil' old Simon!_ Her thoughts responded, and she gasped. This figure was _inside_ her head. Maya decided to try and stall the figure by making conversation.

 _How did you know about Simon?_ Maya asked, to which her head responded with giggles.

 _I work alongside him, in a sense. Oh, but I can't go around telling you, I was told specifically not to tell you anything! But just because you're such a cutie, I'll tell you this…_ Maya's head then suddenly stung, and a pulse sounded to her ears as the voice went demonic. _If you had trouble with Simon, you haven't got a chance in hell of beating me or_ _ **him!**_

Maya rubbed her temple, gritting her teeth from the sudden pain. She looked around for the figure, ready to guard herself at any time. _I think I've had enough talk. Now, where could I be? In front of you? Slightly to the left? …_ _ **Behind you?!**_

Maya suddenly turned around, holding out her sword, but she blocked nothing. No one came out. _Oh, silly me! I actually meant 'in front of you'!_

Maya was tackled from behind, and in an instant, she was on her back, the figure holding an arm to her neck, a hand to her right arm, and a foot to her left arm. The figure was obviously extremely flexible. The wind blew the hood off the figure, revealing it to be a girl with a cute face and red hair, a wide smile on her face. "Hello, Maya! It's _so_ good to meet you! My name is… Oh, I just remembered, I can't tell you!"

Maya couldn't move, this girl had pinned her down in a near perfect position. "What… Do you… Want from me?" Maya grunted, her teeth grit.

"Oh, it's nothing special. Just same boring orders from boring old… _Him_." The girl responded.

"Do you mean… Simon…?" Maya asked, to which the girl giggled, shaking her head.

"Nope! I can't tell you who it is! _Na na nana na!_ " The girl teased, sticking her tongue out at Maya like a damn child. Maya tried to move to get her hands on the girl to use some magic, but obviously, this girl had training in combat. "Anyway, as I was saying, I don't need much, I don't even want to kill you, even though he told me to. All I want…"

The girl leant down, her lips at Maya's ear, before whispering. "Is that _gorgeous_ Chao form of yours, that's all."

Chills went down Maya's spine, and she tried harder to break free. "You're… You're not getting it! There's not even… A _way_ to steal it! It's in my blood!"

"Actually, sweetie, I can and I will. It's a little ancient magic spell that he taught me! Oh, he's _so_ smart, I love him! Now, this isn't going to hurt one bit, I promise…" The girl said, and she opened her mouth to speak, but she was silent. She closed her lips, tilting her head in sorrow. "Oh, you look so sad, what's wrong?"

Maya needed Phoenix. She had foolishly gone out on her own and now her largest power was going to be stolen. She couldn't think it, but she needed Phoenix. "I can comfort you, if you want? I'm very good at it." The girl actually looked sympathetic for Maya, she wasn't acting at all. "You know, you're really pretty. Your hair, your face, everything, it's so… _Gorgeous._ And you're skillful, too! I hope you don't feel weak, it's really hard to hold you down right now, trust me."

 _Why is she saying these things…? Is she trying to get me to join her?_ Maya's mouth slightly opened, and the girl shook her head.

"Not at all! It's just… I know how you feel, sweetheart, so I'm trying to make this easier on you." The girl spoke softly, leaning her head down slightly. The girl's face was mere inches away from Maya's, and in that spur of the moment, the girl knew exactly what she needed to do.

Maya suddenly felt the girl's lips push against her own, kissing her. Maya's eyes fully widened as the girl closed her lips over Maya's. _What the hell?!_ The girl closed her eyes, _fully_ embracing this kiss, but Maya wasn't returning it. She was looking for an opening.

Luckily, one came quickly as the girl took her hand off Maya's arms and softly caressed it over Maya's cheek. With an arm free, Maya summoned a dagger with her magic, and suddenly stabbed it into the girl's ribs.

The girl screamed out in pain, and Maya turned the tables, rolling the girl onto her back as Maya pinned her to the ground. The girl coughed a bit of blood, crying out in agony. "W-Why, Maya?! I thought we were going to be together! I wasn't going to hurt you at all, I swear!"

"This man you're getting all this information from… I want a name! And I want to know how you're in my head! If I have the slightest sense you're lying, I'll cut your eye out!" Maya growled. The girl started sobbing from the immense pain, and she had no choice but to comply if she wanted to live.

"His… His name i-is…" The girl sobbed. Maya listened closely. _This could help my case! Once I know who it is, I'll tell Nick and we can find the real destroyer of Carthos!_

However, the girl then giggled, and suddenly smiled. "How was that? Pretty good acting, huh? I've been working on it!" She cheered. Maya's eyes widened, but suddenly, she felt a knee hit her back, lowering her head slightly and loosening her grip on the girl's arms.

The girl broke free of Maya's pin, and shot a palm into Maya's nose. Maya's head and chest flew slightly back, and the girl raised a leg, kicking at Maya's chest and hitting her away. "I know you've been working on your combat, but you need to get better at pinning people to ground. My legs were free, so I could easily kick you!" The girl taunted, standing up.

Maya felt blood dribble from her nose to her lip, and she licked it up, getting her feet and summoning a sword in her hand as the girl placed a finger inside her dagger wound and healed it, closing it. "I could've made this easier if we, I dunno, just kissed, had sex, I got your power. Maybe you could've joined me, we could've kissed more, had more sex. But now… I'm not going to be as forgiving, and this isn't going to be as painless." The girl stripped the cloak off her, revealing a set of thin armor covering her from her breast to her thigh. She was obviously more for agility. She had two short swords stuck to holsters that were on her legs, and she unsheathed them, spinning them in her hand.

"Now, honey… I'm gonna make this _hurt._ "

Maya suddenly teleported behind the girl, but she spun, blocking a swipe from Maya's sword. She wrapped her arm around Maya's sword arm, before launching a kick at the side of Maya's ankle, then her kneecap, then her ribs in one quick succession, before spinning and launching a heavy kick into her chest, shooting her into a tree, winding Maya. "Teleporting behind your foe is the first trick anyone does, you silly girl! Spice it up a little bit!"

Maya shot a magic ball at the girl, but she swung her blade, blocking it. Maya shot a rapid succession of magic projectiles, and the girl moved like lightning, blocking each and every one. Maya then suddenly brought an arm next to her head, before swinging it, casting wind magic and shooting the girl away. She flipped, her feet landing against a tree, and she shot herself forward at Maya.

Maya raised her sword, blocking the charge, but the girl suddenly gripped onto Maya's sword and flipped herself over the top of Maya, kicking Maya's back. Maya staggered forward, but quickly gained her balance, turning around and holding out a hand. She brought the girl close to her, before gripping onto her throat. Maya then slammed the girl into the ground back first, before swinging her sword down at the girl.

The girl blocked the swing with her feet, obviously her shoes were meant to deflect sword material. She then parried Maya's sword, before kicking the bottom of her chin, staggering her away. Maya was tempted to go Chao form, but against one opponent, it wasn't worth it.

The girl got up, charging towards Maya, and engaged in her first combo. She swung from the left and then the right, Maya blocking both swings, before swinging from above, Maya raising her own arms to block the swing. This gave the girl a quick chance to kick Maya in the chest, winding her and doubling her over. She tried to swing from above, but Maya quickly blocked it again, before turning so her back was facing the girl and thrusting the sword behind herself, attempting to stab the girl.

The girl stepped back, and Maya then backflipped, swinging her legs down onto the back of the girl's head and giving her slight concussion. She then spun and kicked the girl in the side of the head, staggering her and causing her to turn her back to Maya. Maya thrusted her blade forward, attempting to stab the girl in the back, but the girl gripped at Maya's blade. Maya drew her sword back, slicing the girl's hand and causing blood to spray, but it was much better than a sword in the back.

Maya teleported in front of the girl, going for the swing, but then suddenly teleported behind the girl dazing her. However, the girl was fast, and she shot her leg back, kicking Maya in the stomach. The girl decided to go on a faster combo, swinging the sword in her right arm around, to which Maya solely focused on blocking, wildly swinging her sword to block each blow, whilst using her magic to speed her movements. The girl then suddenly used her left sword in one swing, before suddenly going back to her right armed sword.

She then used her left arm sword again, and Maya had to start deflecting from the opposite side, and before long, the girl started swinging and spinning both swords, and Maya had to start swinging her sword as fast as possible, but it wasn't fast enough, and the girl giggled as she knew she had the advantage, and she suddenly turned side on to Maya and flipped, kicking the top of Maya's head, before kneeing her in the face.

The girl swiped her foot, hooking it around Maya's ankle and tripping her. As Maya fell, the girl grabbed onto Maya's hair, before swinging her over her shoulder and into the dirt. Maya quickly teleported away, and the girl had no idea where she was. She looked around for the girl, and heard the sounds of teleporting all around her, but couldn't directly lock onto the dark magic girl.

Suddenly, Maya teleported behind the girl, and she turned around. However, she wasn't fast enough, and Maya suddenly stabbed a dagger into her left eye. She screamed out in pain, blood spurting from the wound, and she pulled the dagger out, her eye socket going with it. She was really in pain this time, screaming and crying in pain as blood streamed down her cheek. Maya then kneed her in the empty eye socket, and she fell face forward, dirt combining with the empty eye socket and burning the wound.

Maya towered over the injured girl as she gripped at her empty eye. She looked ahead of her to see the eyeball, the dagger still sticking out of it, and she felt a foot at her back. "I warned you, didn't I?" Maya asked. "Now tell me who 'he' is!"

The girl saw an opportunity, and took it, stabbing a sword into Maya's calf. She screamed, and the girl retracted the sword, before stabbing it straight into Maya's upper leg, she fell on to the dirt, and the girl stood on the handle of the sword.

"Eye for an eye, _bitch!_ " The girl growled, her right eye wide with anger and her left eye empty, before placing a hand against Maya's neck. "Now give me your _fucking_ Chao form!"

A purple glow formed around the girl's arm, and she started the magic. " _Chao… Sen… Ket… Z-_ "

The girl was interrupted by a man running towards her and swinging, to which she blocked. Maya looked up to see that it was Phoenix. "Get the hell away from her!" He screamed, holding his sword out at the girl. The girl giggled, and Maya noticed blood gushing from her empty eye. _Dear Gods, Maya… You really screwed her up…_

"That isn't a nice way to speak to your girlfriend… Is it…" The girl looked up, a wide and bloody grin on her face. " _Feenie?_ "

Phoenix froze with shock, but in a flash, the girl was gone. "Dahlia…" Phoenix whispered, and Maya had no idea who that was, nor was she going to bother to ask yet. Phoenix leaned down and picked Maya up, an arm under legs and another under back. "Don't worry, Maya, you're going to be okay. Healing magic will fix this up just fine!"

"Nick…" Maya said. "I-I'm… I'm sorry I left without telling you… It was an idiotic move…" Maya apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you had a perfectly fine reason. Just worry about relaxing and recovering, ok?" Phoenix told the girl, and she nodded, trying to get the pain in her leg away. She looked up to the night sky.

 _Who… Who was that… Who is Dahlia?_ Maya wondered, but soon enough, she received an answer.

 _The girl who is going to kill you… You utter bitch._

* * *

 **Review Responses (Yanmegaman)**

 **KingOfBlacks:** Yes, we have finally returned from war! This chapter alone is already showing up sooner than most of the last few. (Probably because Pudz is way more punctual than me)  
Chapter 11: Oh, how I hope to one day say Justicykes is official in terms of the actual series. But yes, no good can possibly come from the, as a friend of mine calls him, Periwinkle Pisshead's sudden appearance.  
Chapter 12: This was actually a chapter I'd been wanting to do for a while. Phoenix rising from the ashes of his previous, less than noble life to become a protector of the innocent. And all it took was a thorough ass-whooping from Mia!

 **JordanPhoenix:** This chapter was a total blast to write! I always like the idea of Mia being more than a little rough with Phoenix, no matter the universe. After all, sometimes to introduce someone to a better life, you need to first introduce them to your fist!


	14. Blood Rage

**_Yanmegaman:_** From the fiery depths, I arise once more to post a chapter!  
Woo, glad to have this one out so soon after the last, and with another action packed chapter to boot! Here we finally get to see the fight between Justicykes and Wocky's gang, so I really hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

 ** _thepudz:_** Now we're finally back into the swing of things, and back to the preciousness of Justicykes! Yanz delivers one of his best pieces of work yet, and I just know y'all are gonna love it!

* * *

18th of the Jewel's Eye, 3rd Year of the rule of His Majesty  
Local Inn, Blackstead

His head pounding, Apollo slowly opened his eyes to take in the sight of the wooden ceiling of the inn.

 _Ugh. And now I remember why I never drink with Athena. It always leads to nothing but trouble. What even happened last night?_

Lifting his head from the pillow and moving to a sitting position, the young archer glanced around the room. He noticed several empty bottles of ale strewn about, along with his discarded clothes and combat gear. Things were starting to come back to him.

 _I remember heading to the drinking room and having more than a few drinks. Athena was trying to make me keep pace with her. And then… Then she suggested we use the hot spring._

The warrior's eyes widened as it all came back to him. The discarding of their clothes, jumping in the hot springs without a care in the world, kissing Athena and...

 _By the Gods._ Apollo buried his face in his hands as the details came back to him. _What in the Nine Hells did I do?! S-She's going to hate me forever! It doesn't matter that we were both drunk, I took advantage of her!_

As if on cue, the back door to the room which led to the hot spring creaked open, Athena entering, clad in her yellow tunic and black trousers, tying her sash around her waist. The wet sheen to her hair told the archer she had just taken a morning dip in the hot springs.

"A-Athena." He stuttered out, unable to even _begin_ to know what to say to the girl. "I-I…"

However the girl kept her gaze turned away from him and spoke. "If you're planning to get a bath, you'd better do it quick. I'm getting some breakfast and then getting ready to head out and find Kitaki."

And with that, she left the room, heading for the main room of the inn.

Apollo was stunned, to say the least. He'd expected her to be fuming at him, her blade at his throat even. But instead she seemed… Annoyed.

It was clear she remembered what had happened. How could she not? She had surely woken up in the same state of undress as himself, so it wouldn't be hard to piece together what had transpired.

Not to mention, her unmoving gaze had gone right over him as she entered the room.

 _Maybe she just… Didn't want to see me naked? Speaking of which…_

The bounty hunter quickly gathered up his clothes and made his way to the hot springs. He needed to speak to Athena, but it also wasn't a bad idea to clean himself first.

* * *

In the short time he'd been in Blackstead, Kristoph had rather come to enjoy his morning dip in the hot springs. It was the perfect way to soothe his body before he took up his patrol for the day.

Today however, the knight couldn't help but feel more than a little on edge.

 _Curse that Gods damned archer. Even my morning dip is ruined thanks to him. How could I have been so careless?_

The blonde knight splashed some of the water in his face, attempting to distract himself from his own thoughts. But it was all for naught.

 _With any luck, the welp didn't catch my slip of the tongue… But if he's anywhere near as astute as_ he _was…_

Kristoph's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the sounds of someone entering the private spring nearest him. He knew all too well who was going for a dip now. That girl's humming just a short while ago told him as much.

 _Wishful thinking has never been my strong suit._

As the sounds of the bounty hunter bathing filled the air, the Royal Knight began scheming.

 _I'll just have to make sure this little trip to Blackstead… Is his last._

* * *

Apollo entered the main room of the inn, looking around quickly for Athena, expecting her orange hair and yellow clothes to stick out like a sore thumb. However, she was nowhere to be seen. He decided to speak to the girl at the counter.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" He said to the woman.

She spun around from whatever it was she was doing to look at the archer… Causing her elbow to smash into an open bottle of ale on the counter, which tipped over and spilled all over Apollo's doublet and trousers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me clean that up!" She cried and produced a rag, wiping at Apollo's clothes as everyone in the establishment looked on, no doubt noticing the girl coming uncomfortable close to the bounty hunter's nether regions.

Apollo wanted to raise an objection, but he was too embarrassed to even speak, so this went on for another minute or so before the girl finally seemed satisfied with her handiwork.

"There, good as new!" She exclaimed as she dropped the rag at her feet. "I'm so sorry about that. I'm just such a klutz things like that are always happening to me!"

"I-It's fine." The archer said, trying to hide the redness on his face. "A-Anyway, I had a question for you. Do you know where my partner ran off to? She's a swordswoman in yellow armor and with orange hair."

"Oh, yes! She left not too long ago after asking me to fill her canteen. Said something about heading for the east gate." The girl explained.

"The east gate. Got it." Apollo turned on his heel and headed for the door. "Thanks for your help!"

"No problem!" And with that, the innkeeper turned to return to what she was doing before… Only for her foot to land on the soiled rag at her feet and cause her to lose her balance.

Apollo heard this transpire behind him, but decided to ignore it and head for the east gate of the village.

He was well aware that the east gate led to the cave that Wocky Kitaki was supposed to be hiding out in, so he feared Athena was trying to leave him behind and go after the bandit herself. Not that it would have been the first time.

The young man finally saw the gate come into view, a scruffy looking knight in green armor standing before it who appeared to be… Sniffing his sword?

"Uh, hi?" The warrior said as he reached the gate, confused as to what the man could possibly be smelling his weapon for.

"Hm? Oh, hey there pal! What can I do ya for?" The guard asked as he pulled his weapon from his nose, nearly slicing it off in with the movement.

"Um, should I ask what you were doing?"

"Oh, that? Well, I noticed a smear on the blade and I couldn't figure out if it was troll blood or ale. Then I started wondering when I'd been near either of those things, so I was smellin' it to figure out what it was." As he explained, he seemed to be _chuckling_ to himself.

 _This guy's a few arrows short of a quiver._ Apollo thought to himself.

"Uh, ok. Well… You have fun with that. I'm just gonna cross through the gate here." Apollo began walking toward the gate.

"H-hey! You can't just pass through without my say so, pal!" The green knight cried out, stepping in front of the archer.

"O-oh. Uh, sorry. Um, could I pass through the gate?"

The man's face immediately broke out into a grin. "Sure ya can! What do ya got going on out there?"

 _Is this guy even real?_

"Well, I'm a bounty hunter. I've got a target who's supposed to be hiding out in a cave past here." Apollo explained, seeing no reason to withhold the information from a man who clearly wasn't all there.

"Oh, you must be with that redheaded girl who passed through a little while ago. Well, either that, or she's your rival. In which case you're probably out of luck, pal!" The man said, again chuckling to himself.

"Actually, you're right. She's my partner. Do you remember how long ago she passed by?"

"Uh, lemme see…" The man looked over Apollo's shoulder to a sun dial in the distance. "I'd say about a half hour ago. If ya hurry, you can probably catch her."

"Alright, thanks mister… Oh, uh sorry, I didn't get your name." Apollo said.

"Oh, me? I'm Gumshoe. Dick Gumshoe!" The knight announced proudly.

"Well, thanks a lot Mr. Gumshoe. I'll see ya around!" And with that, Apollo ran off, hoping he found Athena long before she found Kitaki.

* * *

Several hours had passed and still no sign of Athena. Apollo was growing worried as he finally left the woods to the east of Blackstead. He knew for certain she would be heading straight for the cave Kitaki had set up camp in while awaiting reinforcements, and if he didn't hurry, she could get herself killed.

Normally, he'd be calling out for her, but with the bandits nearby, he'd be putting them both in danger. So instead, he was relying on his ability to track. However, it was clear the girl was doing everything she could to cover her tracks. She clearly didn't want to be found.

 _Athena, you can hate me later, but charging into that bandit camp is suicide. I swear to the Gods I'll subject myself to any torture you can dish out, but you need to be_ alive _to do that!_

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Apollo caught a glimpse of something orange. A _familiar_ orange.

"Athena!" The archer cried out as he finally caught sight of the spellsword ducking behind a rock formation.

Athena glanced at him for a moment, but instead of reacting, she simply put a finger to her lips.

Apollo picked up on the signal immediately and moved next to the girl, readying his bow. They had a lot to talk about, but that would have to wait.

Kitaki and his gang were nearby.

Throwing his hood over his head to keep from being noticed, Apollo chanced a peek over the rock formation.

By his count, there were 10 bandits patrolling the outside of the cave, each wielding a different type of weapon. 3 of them carried staves, signifying some proficiency in magic. The archer could only guess what type of magic each one used.

"What do you see?" Athena whispered behind him.

"10 outside the cave. 3 magic users. 2 archers facing to the east and west. What about you? Can you hear the life force of anyone inside the cave?"

"3 people. My guess is that one of them is Kitaki. You got a plan?"

Apollo ducked back behind the rock. "Not yet. And it doesn't make me feel any better that you didn't have one coming out here."

Athena scowled at him. "Is now really the time for this?"

"Probably not. But that doesn't change the fact that you came out here on a suicide mission. I know things are weird between us right now, but that's no reason to run off and get yourself killed." Apollo scolded the girl.

"Yeah, you're right. But how about we worry about that _after_ we take care of these bastards?"

"Fine." With that, the red bounty hunter peeked over the rock formation again to survey the area and find something to give them an advantage.

And as luck would have it, he found something.

"Hey Athena, take a look at this." He said to his partner.

Athena joined the archer and looked where he pointed.

"Does that look familiar?"

Athena strained her eyes and saw what he was referring to. "It's… a barrel."

"And I'd say it's probably a barrel full of blasting jelly. You might not be able to see it, but there's a wick sticking out of the top." Apollo explained.

"I think I see where you're going with this. We lure a few of them near it, you shoot a flaming arrow at the barrel, then…"

"Kaboom." Apollo finished her sentence. "You reckon you can do something to lure them over there with your magic?"

Athena ducked back behind the rock, Apollo following suit, shaking her head. "Nothing that would work on its own. If I had a more practice, I might be able to make the winds sound like a voice in that area, but right now that's way too complicated for me."

Apollo sat there, thinking for a moment. Finally, an idea dawned on him. "Can you control wind at all?"

"A little. At best, I could cause a gust nearby. Why do you ask?"

The crimson archer readied an arrow in his bow. "If you can do that, then use it to send my arrow flying further. I can line up a shot just behind the barrel, but my arrow will come up just short. And if they actually see the arrow, they'll immediately become suspicious. On the other hand, if they just hear something near the barrel, they'll go check it out, giving us just enough time to move closer so I can sending a flaming arrow straight into that thing."

"Hey, not bad. That could work." Athena complimented. "Go ahead and line up your shot, I gotta get myself ready for such a precise spell casting."

Apollo did as he was instructed, peeking out from his hiding spot and carefully lining up his shot. He was only going to get one chance at this, and if he messed up, both bounty hunters would suffer for it.

He had no doubt the two of them could take down these thugs, but he worried one of them might get injured trying to take on too many of them. And Athena's magic could only do so much in the way of healing.

Above all else right now, however, he was just glad he and Athena were still able to work efficiently as a team. Given the circumstances, it was a relief she was listening to him, even if she had come all this way on her own.

"Alright, I'm ready." The spellsword said from behind him. He'd tuned her out while she was preparing to cast her wind magic, focusing his entire being on lining up this shot perfectly.

"Just say the word and I'll fire." He said to his partner.

He heard the girl taking deep breaths behind him, clearly nervous about this, knowing if she messed up, they could be in deep trouble.

"Hey." He said, not turning to face the girl. "You've got this, Tiger."

He didn't need to turn around to know she was smiling. And in the next moment, she spoke.

"Fire away."

On cue, Apollo let his arrow fly and immediately felt a strong gust of wind blow over his shoulder, carrying his projectile further than it could have possibly gone on its own.

And it was a clean hit, the arrow burying itself deep into the ground with an audible _thunk._

Apollo kept himself hidden as he watched several of the bandits mobilize, heading to the source of the sound. By his count, if they moved quickly into position, he could take out six of them in the explosion, including 2 mages and an archer.

"Come on, let's move." Apollo whispered, quickly slipping past Athena and moving to the next closest rock formation.

The two move quickly but quietly as they moved closer and closer to the bandit camp using the rock formations as cover. Finally, after two minutes, the bounty hunters found themselves at a perfect range for Apollo to take the kill shot. The bandits had luckily remained near the barrel, probably shirking their duties to talk rather than actually trying to find the source of the sound.

Apollo pulled an arrow from his quiver and held it out to Athena. "Let's give these guys a proper hello."

Athena gripped the tip of the arrow, using her magic to set it ablaze. "Give 'em Hells, Eagles Eyes."

With hardly even needing to look, Apollo popped out from behind his cover and pulled his arrow back, not even caring when the bandits spotted him and reached for their weapons.

A split second later, it didn't matter.

 _KABOOOOOOOOOM!_

Apollo let his arrow fly and scored a direct hit on the barrel, his hunch about its contents being instantly confirmed as it burst into a massive fireball.

The cries of the bandits unfortunate enough to be near the explosion rang out in the air. Even if by some miracle they survived that blast, they were definitely down for the count for this fight.

Athena unsheathed her sword and charged into the fray, using the smokescreen left behind by the explosion to her advantage as he she leapt and plunged the blade through one bandit's chest, killing him instantly.

Her partner also took advantage of the confusion and fired an arrow at the remaining archer, the projectile piercing the man's throat.

In the span of about 10 seconds, the two bounty hunters had already taken care of eight enemies. The three within the cave would surely be joining the fray shortly, but for now, only a sword wielding brute and a mage remained.

Athena ran up to the blade swinging bandit and locked swords with him, turning things into a power struggle At the same time, Apollo provided backup, firing an arrow at the mage. However, his projectile was incinerated in mid-air as the spell caster tossed a fireball in the archer's direction.

Athena pushed her opponent back and quickly swung her blade at him from the right. The brute, however, held up an arm and blocked the attack with his steel gauntlet, taking the chance to swing his weapon at Athena, which she just narrowly dodged.

All the while, Apollo was doing what he could to keep the mage busy. He fired a barrage of arrows at the man, but each one either burst into flames or was deflected as his opponent spun his staff about, the magical amplifier clearly being for more than just casting spells. The man reached for yet another arrow when suddenly the mage tossed his staff at him. Apollo dodged narrowly and prepared to attack while his opponent was defenseless. But before he could let his arrow loose, he saw the bandit place his hands in front of him and in the next instant, a bright light shone from the man's staff, blinding Apollo.

"Ah! Dammit, I can't see!" He cried as he turned away from the light. However, the damage was already done. He would be blinded for several seconds, leaving him wide open to an attack. "Athena! Cover me for a few seconds!"

He heard the sounds of Athena clashing her blade with the bandit warrior, metal clashing with metal and the grunts of the two warriors. However, once he called out to her, he heard her footsteps making their way to him.

"I can only hold them off for so long, so get your bow ready." She said to him, her words being immediately followed by another crash of metal on metal.

The red archer reached for another arrow and blindly put it in his bow, ready to fire the second his eyesight returned. Athena was fighting twice as hard to keep him safe right now and he needed to return the favor.

Slowly but surely, things came to focus. What started as a yellow and orange blob finally materialized into Athena. A grey blob before her become the massive brute with the sword she was currently battling. And finally, the grey blob to the side became the sneaky mage bastard that had blinded him.

The archer quickly turned him into a dead mage with one well-placed arrow in the chest.

Wasting no time, Apollo pulled out his dagger and rolled along the ground, digging the blade into the swordsman's exposed knee, which caused the enemy to cry out in pain, dropping his sword.

Athena wasted no time in removing the man's head from his body. She kicked the lifeless form before her to the ground before the blood spurting from the neck had a chance to land on her.

The archer retrieved his dagger and sheathed it, but readied an arrow in his as he and his partner turned towards the cave entrance. Sure enough, there stood the target, a large wooden crossbow balanced on his shoulder.

Wocky Kitaki.

"Damn, gotta give you two some props. Took out all ten of my guards in no time flat." The bandit leader complimented as two more people joined him by his side. One was a tall scrawny blonde man who held two daggers at the ready. The other was a short and portly man with red hair covered in a grey hood who held a staff before him, signifying himself as a mage.

Athena pointed her sword at the three Thalmun bandits. "Give yourself up now, Kitaki. We just wiped out your entire gang in less than two minutes. The three of you on your own don't stand a chance."

The strange haired bandit smirked at the swordswoman. "And what if I say no?"

"Trust me," Apollo spoke up pointing his bow at Wocky. "It's in your best interest to just come quietly."

Kitaki simply shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. Sounds like they're underestimating us, boys. Hope you two realize those weren't even my usual gang. Most of them joined up with me a week ago. Frankly, I should be thanking you for weeding out the weaklings."

"So, I'm taking that as a no on our offer? Fine by me." Athena said using a spell to superheat her sword, causing it to glow red. Normally this would be cause for worry, as metal became softer when it was heated. But her blade was crafter from a special metal that once formed never lost its shape.

Kitaki sighed and turned his back to the bounty hunters. "I'm gonna go take a nap. Muggs, Robbs, take care of these two."

"Oh, he's going to regret that comment." Apollo quickly pulled back the string of his bow and let it loose, aiming the arrow at the back of Wocky's knee. Badd had said he wanted him alive. Injured was another matter.

However, before the projectile could make contact, the blonde bandit quickly stretched out an arm and in one blinding movement cut the arrow in half.

He glared at the two bounty hunters as Kitaki walked out of sight. "Ye shouldn't be takin' us lightly there, ya little brats. We ain't just a couple o' Godsdamned punks."

"Yeah!" His red headed partner chimed in. "You ain't gettin' to the boss without goin' through us first!"

"Well, I can definitely arrange that!" Athena cried as she charged forward, ready to carve a path through these underlings and drag Kitaki out of that cave.

However, in the blink of an eye, the taller of the two brigands met her halfway and swung his blades wildly. The girl had hardly a moment to react, blocking his swings with her glowing sword, sparks flying from it as the hot metal was struck over and over again.

 _Damn, he's fast!_ Athena thought to herself as she swung her sword at her foe, who jumped back before twirling his daggers and holding them backhand style. He charged at her like this and lunged, slicing in an X formation, attempting to gut the warrior like a fish.

Athena narrowly dodged this attack, receiving only a scratch on the boot of her armor. Her opponent was attempting to overwhelm her with sheer speed, and what's more, it was working.

All the while, Apollo was attempting to deal with the mage, who had adopted the strategy of his subordinate from before, destroying his arrows before they could come close to harming him. However, this pint sized pyromancer seemed far more skilled than the lowly grunt Apollo had previously dispatched.

It was taking every effort from Apollo just to avoid the Thalmun's counterattacks, which consisted of everything from fireballs to actual _redirection_ of his own arrows.

It was becoming clear that Apollo was just wasting ammo trying to take this bastard out on his own. And so he called out to his partner.

"Athena! I need some magic over here!"

"Hah!" Athena kicked her adversary in the get, sending him backwards and giving her a moment to breath. "Take this!" She pointed the her blade at the mage and fired the most powerful bolt of lightning she could from its tip.

The dirt around the bandit exploded in the air, shrouding him in a cloud of dust. Athena could only hope that took care of him as her dagger wielding enemy charged at her once more, her sword exploding in a shower of sparks as she blocked yet another flurry of swipes from his weapons.

The redhead saw a chance to strike back finally and went in for the killing blow as her foe made one misstep and began stumbling, however…

"Not today, girly!" Shouted out a voice. The voice of the mage she had attacked moments before.

Before she could comprehend even the fact the he was still alive, the ground beneath suddenly erupted as several thorn covered vines shot out of the ground and ensnared her, causing her to drop her sword.

"Ah, Athena!" Apollo drew his dagger and rushed forward to attempt to free her, but was stopped when a large wall of flame exploded from the ground, cutting him off from his partner. He turned his attention back to the mage to see him holding both hands out in front of him. His right hand held his staff and seemed to be controlling the vines that ensnared Athena, while the left controlled the wall of flame before him.

"R-Robbs! Take that girl out quickly and help me kill this damn archer!" The struggling spellcaster barked at his partner. It was clear he was beginning to run low on mageia

"Hold ye bloomin' horses, Muggs. I was jus' getting' to that."

Apollo could only watch as the on apparently named Robbs made his way toward Athena. He needed to do something quick!

Athena caught a demonic glint in her enemies eyes as he drew back one of his daggers.

"Say g'night, girly!"

Athena turned away and closed her as she awaited the sting of the dagger piercing her flesh…

But instead, she heard only Robbs's pained cries.

Confused, Athena opened her eyes.

And found herself looking at Apollo, smoke rising from his body and his clothes singed as he stood before her, his dagger plunged into the Thalmun's chest.

He removed the dagger and plunged it right back in in a different spot, repeating this process over and over again before he finally vented all of his anger and tossed the lifeless and bloody to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Athena suddenly felt the grip of the vines loosen and could finally wriggle free. She rubbed her arms, which were now covered in wounds from the thorns before looking back to Apollo, who had taken up her still red hot sword and was now towards walking Muggs, who was using his staff to hold himself upright, all his mageia spent.

She couldn't bear to watch as Apollo mercilessly plunged the blade into his body over and over again. It was clear this was not for the gold of the bounty or killing for his own safety.

Apollo had entered a blood rage.

The archer cast the lifeless body of Muggs aside and simply stood there at the mouth of the cave, his breathing heavy as blood dripped from his scorched hands.

Athena slowly but surely made her way to her partner, coating her own hands in the golden glow of her healing magic.

"Apollo." She spoke softly. He turned to her. "Apollo, it's me. I'm ok. You saved me."

He said nothing, merely watched as she moved closer.

"Now let me help you." She stood in front of him now. With his response being nonexistent, she carefully reached her hands up and placed them on either side of his head, the warm glow of her magic enveloping him as he closed his eyes.

A moment later, they opened again and Athena saw the same warmth she had come to know and love in them. She smiled at her partner.

"Athena… I'm-"

Apollo cut himself off as he caught something out of the corner of his eye from within the cave. It was brief, but unmistakable to him.

The tip of a bolt loaded in a crossbow.

Apollo's mind kicked into overdrive as he figured out who the weapon was pointed at and how much time he had to react.

The answer was Athena, and he had no time.

Just as the sound of the weapon being fired rang out, Apollo pushed Athena out of the way with his own body and felt the pain erupt through him as the bolt plunged into his gut.

He couldn't even cry out in pain as he fell to the ground, he grip on consciousness already fading.

The last thing he witnessed before his vision faded to black was Athena crying out his name, before turning her attention to the person in the cave and lunging at them.

And with her angered cries cutting through the air, Apollo fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW RESPONSES (THEPUDZ):**_

 **KingofBlacks: It's good to be back, I absolutely adore writing this story and we are starting to get into the really good stuff! And yes, I brought my depression stronger than ever. Not sorry XD**

 **Ariastella: We saw Athena use abilities kinda like those in this chapter, so who knows? Maybe Phoenix can learn in future. Thanks for the idea!**

 **JordanPhoenix: if the kiss was cringey, then mission accomplished for me! So glad you liked the chapter! And don't screw Layton! He has a lego head and body, imagine what's in those pants! XD**


End file.
